It's Not Over
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: Web series that picks up from One Life to Live's Finale.
1. Chapter 1

It's Not Over

AN: This story is written by the amazing writers from Love in Llanview. This story is written as a means of entertainment only. The characters belong to ABC's One Life to Live.

"You're coming with me, Manning," John said, training his eyes on Todd to avoid looking at the near-to-naked Blair who only had a flimsy cotton sheet covering her gorgeous body.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Todd spat back. "Now get the hell out of here!"

"This warrant says you have to come with me," John said. "Don't make me have to pull you out of that bed, Manning."

"Pervert," Todd muttered and turned to Blair who was sitting there, unnaturally quiet. "I'll go with him, okay, but I'll be back before you know it."

Blair said nothing. She just cinched the blanket up higher on her body as tears filmed her eyes. Had Todd lied to her? Or was that what he had been trying to tell her before they made love for the first time in so many years? She had insisted just minutes before that she trusted no one more in the world than him and she had believed her own words in that moment. But now here was John arresting Todd for supposedly killing his own twin brother. She wondered if she should have been so hasty to believe in him; to believe that he had changed.

"Are you going to turn around, McBain?" Todd asked. "This isn't a peepshow."

With an elongated sigh, John turned to face the wall. "Get dressed, Manning. No tricks."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Todd sneered and then he looked at Blair. "Can you believe this guy?" Blair said nothing. "Blair?" She just gathered the sheet around her, twisted it tightly around her lithe body, and then hurried into the bathroom, slamming the door after her.

XoXoXo

Jessica closed the door on Brody and sighed. He had said if she needed anything – anything at all - that all she needed to do was ask and he would be there. She realized though that she did need something – she needed a friend and she knew Brody would be a true blue one, even after the ways they had hurt each other.

She quickly dashed to the door and yanked it open, screaming his name "Brody! Brody, _wait!"_

Her screams brought Natalie running down the stairs. "What the hell is going on?" Natalie asked as she then saw Brody standing on the front lawn. He turned around and looked at them both as Natalie's eyes bugged out. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

XoXoXo

"Be careful with him!" Destiny cried out as her big brother Shaun dutifully carried her to the car. They were all heading to the hospital so Destiny and Drew could be officially examined.

Matthew was carrying the baby in the car seat and he turned to look at her. "You don't actually think I'd hurt our son, do you?"

"No, it's just nerves, I guess," Destiny said. "I never want us to let him out of our sight, Matthew – not for anything."

"You have to let him grow up sometime," Shaun said wisely.

"Yeah but Des is right – not for a long, long time," Matthew said and shot Destiny a wide smile.

Everyone followed them to Bo's cruiser and they tucked the little wide-eyed infant into the back seat between Destiny and Matthew. Everyone else vowed to follow in the car behind them as Nora took shot gun.

"Everyone buckled up?" Bo asked and everyone murmured in the affirmative. Then he looked over at his wife. She appeared more radiant today than he had ever seen her. The flush of happiness she was wearing on her beautiful face made him smile. "You ready for this new adventure of ours, Red?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Nora said, returning his smile.

XoXoXo

The script in crazy Allison's hand hit Victor square in the face. He felt one of the pages knick his cheek and he began cursing as best as he could through the gag in his mouth. If he wasn't shackled to the bed, he would kill this crazy bitch with his bare hands. He kept screaming at her but it came out sounding like pathetic mumbles to his own ears as he bucked on the bed, trying to free himself.

Allison finally came over to him and grinned manically. "You're being very bad today, Victor dear. I guess you need one of your special shots. I am dressed as a nurse after all so I can treat your particular brand of sickness." He glared at her as she picked up the needle and aimed it towards his arm. In the next second, he made a decision. He thrashed out of her grasp, violently bucking on the bed so she couldn't pin him down.

"Now, Victor, be nice and take your medicine!" she screamed as she tried to inject him. But he then pushed up into her and knocked her down. She fell forward, right onto the needle. In the next minute, she was unconscious, face down on his lap. It was disgusting but he managed to move his knees and she slid off him, hitting the floor. He then tried to figure out how to free himself from these bands so he could get the hell out of here before They returned.

Victor pulled as hard as he could hoping that he could loosen or break the ropes that bound him to the bed. He had to get out of here and warn her of the danger that was coming her way. He would never forgive himself if they hurt her...she had been hurt enough. He didn't know the details about what his crazy mother and Carlo Hesser had planned for her, all he knew was that he had to break free and warn her before it was too late.

-

Tea was looking through her wedding pictures. She had been so happy that day. Victor was the love of her life and the pain of losing him was unbearable...still she had to find a way to survive for Dani and her unborn baby girl.

It helped knowing that her brother was free and Todd would soon be behind bars. The ringing of her cell phone brought Tea back to the present.

"Hello, Blair...calm down and tell me what happened."

"Todd's been arrested for killing Victor. I feel like such a fool. Do you think that Todd is guilty?"

"I know he is. Tomas and I will be right over and we can talk about it in person."

"I can't face Tomas right now. Will you come over alone?"

"Of course, I'll be right there," Tea stated.

Tea drove to Blair's house, but she couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was following her.

-

Patrick stared out the window waiting for his visitors to arrive. Thank god Cole was in California with Starr and wouldn't be here when they came. Margaret would be furious with him, but he had no choice, he had to give in to her demands...it was the only way of keeping his family alive.

"Margaret, come out here please," Patrick stated as he saw them walking to their front door.

"What's wrong?" Marty asked as she walked out into the living room.

"I need you to trust me and go with them. If you put up a fight she will hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" Marty asked as there was a knock at the door.

Patrick opened the front door and Irene, Carlo and a couple of their goons came in.

"Carlo, what the hell are you doing here?"

"We came to pick you up," Carlo stated.

"What is this Patrick?"

"Marty, please just go with them."

"I'm not going anywhere Patrick. I don't know her and Carlos's a psychopath."

"Marty, I'm hurt that you don't remember me after all that we've been through together. That's okay, I understand...after your recent breakdown, I guess it's only natural. I'm Todd and Victor's mom, Irene Manning."

"Didn't you die?"

Irene burst out laughing, "death is no match for me and I'm not the only one who's recently cheated death. I have great plans for you and my son Victor."

"You're insane... I'm not going anywhere with you," Marty said as she tried to run to the back of the house, but Patrick grabbed her before she could lock the door.

"You said that she wouldn't be a problem Patrick, but you were wrong," Irene said as she pulled a long needle out of her purse. "It's a good thing that I always come prepared."

"Patrick, how could you do this to me? I'm your wife...I loved you."

"I had no other choice," Patrick stated as Irene stuck the needle in Marty's arm.

Marty instantly fell asleep and Patrick handed her over to Carlo.

"I'm sorry Margaret," Patrick stated as they disappeared and left him all alone.

Todd was now incarcerated at the Llanview jail. He had been thrown into his usual holding cell. "Don't I at least get one phone call?" Todd called out. Unfortunately, the guard walked away as though Todd wasn't even there.

"Great," sighed Todd as he sunk down on the bunk inside his cell. "I'm glad Shorty is in California with Cole so she doesn't have to see her dear-old-dad locked up AGAIN."

Hours later, McBain allowed Todd his one phone call. He couldn't really call his lawyer, Tea, considering she hated him and thought him capable of murder, so he called the only person in the world he knew who truly cared- his sister Victoria Lord.

"Vicki, I need help. I'm locked up in jail. Please... you need to get over here right away," Todd practically begged.

"I'll be right there," Vicki promised.

When Vicki arrived, she stared at her younger brother behind bars. "What have you done this time, Todd?" she asked him with a heavy sigh.

Todd stood and faced his sister. For the first time in months, he chose to tell the entire truth. Lying had gotten him no where, so he hoped and prayed telling the truth would somehow set him free. He told her about Tomas, leaving out no detail. Then he told her about his memories of shooting Victor.

"I remember pulling the trigger... and I remember saying, 'You took my life, now I'll take yours,' but there are bits and pieces missing. It's as though I watched it happen. I don't remember what happened next or how I ended up at the pier with the gun in my hands. It was as if it were a movie I was watching- as though it couldn't have been real. Did I kill Victor?" Todd said in a voice full of torment. "I don't know, Vicki. But I need help. I need you to find me a competent attorney. Tea hates me. She thinks I killed her husband. And she knows I kept Tomas prisoner for over a month." Todd then went on to tell Vicki about all his strange visions involving his mother, and how she had taunted him about killing his twin. It had been his mother who had told him he had to get Tomas out of the way.

"She seemed so real. My God, Vicki... am I losing my mind?" Todd lamented.

"Todd, I don't know if you need an attorney as much as it appears you need a shrink," Vicki stated.

"I just need a good lawyer... so I can get the hell out of here and solve this mystery. Tea hates me... and now I think Blair hates me, too. I don't want my kids to hate me."

Vicki reached inside the bars and took her brother's hand into hers. "I'll never hate you, Todd. You're my brother, and I love you... no matter what happens."

~*~o~*~

Tea arrived at LaBoulie but did not know she had been followed. When she rang the doorbell, Blair immediately answered. Blair's face was blotchy from crying and her eyes were red and swollen. "Ohhh Blair," said Tea as she took her in her embrace. "I'm so sorry that Todd turned out to be the disgusting, murdering asshole I feared he would be."

Wrapped up in Tea's embrace, Blair started crying all over again. Tea led Blair into the living room so she could comfort her. "I'm here now, Blair. You can tell me anything," Tea prompted. "I know you're hurting. Let it out."

Neither Tea nor Blair knew that a man was standing in the foyer, listening to the entire conversation. He could hear everything that Blair and Tea were saying.

"I feel like such a fool. Why do I always sleep with the wrong men?" Blair cried out. "Todd and I had just made love when John McBain came busting in, ready to arrest Todd. I can't believe Todd killed Victor... and he kidnapped Tomas! He was lying to me all along."

Gently, Tea brushed away Blair's tears. "Blair, this isn't your fault. Todd was lying to all of us. You can't blame yourself," Tea said soothingly.

"But I thought I had fallen in love with him again. I thought things were going to be different this time; that we could have a future together," Blair said as she sobbed. "But the whole time he was going behind my back, covering up his many crimes."

Tea cuddled Blair closer as they sat on the sofa together. "I think you just need a good cry. I'm here for you, Blair. We're going to get through this together," Tea promised as she kissed the top of Blair's head.

~*~o~*~

At the hospital, Destiny was resting in bed holding her newborn baby boy. "He's such a cutie," said Shaun as he gazed at the baby affectionately.

"Yes, he is," she agreed as she caressed her son's ebony curls. "And he's such a lucky little guy because he has so many family members who adore him."

Bo and Nora walked in, carrying some gifts they had purchased from the hospital gift Shoppe. There was a beautiful bouquet of flowers in a crystal vase for Destiny, and a fuzzy light-brown teddy bear for baby Drew. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. B.," Destiny said when they presented the gifts to her and her son. "The flowers are just beautiful."

"I'm just returning the favor," said Nora as she kissed Destiny's cheek.

"How's my adorable little grandson?" Bo asked as he smiled at the cute baby boy in Destiny's arms.

"He's hoping his grandpa will hold him," Destiny responded. Matthew gently lifted the baby boy from his mother's arms and handed him to Bo once Bo had been seated in a nearby chair. At that moment as Bo cuddled the little bundle in his arms, he was the happiest guy in the world.

"We need to get some pictures of this," Nora said with a smile. "That's one thing we forgot to get... a disposable camera from the gift Shoppe."

Just then David walked in. He saw the baby in his dad's arms and he couldn't stop grinning. "Ohhh he's so cute. He has the Buchanan chin," David commented.

David then looked at his brother. "So, bro, what did you decide? Did you name him after me?" David asked.

~*~o~*~

Joey and Kelly had just arrived at Llanfair with Zane. They had arrived for a surprise visit and happened to come upon a huge argument between Joey's two sisters. "What the hell is HE doing here?" Natalie screamed again at Jessica.

All eyes moved onto Kelly, Joey, and Zane. "Joey!" Jessica exclaimed as she hugged her brother. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Kelly, Zane and I decided we'd surprise everyone with a visit. What's going on here?" he asked as he looked at his sisters who appeared to be having some sort of quarrel over Brody Lovett's presence. "Why are you two fighting again?"

"I don't want Brody anywhere near Llanfair or MY son!" Natalie exclaimed as she gave Brody a vicious glare.

Pain flashed through Brody's bright blue eyes. "I was just leaving," he said as he turned on his heel to go. With one last look at Jessica, Brody started walking away toward his car.

"Wait, Brody! You can't go!" Jessi called out as she began chasing after him.

~*~o~*~

Victor hadn't been able to loosen the bonds which bound his wrists to the bed. Alison lay on the floor unresponsive, but even so, he couldn't manage to get free. Hours passed, and blood rolled down from his wrists where the rope had cut into his skin. He would have screamed for help, but a gag was stuffed in his mouth.

"Victor, Mother's back!" came the dreaded voice of Irene as she walked into the room with Carlo Hesser.

Irene and Carlo saw Alison on the floor with a syringe halfway sticking out of her abdomen. Alison was moaning as she was just beginning to come to. "Victor, I can see you've been a very bad boy. Mother's going to have to punish you," Irene crooned as she stroked Victor's cheek.

Victor glared at her, his ice-blue eyes full of hatred as he thought of all the ways he'd like to annihilate his evil mother and her sadistic partners in crime. One of them was now dead, thanks to his niece Natalie, but Carlo and Alison still breathed and he wanted to destroy them all. "Victor, you look so angry. Tsk, tsk. Mother brought you a little playmate," said Irene as the two goons carried in an unconscious Marty.

Victor struggled anew when he saw Marty being carried in. Marty was tossed in the bed next to Victor and nearly landed on top of him. "She's going to be waking up soon... and I'm going to let you comfort her," Irene said to Victor with an evil laugh.

"Very soon we'll be moving to our new location, Irene ~ darling," Carlo stated as he came to stand behind Irene.

"Ahhh yes, then we can put our wonderful plans into motion," spoke Irene with a sinister laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Jessica caught up to Brody just as he was about to climb into the car.

"Brody wait. You can't leave. Not like this," Jessica said.

"Well I can't stay either. I don't want to be the reason you lose your sister again. I've caused you enough pain…Both of you."

"But where are you going to go? You don't have any family left, except for Ryder. You're not going to leave town are you?"

"I promise you'll be the first to know if I decide to leave. But in the meantime, can you do me a favor and just be good to yourself? I can't stand to think of you in any more pain. You deserve more then this Jessica. You deserve to be happy."

"You deserve that too Brody. Promise me that you'll call me if you ever need anything. We might have ended but we're still family. Ryder will always make us family, Biology or no Biology. More then anything I want you to be happy."

"That means a lot to me Jessica."

"Promise me," She said, taking his hands.

"Okay I promise. I…I really have to go. It was nice to see you again."

"You Too," She whispered as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She watched him drive away as a familiar feeling of loss overcame her. She was tempted to go back and try to lose herself in the familiarity of her family but she knew there was something she had to do first…someone she had to talk to…the only person who had ever been able to make things okay for her…who knew how to maker her laugh when she wanted to cry.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart… "Cristian, it's me Jessica. I'm sorry to bother you but I…I need you."

XoXoXo

Nora stood against the wall and admired the sight of her husband holding their grandchild. So many years had gone by but it was still the picture she had most missed. Life had cheated them out of raising a child from the beginning and she hadn't gotten to see his face light up this way… and as much as she loved Matthew, a part of her was still bitter over all the mistakes she had made when he was conceived…mistakes that almost cost her everything…mistakes that had cheated her out of sharing more moments like this. She walked over to where he was standing and leaned her head on his shoulder as she kissed Drew's head.

"I've always wanted to see you like this…with a baby in your arms. It's what I regret most about all the time we spent apart."

"Nora, we've been over this…"

"I know but I'm just making a statement. Seeing you with our grandchild… as happy as that make me, there's a part of me that is also very sad because I wanted to give that to you. I wanted you to have all the moments that you never had with Drew…and even with David…You didn't get to have moments like this Bo…I'm sorry for taking that away from you."

"I think we both know that it wasn't entirely your fault. We would have had moments like this if Drew hadn't died…If Lindsay hadn't changed the test results… If I hadn't pushed you away…but what good is dwelling on that going to do Red? We can't go back. We should jut be grateful that we found out the truth…that we found our way back…"

"I know…and I am…believe me I am…"

"But?"

"But what if we could have all this…what if we've been given a second chance at everything we missed…would you want it?"

"Are you saying you want to have another baby?"

"What if I am…and I don't even know if it's possible…but what if I am… would the idea be so terrible Bo? What if we could have a little girl with your eyes? What if we could raise a child from the start this time? Is it something you would want? "

XoXoXo

She woke up in a daze. She wasn't sure exactly where she was being held but she could feel the effects of the drugs as she looked down at her shackles. She tried to remember exactly what had happened but the last thing she remembered was chloroform… a struggle…. And… and Rex… She struggled to speak as she looked up at the lights… how many days had gone by… Or was it months…Possibly years?

She squinted as she tried to make out a date on the calendar that was hanging only inches away…That couldn't be right…It couldn't possibly be 2012…that would mean it had been years… lots of years… what had become of the life that she knew… and Rex? She had to get back to Rex…. She had to get back and tell him what she had never been able to tell him before…that she loved him… she could only choke back tears as she feared that it would be too late…that he will have forgotten all about her now…

She shook on the shackles… finally drawing the attention of the man sitting at her bedside…

_"I want to go home…let me out of this damn hell hole…"_

The man just laughed at her in that wickedly evil way as he touched her face and said…_"Now why would I do that Jen? You all but destroyed my life. It's payback time."_

XoXoXo

Bo looked at his grandson, noted that he was close to falling asleep and was gurgling contentedly in his near slumber. He looked up at his beautiful wife then. "Looking at him, Red, I can't help but think we should give him a playmate or two…"

"Or two?" Nora laughed as she dabbed at her teary eyes. "Let's not go overboard, Cowboy. But is that a 'yes'? A 'yes I want to try having a baby with you' kind of 'yes'?"

Bo stood and gently placed the now sleeping baby in his bassinet. Outside the room he could hear the business of life going on. Destiny was up and raring to go already and Matthew was attending so amazingly well to her every need. It made Bo very proud. It also gave Bo and Nora a chance to talk as they took care of their grandson. He moved over and took Nora's soft hands in his, giving them a gentle yet firm squeeze. "I want what you want, honey. And I think it would be so much fun making a child …" He smiled at her. "But mostly, I feel very at peaceful with the idea of having another child. You know losing Drew was so hard – on both of us – but yes, I want us to be parents again, Red. But I honestly hope that they have your looks. God forbid if he or she ends up looking anything like me."

Nora shook her head. "Hey, don't you dare belittle the man I love," she said. "I happen to think he's amazingly sexy and confidant and just overall, the whole package. Honestly, Bo, any child would be very lucky to have your DNA running through their veins."

"Even if they get the Buchanan chin?"

Nora nodded and kissed him lightly. "Even if …"

They kissed for a good minute before sheer propriety severed their lip lock. They couldn't very well start trying for a child while their grandchild was sleeping beside them and their son and his girlfriend were just down the hall. "Later, I am going to help make all of your dreams come true, Red," he vowed as he held her tightly in his arms.

"You already have, Cowboy," she said. "But still, practicing will be lots of fun."

"Practicing for what?" They heard a familiar voice come from the doorway. Matthew stood there with a fresh pack of diapers in his hands. "Mom, Dad, what are you talking about?"

XoXoXo

Kelly, Joey and Zane watched as Natalie charged past them up the stairs. "I hate seeing them at odds again," Joey said.

"They're both strong-willed, stubborn people. It's a Buchanan trait," Kelly said winking at her boys. "They are bound to butt heads from time to time. If everything was hunky dory all the time, we'd be living in black and white and our mom would be June Cleaver who vacuumed in her high heels and pearls." She cringed then. "Speaking of high heels, I'd like to get out of these ones. They are killing my feet."

"I told you, you had to break those crazy-looking things in gradually," Joey said with a soft laugh.

"Touché," Kelly said. "So Natalie and Jessica are busy for the moment, should we hunt around for your parents?"

"Where are grandma and grandpa?" Zane asked. "I thought they'd be here."

"Clint is still under house arrest, I think," Kelly said. "He has to be around here somewhere. You two go find him while I change out of these damn high heels."

Joey kissed Kelly's cheek. "See you soon."

She nodded and then started for the staircase as Joey and Zane headed for the back of the house. She was halfway up the steps when she felt a crazy sense of vertigo wash over her, nearly crippling her where she stood. She clutched the railing and sagged down onto a step trying to attempt to catch her bearings. Maybe she was more tired from the long flight than she had realized…

XoXoXo

Jessica sequestered herself on the bench in the garden as she talked to Cristian. "Hey, Jessi, what's going on?" his familiar, comforting voice sounded in her ear.

"I just … I need you, Cristian. So much is going wrong around here and all I want is to be with you, my very best friend."

He cleared his throat. "Oh your friend… But uh, you know if you need me, I'm there. Tell me what's going on."

"Everything is falling apart. Natalie and I are growing apart already again when we just made peace, Brody has just gotten out of St. Anne's after holding John and my sister hostage, Ryder's father died …"

"Ford is dead?"

"Yeah, it's a really long story. I know it's so selfish of me to even ask but can we – can we see each other sometime soon?"

"Winter break just ended. School is already back in session but I can find a substitute easily enough. I'll come there for a few weeks."

"Cristian…" She broke off as tears began to roll down her face. He was so good to her. She didn't deserve him in her life but she couldn't make herself to tell him not to come, not to abandon his life in Spain, not when she needed him so much. She was selfish but she wanted to see Cristian more than anyone in the whole world. If he could just hold her in his strong arms … maybe things would make sense again.

She sighed, finally finding her voice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just hang on, Jessi, okay? I'll be there soon. I promise you, everything will be alright."

XoXoXo

"What do you mean it's payback time?" Jennifer asked nervously. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your destiny, Jennifer," he said and then flicked on the bedside light. He leaned closer to her and she finally saw clearly who she was staring at. The maniacal look in his cold blue eyes scared the hell out of her …

"_Riley Colson?"_ She choked out. "Riley – what? How… Why?"

"So many questions, Jennifer, but fine, I'll indulge you. You're here because while you destroyed my life and my father's life, I took it upon myself to save yours. I always loved you so much, gave you my whole heart and soul, and all you ever cared about was Rex Balsom. You acted like he was your true love when we both know that I am. It's been nearly seven years though, Jennifer. Seven years since I rescued you and now it's time for you repay the favor."

Jennifer willed herself not to tremble at the feet of all this craziness. "Seriously, let me go," she said, tugging on her shackles. "I can't – How am I supposed to repay you? You stole seven years of my life." Something occurred to her then. "Is anyone looking for me – after all this time?"

Riley shook his head. "No. They all think you died when my daddy dearest suffocated you. But I saved you. Because I love you. And it's really good that they think you're gone and never coming back because then I can do whatever I please with you. No one's looking for you, Jen, and I have so many plans for us. So many great, great plans." He then leaned over her then and pressed a sickening kiss to her lips. She thrashed away from him and spit in his eyes. He shook his head, almost sadly.

"Alright, Jennifer, you forced my hand," he said and started to get up and move over to her. She cringed and writhed on the bed as he closed the distance between them.

"Wait, wait!" Jennifer cried. "I'll do anything you ask. Just please – please just don't hurt me. Please, Riley, if you really love me, then you won't hurt me!"

XoXoXo

Tomas watched through the window as Blair huddled tearfully in Tea's arms. He wanted to be the one holding Blair right now; after all Manning had put him through, it should have been him.

He moved closer to the patio door so he could hear what they were saying. Blair spoke up next. _"Todd and I had just made love when –"_

That was literally all he heard as he felt gut-punched to his stomach. Todd and Blair had actually fucked? They had actually done _that_ while Tomas was MIA? Blair had given herself to that sick man Todd yet again?

Tomas couldn't stand it any longer and quickly pushed back the patio door and strode inside. Tea saw him first and willed him silently with her eyes to leave but he shook his head. "No, _mi hermana,_ no. I think I have a right to be here."

Blair looked up at Tomas then and seemed to tremble all over at the look of cold derision in his eyes. "Tomas – I thought –"

"What? That I was gone forever and ever? Here's a reality check, _mi bonita._ You've been screwed by Todd in every way yet again. He held me captive and all the while he was doing so, he was luring you back into his bed."

Blair shook her head. "No, no," she said. "Todd is a lot of things but –" She broke off for a moment as she looked at Tea. "Tell me that what John and Tomas are saying is all a lie."

Tea looked at her brother and then back at Blair, before shaking her head sadly. "I am sorry to say it, but it's true, Blair. Todd is a murdering, kidnapping scumbag. Some things never change…"

XoXoXo

Vicki had called an attourney and they were able to get Todd out on bail.

"Where am I going to go? I don't think that Blair wants anything to do with me?" Todd stated as he left the courtroom.

"You can come home with me on one condition," Vicki stated.

"What's that?"

"I want you to see a therapist. They can help you uncover the missing memories of the night you shot Victor."

"No way Vicki...I'm not going to let some head shrinker mess with my head."

Vicki let out a sigh of exasperation. "Come on Todd, there has to be at least one therapist that you can trust to help you."

"The only therapist that I trust is Marty and it would be highly inappropriate for me to ask her to be my head shrink; besides she's a fugitive and in hiding with Patrick so she's in no position to help me."

"What about Ray Martinez? I know that he was able to help you sort through some of your issues while you were in prison."

"If I say that I'll think about it, will you let me come home with you?"

"Of course," Vicki stated as she led the way to her car.

XoXoXo

"Patrick," Marty mumbled in her sleep as she tossed and turned next to Victor.

Victor hated to see Marty handcuffed to the bed. He wished that he could take her far away from here before Irene hurt her, but he couldn't break free...he was bound too tightly.

Marty fluttered her eyes open. It was so hard for her to focus...her eyelids were so heavy and it took every ounce of power that she had left to keep them open as she looked around.

Her eyes settled on the handcuffs around her wrist and then she remembered Patrick's betrayal. How could he hand her over to Irene and Carlo? The emotions were overwhelming and the tears began to fall from her eyes as she whimpered.

"Don't cry Marty, I promise that somehow...someway...I'll get you out of here," Victor stated.

Marty turned her head and saw that Victor was lying on the bed next to her. He was bound to the bed with ropes. " Victor? You're alive? Irene told me that you were alive, but I didn't believe her...but you're really here with me. Do you know why she's holding us?"

"Marty, you're finally awake... Victor's been so lonely and he's been needing a playmate," Irene stated as she came into the room with Allison Perkins who was dressed like a nurse and carrying a large needle.

"What is that?" Marty asked as Allison walked towards her.

"Don't hurt her or I'll kill you...you psychotic bitch," Victor stated as he thrashed trying once again to free himself from his restraints."

"I'm not going to hurt her...I'm going to help her. Oh Marty, don't be scared...it's for your own good. You're not as young as you used to be and if you're going to conceive my grandchild then you have to take the fertility treatments that Carlo and I have arranged for you."

Allison injected the needle into Marty's hip as she screamed in pain.

XoXoXo

"Please don't hurt me...if you loved me you would let me go," Jennifer pleaded with Riley.

"I do love you and I wish that I didn't have to do this to you, but it's for your own good." Riley stated as he opened up the dresser by her head.

She watched him pull out a needle and a tiny medication container with a clear liquid in it. "What is that? What are you going to do to me?"

"Rex is a poison that must be removed from your mind so that you'll be free to love me. This drug is going to wipe all of your unwanted, unpleasant memories away so that you'll be free to have a fresh start with me," Riley stated as he filled the needle with the desired drug.

"Please Riley...I can...love you, just don't take my memories away from me," Jennifer pleaded.

"You've left me no choice...this hurts me more than it can possibly hurt you," Riley stated as he injected the needle and pushed the drug through Jen's veins.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey walked into the living room of Llanfair and found his father in front of the TV watching a repeat of Fraternity Row. "Joey!" Clint exclaimed in surprise. "What in the world? When did you get here?"

"Kelly and I came with Zane for a surprise visit... but it appears the surprise was on us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Clint.

"We arrived just in time to see Natalie and Jess having some sort of argument involving Brody Lovett on the front lawn. Natalie stormed upstairs, and I'm not really sure where Jessica went. Where's Mom by the way?"

"Ohhh she had to go to the courthouse. Some sort of business with Todd, I guess. The usual. He got arrested again."

"That's just craziness," Joey said shaking his head. "There's never a dull moment here."

Suddenly Joey heard Zane crying out. Kelly had collapsed at the top of the stairs. "What's going on?" Joey asked as he rushed up the staircase to Zane's side.

Zane was bent over his mother who was lying so still. "I dunno," said Zane with a look of worry on his face. "I came upstairs to look for Grandma, and I found Mom lying here. She won't answer me."

"Kelly... Kelly, what's wrong?" Joey asked urgently as he lightly caressed her cheek. She was pale and did not respond to him.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Joey said as he lifted Kelly into his embrace.

XoXoXo

Marty's hip was sore where Alison had given her the painful injection. Her head was spinning with all that had happened since Patrick had turned her over to Irene and Carlo. Patrick had turned her over just like a coward. She couldn't believe that Victor was actually alive, and they were both being held by his insane mother and Carlo Hesser. Considering Alison Perkins was working for them as well, Marty knew that their escape would be next to impossible.

"Marty, are you alright?" Victor asked in concern as he looked over at her with tenderness.

"I think so, but we need to get out of here," Marty responded. "Your mother is a nut-job. You heard her. She wants me to have your child, then you know she's going to steal the baby from us."

"Don't worry, Marty. I'm going to come up with a plan so you and I can escape," Victor promised. Even as he said the words, Victor feared that he wouldn't be able to get them to safety. His mother was insane and hell-bent on getting a grandchild.

"Victor, it's time for you and Marty to move into your new little love-nest. The two of you need to get busy on making a sweet, adorable little baby. I'm so excited about being a grandmother again!" Irene said in a bubbly voice as her goons came forward and prepared to move Marty and Victor to their new location.

Soon, Victor and Marty were forced into a vehicle. When Victor struggled to get free and help Marty escape, Irene used a stun-gun on him. "Stop!" Marty cried out when she saw that Irene was painfully torturing Victor.

"You can kiss his wounds all better later, Marty, I promise," Irene said with an evil cackle as she made sure that both Marty and Victor were tied up and bound in the back of the van. Minutes later they were speeding away toward their new location.

XoXoXo

Blair dissolved into sobs when she realized that everything she had feared about Todd had been true. He had actually killed Victor AND he had kidnapped Tomas. Sadly, she had given herself to him yet again despite the fact that he had been willfully deceiving her. She felt sick inside when she realized what a fool she had been in her urgency to reunite with Todd..

"I HATE TODD!" she cried out as tears streaked her face.

"I hope the demons of hell rise up and take him away! He's nothing but a disgusting, murdering ASS!" she said in a sob.

"I'm so sorry, Blair," Tea said as she tried to wrap her arms tightly around her.

Blair refused the embrace. "I think I need to be alone right now. Please go," Blair said sadly. She sunk down on the love seat and cried.

Tomas and Tea looked at one another. "You heard her, Tea. Let's let her have some time to digest this information," Tomas said with a heavy sigh.

Tea gave Blair a lingering look. "If you need anything at all... please call," Tea offered as she lightly touched Blair's hand.

"Come on, Tea," Tomas said as he practically drug her out the door.

XOXOXO

Jessica met Cristian at the airport. The moment she saw him walk down the runway, she jumped into his arms. No words ever had to be said between them. They said it all with the simple gestures written across their faces as they embraced. For a moment they simply stood there…completely oblivious to the outside world…the comfort they both needed lying in each other's arms. And then they had walked outside until they reached a little pier a few blocks down. They leaned over the railing and Cristian looked into her eyes.

"Tell me what I can do? Tell me how I can make this better for you?"

"You can tell me that it's not my fault," Jessica choked out in a half sob.

"Jessica, of course it's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

"But he was only there because of me. It seems like every bad thing that's ever happened has somehow led back to me. Why does everything have to be so damn complicated? Things were so much simpler when…"

"When we were together," He finished for her. "When we had a pocketful of beautiful dreams and nothing else in the world mattered…Things were simple then Jess…we didn't know how cruel life could be."

"Why did we ever have to find out? Why can't we just go back in time and fix things?"

"Because Life doesn't work that way Jess…Sometimes life goes on and people go their separate ways. Sometimes life is just plain hard."

"I'm sorry Cristian. I'm so sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you. I must have been a damn idiot for choosing Will over you. "

"Jess…we've been over this. I've forgiven you."

"But have you really? How can you forgive me when I can't forgive me?"

Xxxx

Viki had just gotten home from the courthouse. Todd had left on some assadine attempt to try and make things right with Blair. Why that man continued to be his own worst enemy, she would never understand. It was always one step, forward, two steps back. She shook her head in frustration just as the doors of the terrace opened and in stepped her eldest son.

"Kevin…Kevin, what on earth?"

"I figured it was about time I checked in on my mom… and I hear there's a new addition to this family…Uncle Bo called…Destiny had her baby..."

"Yes I've been meaning to get down there. That child is going to be spoiled rotten."

"It's in the genes. He's got the Buchanan name after all."

"Come here you. Give your old mom a hug."

He stepped into his mom's arms as she hugged him. She pulled away and looked at him.

"You sure you're all right? You look thinner. Are you eating?"

"Mom I'm fine. You can take off your worrying hat."

"I'll always worry about my baby boy but let's go find your father and you can fill me in on everything you've been doing since you left."

Xxxx

"Uh, Matthew, your father and I were just discussing…"

"New ways to scar your kids for life…I mean really mom, could you be any more transparent."

"Rachel," Nora said as she embraced her daughter. "What are you doing here baby? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Stop changing the subject mom. And you… you're certainly not helping."

"What on earth are you talking about," Bo asked confused?

"You're either pregnant or about to be pregnant because you have that look…"

"What look," Nora asked?

"What's that they call it? Oh right…the pregnancy glow. You are simply radiant…so what gives mom? Are you and Bo expecting a little bundle of joy?"

"Wait a minute…that's what you and dad meant when you said practice isn't it?"

"Oh no…Matthew you might want to move in with me for a while…if they're going to be practicing for a baby then that means they're going to be all over each other…more then usual…and if you're smart, you're going to want to avoid walking IN on that…"

"That's way too much information Rachel…and I really need to get back to my son…"

"Wait…Matthew can you get to how you feel about this," Nora asked.

"I don't want to know about your sexual life mom…but if you and dad really want to have another baby then I think it's great. You're the best parent's in the world."

He walked out the door and Nora turned to Rachel. "How in the world did you know? We literally just decided this right now."

"I'm your daughter mom…and I know when you are having one of those x rated cravings…so why don't you take off and I'll hold down the fort?"

"Thanks kid…You're the best…"

Bo dragged Nora away before anyone could change their mind and they raced towards the elevator. Rachel laughed as she saw them kissing just as the elevator doors closed. "Some things never change," She thought.

Xxxx

Jen woke up a little while later with her mind still fuzzy. She was still struggling to break free of her shackles when she saw Riley staring at her with that Evil look in his eyes. He was actually smirking now. Why did that make her nervous? She struggled to remember the details of why she was here but she couldn't remember anything.

"Who are you?"

"Nice try Jen. You know damn well who I am. Pretending that you don't isn't going to get you out of here."

This time when she looked at him, it was with fear. She didn't know what was going on but she had a pretty good idea that it wasn't going to end well for her. Why was she being held prisoner? Why did this man hate her so much?

"I'm sorry but I really don't have any idea who you are. How can I give you what you want when I have no clue who you are? Where's my husband? I want to see my husband. "

"Stop playing head games with me Jen…you don't have a husband…you don't have anyone…everyone thinks your dead…"

"Dead…but I….Well I know it wasn't exactly a love match but Rex must be worried sick about me. We were just starting to get close."

"Close…"

"Yeah…Yeah I have to get back to him. I have to tell him that I love him. Please…please just let me go. Let me see my husband before it's too late."

It was all beginning to make sense now. He had given her too much of the drug. Now she had forgotten everything about their time together and only remembered the first time she hooked up with Rex…the time when they were married. What the hell was he going to do now? She was making things far more difficult then they needed to be. Just what was it going to take to erase Rex from her mind and her heart? He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Get your butt over here now. I need your help. If you knew what was good for you, you would do it…NOW. Don't make me ask you twice."

He hung up the phone and turned to face a now sleeping Jen. "Don't worry Jen. We're going to be together real soon. Rex won't be an issue for much longer."

XOXOXO

Irene stopped the van when they had reached their destination.

She opened up the door and Marty gasped as she realized that Irene had taken them to the house that Victor had bought for them in New Mexico.

"What are we doing here?" Victor asked.

"I couldn't think of a more appropriate place for your love nest. There's no need to thank me son. You can thank me by producing my grandchild."

"You're psychotic," Victor stated as he shook his head.

"Come on Carlo; let's show them to their bedroom."

Carlo and Irene escorted Victor and Marty into the house. Marty noticed that it looked exactly like Victor's house in Llanview except it was a little bit bigger.

Irene and Carlo escorted them upstairs and showed them their bedroom. All of the furniture was an exact replica of her bedroom at Victor's.

"Come on Carlo; let's give them some privacy so they can get started on making a baby. Oh...and in case you need a little inspiration, this room has video cameras and if you don't have sex tonight there will be consequences tomorrow," Irene stated as she closed their door.

Victor tried to open it, but it was locked. Marty tried to open the windows, but they would not open. They were trapped in this room.

-

Todd knocked on Blair's door until she answered it.

"Go away," Blair shouted as she attempted to slam the door in his face.

Todd pushed his way inside despite Blair's attempts to keep him out. "Blair, I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"Fine Todd talk...I would love to hear your reasons for killing your own twin brother and framing Tomas for it. Please tell me why it was okay for you to lie to me for months."

"It's very complicated...my memories of the night I killed Victor are very fragmented. I just wanted my life with you and the kids back and Tomas was the reason that I lost my life in the first place so I kidnapped him and framed him for killing Victor because he stole you from me."

"I am not your possession to lose," Blair stated as she slapped Todd across the face. "You said what you wanted to say now I want you to get the hell out. Leave me alone or I'll call the police and get a restraining order."

"I love you Blair."

"You don't know what love is. If you loved me then you wouldn't continue to hurt me."

"This isn't over Blair," Todd stated as he left the house.

-

Kevin was talking to his mom when his phone started ringing. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Rachel's name on the caller ID.

"Mom, I have to take this phone call, I'll be right back," Kevin stated as he stepped outside. "Hi baby, I missed you," Kevin stated in the phone.

"I miss you too. Drew is so adorable and I'm really glad that we were able to come to Llanview. I've missed my family and I'm really excited to tell our parents about the engagement."

"Me too Rachel. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and a little bit nauseous."

"I'm sorry baby...I can meet you in an hour at your hotel room and I'll take care of you," Kevin stated.

"I would like that. How do you think our families will react?" Rachel asked.

"My mom's going to be so excited that she's got another grandchild on the way and I'm sure that Bo and your mom will be thrilled as well."

"I hope so...I'm going to go so that I can visit with Matthew and Destiny. I'll see you in an hour. I love you."

"I love you too," Kevin stated as he hung up the phone.

XOXOXO

After she had slapped Todd across the face and told him to get the hell out, Blair was feeling incredibly heartbroken. She needed someone to talk to, someone who truly cared. She got in the car and headed over to Tea's. Tea was sitting down in the living room, listening to music and trying to relax when the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be?" Tea said as she got up and went to answer the door.

She pulled the door open to see a tearful Blair standing there. "Tea, I need you," Blair said as she went into her arms. "I'm so sorry for ever believing Todd. I know how devastated you've been about Victor... and I feel as though I slept with the enemy."

"Blair, none of this is your fault," Tea said as she wrapped an arm around Blair and lead her into the living room.

They sat down on the couch together as Tea took Blair's hand into hers. "Victor's gone now, and I have to make the most of my life now with Dani and this baby girl I have on the way," Tea stated. "You have to make the most of your life, too. You can't hang on to all the regrets. They're not good for you, Blair. What Todd did isn't your fault. You're just as much a victim in this as any of us."

"Yes, but I am sure Tomas hates me now."

"Right now Tomas is very hurt and angry, but he doesn't hate you, Blair. You need to give him time."

"I don't think I want to be with Tomas... and I certainly don't want to be with Todd," Blair told Tea.

"Then you need to concentrate on your kids and healing yourself then," responded Tea. "No matter what happens in the future, I'm going to be there for you, Blair."

Tea hugged Blair tightly as they sat upon the couch leaning into one another. As Tea comforted Blair, eventually, Blair had fallen asleep in Tea's arms. Tea smiled and kissed the top of Blair's head as they continued to cuddle.

XoXoXo

Bo and Nora had just arrived home. They had the whole place to themselves. Bo put on some romantic music and poured two tall glasses of champagne while Nora went upstairs to slip into something more comfortable. When she came downstairs, he gave her a sexy smile. "Wow, you look amazing," he told her as he admired her in the nearly see-thru lingerie.

"Where would you like to practice first while we are working on creating our new little baby?" he asked her. "The hot tub? The porch swing? Or how about right outside on the front lawn?"

"What would the neighbors think?" Nora asked him.

"Who cares what they think. We're in love. Let's live and have a little fun."

"Would you like to make love by the pool?" Nora suggested.

"I think a moonlight dip by the pool sounds like a wonderful idea," he said as they went outside to the cabana. "But I don't think we'll be needing any swimming suits. Let's swim naked."

"I like that idea," Nora agreed.

XoXoXo

Joey had arrived at the hospital with Kelly. Zane had been very worried, but thankfully Joey had talked him into staying at home with his Grandpa Clint. Joey wasn't sure what was wrong, but Kelly wasn't looking well at all. He didn't want Zane to have to see his mother in such a fragile condition.

"Doctor, please help me!" Joey cried out as he carried Kelly in his arms into the Emergency Room. "My fiancée collapsed at the top of the staircase!"

A nurse directed Joey to a room and doctors and nurses rushed into the room to examine Kelly. They told Joey he had to wait outside. Joey sat down in the hallway on a wooden bench and waited impatiently for word of Kelly's condition. He hoped and prayed she'd be alright. They were planning to be married soon, and he didn't know what he'd do without her. She and Zane were his whole world.

After about 20 minutes, a doctor came out to talk to Joey about Kelly's condition. "How is she?" Joey prompted worriedly. "How's Kelly?"

XoXoXo

"Marty, I'm sorry," Victor apologized when he realized just how hopeless their situation had become. "I really tried to get us away from my mother, Carlo, Alison, and their goons, but I am afraid I failed."

"It isn't your fault, Victor. You did everything you could," Marty assured him as she gently examined the wounds on his wrists where the ropes had cut into his skin. "I can't believe your own mother was so cruel to have used a stun gun on you."

"They've been giving me drugs for months, trying to keep be subdued so I would not get away from them and reveal to the world that I am really alive," Victor explained. "I just wish they hadn't have drug you into it, Marty." He reached out to softly brush a stray strand of hair back from her face, looking at her with so much tenderness.

"What are we going to do?" Marty said sadly. "It looks like we won't be getting free anytime soon, and your mother said she's got cameras in here. If we don't have sex tonight, she said there will be consequences tomorrow. What did she mean by that?"

"I don't know, but my mother is a demented and a dangerous woman. We have to do what she wants or she might hurt you..."

"You mean... we'll have to have sex?" Marty asked in a slightly raised voice with wide eyes.

"I don't see any other way around it," Victor told her. "At least we can have the comfort of each other's arms, if nothing else. I've really missed you, Marty."

She stared at him, disbelieving that he was actually expecting her to have sex with him tonight. Yes, she was extremely attracted to him, but the circumstances were incredibly wrong. They were being watched on video camera, and his mother had given her fertility injections in hopes she would conceive Victor's child.

"Victor, as much as I'd love another baby; I don't want it to be like this. I don't want your crazy mother to take our baby away."

"That's not what I want either... but if you do get pregnant, I will think of a way to get us out of here before the baby comes. I promise you that," Victor swore to her.

*Or die trying,* he silently added.


	4. Chapter 4

Cristian and Jessica went for a walk in the park after he dropped most of his bags off at the hotel. He wasn't quite sure what to do for her but he knew he had to do something so he stopped by the river and asked her to sit with him. He took out his sketch pad and began to draw her portrait. Jessica smiled when she realized what he was doing.

"I remember when you used to do this back when we were kids. Back then life seemed so possible. Back when all you wanted to do was be an artist and all I wanted to do was write a book. What happened to those people Cris? "

"They're right here Jess…you just have to look a little closer. You have to find a way to forgive yourself."

"I've never been very good at that."

"Can you at least try…for me? I hate seeing you hurt Jess. I've never been very good at watching you cry. I want to help you through this somehow but when you beat yourself up like this…It hurts me Jess…It hurts me more then you realize."

"I didn't realize it mattered that much to you."

"It's always mattered much more then I wanted to admit. You've always mattered much more then I could stand."

He brushed his lips lightly over hers as he kissed her.

XOXOXO

"Kelly will be fine as long as she avoids stress. She's pregnant. "

"Pregnant," Joey said, almost more of a question then a response.

"She's about a month and a half now. She needs to avoid stress or it can become high risk. "

"Can I see her now?"

"You can go in but try not to tire her out. She needs to take it easy."

He agreed and walked into Kelly's room. She was just opening her eyes when he closed the door.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty…You gave me quite a scare there."

"What…what happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"What happened is that you fainted…the reason you're in the hospital is because we just found out that we're having a baby."

XOXOXO

Bo watched as Nora slipped her lingerie off and jumped into the pool. She was so beautiful as she swam…He had never seen anyone so breathtaking. Slipping his clothes off, he then jumped into the pool to join her. She pretended to pout as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"What took you so long baby? I'm already cumming."

"I want to taste," he said, as he disappeared under the water and stuck his tongue into her wet center. Nora let out a small moan as she felt him taste the sweet juices as they fell on his tongue. When he came back up, they started to kiss intensely as he nibbled on her ear and whispered huskily…

"You taste so good baby. God you feel incredible. I want to fill you up now."

"I want to be inside you Bo. You're driving me crazy. Please…Oh please don't stop that," She said as she felt him suck on her breasts as they hardened. The time for foreplay was now over as she draped her legs down his torso and he stuck his tongue inside her mouth as their kisses became more and more heated.

"Say it baby. I want to hear how much you want me," Nora said, nearly out of breath.

"I want to feel you so deep inside me that I can't tell where you end and I begin. You're so beautiful Red. I want make love to you over and over again until we are too exhausted to do much more then breathe. I love you baby."

"I love you cowboy."

That was all she needed to hear and he knew she was hot and ready for him. She trembled in his arms as he pushed inside her and they began to make love like it was the first and last time all rolled into one. They were still meshed together, pleasuring each other intensely when she spoke breathlessly into his ear…"You want to 'practice' some more?"

When he responded by kissing her neck...letting her know in unspoken ways that he still knew exactly where her spot was... she struggled to maintain her concentration as she looked into his passion filled eyes.

"Where now cowboy? Where would you like to make love next?"

XOXOXO

Rachel answered the door to Kevin exactly an hour later, just like he had promised. She was waiting for him with dinner and he smiled when he walked in and saw her wearing a sexy negligee.

"I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you," he asked innocently?

"How about we take care of each other, "She whispered seductively, as she led him to the bed? Thoughts of dinner were quickly forgotten.

XOXOXO

Riley gave Jen another shot while he waited. Jen remembering Rex of all people was unacceptable and he injected the rest of the drugs in her veins hoping that it would wipe her memory completely clean.

There was a knock on the door so he got up to answer it. "Lindsay, what the hell took so long? I waited for over an hour for you to show up."

"It wasn't easy to ditch my parole officer. What did you want?" Lindsay asked as she walked into the apartment.

"I had to wipe your daughter's memory clean so I need you to help me win her over."

"I told you that I didn't want to get involved in the sick games that you're playing with my daughter. It's bad enough that I've been keeping the fact that she's alive to myself."

"Come on Lindsay...we both know that you're not keeping my secrets out of the goodness of your heart. If you don't help me win your daughter's love then I'll make dam sure that Bo and Nora find out your secrets and you'll get the death sentence."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Lindsay asked.

XOXOXO

Irene laid in her bed next to Carlo watching the surveillance video of Marty and Victor. "Do you think that she will have sex with him?" Irene asked.

"If she's smart she will. You've already told them that their will be consequences if they don't start having sex tonight. I'm certain that Victor will have sex with her one way or another tonight. Have you seen the way that he looks at her? He loves her...he's going to do everything that he can to keep her safe."

"I hope that you're right. I really want this child," Irene stated as she cuddled closer to Carlo.

XOXOXO

"Let me make love to you Marty," Victor pleaded.

"I don't know Victor...I'm not sure that I can do this with your psychotic mother watching us."

"Forget about my mother...It's just you and me in this room...please Marty," Victor pleaded. He was growing desparate and running out of time. He couldn't let his mother hurt Marty, but he couldn't force her into having sex if she wasn't ready.

"I'll try," Marty stated defeated. She hated this. She felt like she was being raped all over again. Irene had all the power and if they didn't give her what she wanted then she would hurt them and even possibly kill them.

"I'm sorry Marty...I'll give you as much pleasure as I can," Victor stated. He kissed Marty, slow and sensual at first but it grew harder as the passion in both of them grew.

After their kiss had ended he lifted her shirt up over her head as he kissed her neck. She started to unbutton his shirt while she tried to forget all about Irene.

Victor could feel Marty's hands shaking and he helped her unbutton his shirt and take it off.

Victor unclasped her bra and removed her panties. Afterwards he removed his boxers as well. Marty laid down on the bed. He laid kisses up and down Marty's body as he tried to help her relax. He sucked on her breasts as she began to moan in pleasure.

He took her moans as a good sign and he inserted his fingers into her over and over again as she grew wetter and wetter. When he was certain that he wouldn't hurt her he lowered himself on top of her and plunged his erection into her.

It felt so good to be inside her and if it was up to him he would stay inside of her as long as possible, but it wasn't about him...it was about Marty. He could sense that even though she felt the pleasure from their closeness she was uncomfortable and probably felt violated by the video camera's presence. He thrusted into her over and over again until he released his seed.

He pulled out of her and held Marty in his arms while she cried. "It's over Marty," he whispered as he kissed her forhead.

XOXOXO

Kelly couldn't believe it when Joey told her the news. "We are having a baby?" she asked him in surprise.

"Yes. I couldn't be happier," Joey told her with a smile.

Kelly didn't look all that happy. In fact, she appeared depressed and withdrawn. She couldn't even look Joey in the eye. "What is it, Kel? What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly. "Aren't you excited we are having a baby?"

Kelly finally met his gaze, and he saw so much pain and turmoil in her expression. "How could I be happy and excited, Joey? Something could go wrong with this baby, too. I might lose another child," she responded quietly.

"Kelly, nothing's going to go wrong. The doctor just said you have to get some rest and take care of yourself. Everything's going to be fine."

"You don't know that!" Kelly said as her voice rose to the edge of hysteria.

Joey wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her, but she went stiff in his embrace. He didn't know how to reach her. Feeling helpless, he held her so tightly, whispering soft words of comfort to her. He had faith that their baby would be okay, but Kelly wasn't convinced. After having lost a child, her fears overwhelmed her. The only way she could deal with it was to try not to think of it at all.

"Joey, take me home. I want to go back to Llanfair and see my son," she told him quietly.

XOXOXO

After hours of making love, Bo and Nora finally crawled into bed together. He pulled a warm blanket over them as they curled up and prepared to sleep. "Good night, Red," he said to her after giving her a soft kiss upon her lips.

"G'night, Cowboy. Sleep well," she told him with a smile as she hugged him tightly and they drifted off to sleep.

In the morning they woke up and Bo had brought Nora breakfast in bed. "This looks delicious," she said as she looked at the tray of her favorite breakfast foods.

"There's enough for both of us," he said as he crawled in next to her and grabbed a strip of bacon off the tray.

"You think of everything," she spoke with a smile. She took a sip of her orange juice as she and Bo enjoyed their yummy breakfast together.

After breakfast, Bo suggested they take a shower. "I like that idea," Nora told him with a smirk. "And after our shower, what would you like to do today?"

"I'd like to do you," Bo responded with a wink.

XOXOXO

When Marty woke up, she was entangled in Victor's embrace. Through the barred windows of their bedroom in Taos, morning light streamed through the sheer curtains. Marty tensed slightly, remembering the night before when she and Victor had been practically forced into making love by his psychotic mother. She placed her hand on her flat stomach, wondering if she was pregnant from the incident.

"Hey, Marty," Victor said softly as he came awake and gave her a handsome smile.

He pulled her closer and gently kissed her upon the lips. After the tender kiss, he pulled back slightly and gazed into her eyes. "I'm sorry about last night," he said as he lovingly caressed her cheek.

She shook her head and whispered, "It isn't your fault, Victor. You were very gentle... and you gave me so much pleasure despite everything..."

Victor nodded. He knew he had given her pleasure, but because of the circumstances, Marty hadn't been able to reach her climax. He didn't feel right considering he hadn't brought her to her peak and wanted to make up for it now. He was already becoming erect, and he wanted Marty again.

"You know, Marty, we really need to make certain you're pregnant...so I think we should do it again one more time, just to make sure," he said to her in an erotic whisper. As he was speaking, he pulled her against him so he could feel her nakedness pressed against his.

"Victor..." she murmured as his touch sent her up in flames. She wanted him so much; despite the fact that they were being held prisoner.

He slid his hand between her legs, discovering how wet and hot she was. A smile came to his lips, knowing it was for him. "God, I want you again, Marty," he said as he came over her and gazed deeply into her eyes. She could feel the thick, throbbing tip of him pressed against her entrance.

She forgot all about the cameras as desire and passion took over. She grasped Victor's buttocks, urging him forward as he began to fill her completely. She gazed at him in amazement as he began to thrust. Over and over he took her to the edge. Just when she couldn't take it anymore, he plunged into her fast and hard. His name tore from her lips in a loud cry as she came so hard, clenching up tightly around his cock. In almost the same instant, Victor spilled his seed into her again.

After it was over, she lay there; totally dazed. "Do you think it worked?" he whispered to her quietly as he lay down next to her.

XOXOXO

Nora smiled at her husband's comment. It amazed her even now that they could spend hours making love, and he could still look at her and want her again. She felt lucky to have a man that made her feel so alive at her age…who was as passionate about her as he was about every other area of his life that he loved…

"Where would you like to do me first," she asked with seductive intentions he could see in her smile.

"How about we take that shower I suggested and then see," he responded with before pulling her into a heated kiss?

"Can you wash my hair? I love it when you wash my hair. You make me so crazy."

"I hope I can make you that crazy for the rest of our lives, "He said, before picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom.

Bo turned the faucet on as Nora slipped out of her robe. When he turned around, she was standing before him completely naked. He still couldn't breathe.

"Let me help you with that cowboy…you have too many clothes on…"

She untied his robe and it fell to the floor. In the next second they were wrapped in each other's arms, kissing each other with so much passion that breathing was no long a necessity. Bo took the shampoo and gently massaged it into her hair. She closed her eyes as he continued to wash her hair. She was being driven to the edge of passion as he touched and massaged her. Nora opened her eyes and pushed him against the shower wall as she kissed him under the faucet. She then took the soap and lathered some on to her hand and then began to massage his chest…she continued to wash him as she touched and massaged him…making him hard with desire…

"Oh God Nora…I can't take this anymore…You're driving me insane…"

"How crazy…Say it Bo… Say what I like to hear…I need to hear you say it."

"I need you…I need you so bad I can't function on anything but getting you inside me again. Please Red…I need you…I need you now…Oh God I want you so bad…"

"I want you too cowboy…so damn bad…so bad I can't think of anything but how you are making me wet and hard. Make love to me Bo…Make love to me now…over and over again…until we can't breathe."

"With pleasure darling…"

He backed her up against the wall, her legs draping down his torso as they kissed as if they would never stop…their tongues seeking contact as they deepened their kisses and the water fell down around them. Her hands lifted above her head as she was lifted further into his arms so he could have better access…and then he exploded inside her as he thrust himself into her over and over, their moans of pleasure echoing through out the bathroom as they made love to each other passionately.

XOXOXO

Lindsay hated that she had to help Riley with his dirty work but she couldn't let Bo and Nora find out that she was behind the latest stunt to break them up. If all went according to plan, then Nora would be out of the picture soon and she could "help" Bo move on…She could also help him raise Matthew…he would forget all about Nora before long…she could be his new mom… after all, her Will wanted nothing to do with her and she had to pretend that her Jen was dead…what choice did she have?

Lindsay walked into the room where Jen was being held prisoner. She had brought a Psychologist with her that owed her a favor. She was going to plant false memories in her mind. It killed her to do this to her own daughter but what choice did she have? Riley had given her no way out. The Psychologist would soon hypnotize Jen with memories of Riley and make her afraid of Rex…Lindsay watched as the process started and then left to check on the progress of her own schemes. The things you did for love.

XOXOXO

Rachel and Kevin were lying in bed at the hotel. They ordered room service and were now feeding their stomachs after they had fed their hearts. They had spent year apart and yet never had they felt this kind of happiness. It almost seemed foreign to them.

"If we have a girl, do you think maybe we could name her after other mothers? I was kind of thinking Nora Victoria…what do you think?"

"I love it Rach…and I think they will too… How are we ever going to choose Godparents? "

"Let's just think about that later. Right now we have more important things to think about?"

"Oh yeah and what might that be?"

"Well for starters…Our wedding. We haven't even started to plan it and unless you want our parents planning some lavish affair then we better have some idea what we want when we tell them. "

"What about the beach at sunset?"

"Big or small?"

"Small…just our family and friends."

"Okay but it's going to have to be soon… I'm not waddling down the aisle Kevin Buchanan."

"Is Valentine's Day Too Late?"

"Valentine's Day Is Perfect. Now that's enough planning for one night. I'm exhausted."

"How exhausted?"

"Not THAT exhausted…"

He kissed her as he rolled on top of her and they got lost in each other.

XOXOXO

Matthew took Destiny and Drew home. They hadn't decided where they were going to live but they hadn't wanted to mooch off their parents so for the time being they were living in a hotel. Matthew had enrolled in law school for the following semester and Destiny had taken a job as a waitress until she could figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Their parents had agreed to help with whatever they needed so for now they were set. They would go house hunting when they were a little more settled.

They had the crib that his father had put together at the end of their bed and after they tucked in their son, they both collapsed from exhaustion on the bed. Matthew turned to Destiny.

"I know this probably isn't the best time to bring this up but maybe we should discuss us," he said.

"What about us?"

"Whether or not you would consider marrying me."

XOXOXO

Bo and Nora had just gotten out of the shower and were fresh from making love all over the house…They were now dressed and ready for the day. Nora had taken Bo's keys and had challenged him to come and get them if he wanted to leave. He chased her downstairs, swearing that he would make her pay for that later. She had joked that she hoped he did. They both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Daniel standing there holding a gun on them. Bo pulled Nora back as he attempted to shield her from another of her psychotic ex's.

"Now come on Nora…no need to be afraid…I just wanted to say hello to my favorite ex wife…"

"I'm not your ex wife anymore Daniel…Our marriage was annulled…"

"Well now I'm hurt…don't I even get a welcome back? Doesn't our time together mean ANYTHING to you?"

"What the hell do you want Daniel?"

"Well that should be an easy one Nora…I want you to pay…If you and Bo hadn't turned me in… I wouldn't have spent all that time in prison."

"You belonged in prison…You belong in hell," Bo said.

"Now is that any way to speak to the man that has a gun on you…I've heard you've been shot quite a bit now…how many times do you think you can survive and keep coming back alive?"

"Leave my husband alone you psychotic bastard…"

"Who says he's your husband at all…"

XOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning lover's," Irene stated as she walked into Victor and Marty's bedroom with Carlo and a couple of her armed bodyguards.

What the hell do you want?" Victor asked as he tried to cover himself and Marty up with a blanket.

"I brought you breakfast and Marty needs another shot of fertility treatments. Plus I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you both. I won't lie to you...last night's performance was a little dissaappointing, but when you made Marty cum this morning I can't even begin to describe how excited I became. The video footage of the two of you got me all hot and bothered...it was a good thing that Carlo was there to help me reach my climax as well."

"You're a disgusting bitch. When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you," Victor stated as Marty cringed by his side.

"Careful son...you wouldn't want to make mother angry. I'll forgive you this time but next time you insult me I'll hurt your precious Marty."

"You're not going to hurt Marty...you need her too much," Victor retorted.

"You're right...I need Marty, but there is more than one way to hurt somebody. If Cole were to be killed during an unfortunate accident I am certain that she would be devastated."

"Leave my son alone!" Marty shouted.

"I'll leave your son alone as long as you continue to have hot, passionate sex with my son. If you don't get pregnant soon then I promise there will be consequences. Give her the shot," Irene ordered.

Allison stepped forward and injected Marty with the needle as she screamed in pain.

"Take care of her Victor. We'll be back later and remember Mother's always watching," Irene stated as they left the room.

XOXOXO

Patrick drove to Vicki's. He needed to see Todd, he was the only one who could save Margaret. He thought that he was doing the right thing. Irene had promised him that Margaret would be kept alive and no harm would come to him or Cole, but he couldn't get the look in Marty's eyes out of his head.

He knew that he had made a mistake and he was prepared to deal with Todd's wrath if it meant that he could make things right for Margaret. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Patrick, what are you doing here? Is Marty here with you?" Todd asked as he opened the door.

XOXOXO

"What are you talking about?" Nora asked as she looked into Daniel's cold, dark eyes.

"Sorry to ruin your happy, little fantasy, but Bo is not your husband...I am."

"Daniel, our marriage was annulled."

"That's not the case. The annulment papers were never filed. The clerks 'misplaced' your papers and 'forgot' to notify you."

"Why would they do that?" Bo asked.

"You would be amazed at what some people will do for money."

"You're coming with me Nora. I've got a friend who is obsessed with you and I think it would be great payback if I hand you over to him," he said as he grabbed Nora by her wrist and pointed the gun into her side.

XOXOXO

Joey took Kelly back to Llanfair and got her settled in one of the rooms upstairs. He stayed by her side until she was sleeping, and then stepped out into the hall. "Joey, what's going on with Kelly?" Jessica asked him. "We've all been so worried about her since you took her to the hospital. Dad told me that she collapsed at the top of the staircase."

"She did. She was unconscious, so I took her to the hospital," Joey responded.

"Well, what did they say at the hospital?" Jessi prompted.

"They said she's pregnant. Kelly's pregnant with my child."

"Ohhh Joey, that's wonderful. You're going to be a daddy!" Jessica said as a happy smile came to her face.

Her smile faded away when she saw the painful expression upon her brother's face. "Ohhh Joey, what is it? It isn't the baby, is it?" she asked worriedly.

"No, the doctor says the baby's fine. Kelly just needs plenty of rest and relaxation. And she needs to avoid stress," Joey replied. "It's Kelly, Sis. As much as she wants another baby, she's afraid of losing another child. She's already gone through so much, and this pregnancy scares her. I don't know what to say... or what I can do to help her."

"Maybe I can help her, Joey. I lost Chloe and Megan. I know what she's going through... and how scary it is to have a pregnancy after having had a loss. I might be able to give her some encouragement."

"You'd do that, Jess?"

"I'd do anything for my big brother," Jessica said as he hugged Joey tight.

"Thank you, Jessica," said Joey. "I think you should have a talk with her, but maybe you should wait till morning. She's sleeping and she needs her rest."

"Alright. I'll speak to her in the morning," Jessi promised. "I'm still reeling from Ford's death... but now someone is here... and I feel like I can live again. I feel like there's hope for the future."

Joey gave her a questioning look. "Who's here?" he asked her.

"Cristian," she answered. "We've been through so much, he and I, but now he's back... and we just might have a future together."

XoXoXo

Tea had awakened in the night feeling intense pain in her lower belly. She reached for the phone, calling the one person who she knew would be there for her, no matter what. "Blair, something's wrong with my baby. Please help," she said in a strained voice. She then dropped the phone to the floor as a wrenching pain tore through her.

Blair called for an ambulance and she had met Tea at the hospital as she was being examined in the E.R. "Blair, I need you," Tea whispered weakly as Blair walked in and she reached for her hand. Blair had tears in her eyes when she saw Tea looking so pale and still upon the hospital bed.

Dr. Kyle Lewis walked in, carrying Tea's chart. "I need to talk to you about your baby," the doctor said to Tea.

XoXoXo

Patrick shook his head as he looked at Todd. "No, Margaret is not with me. Your crazy mother has her. She has some sort of evil plan for her. You gotta help me rescue her," Patrick said urgently.

Todd looked Patrick with disgust, his arms crossed over his chest. "What the hell are you talking about? My mother is dead!"

"No, believe me, she isn't. She contacted me... because she wanted Margaret."

"Hold it! You're making no sense!" Todd growled. "What does my mother want with Marty?"

"Your brother is alive... and she wants Margaret to carry her future grandchild," Patrick explained.

Rage overcame Todd's face. "My asshole of a brother is ALIVE... and my mother has Marty? What the fuck? Did you just let them TAKE her?" Todd growled as he grabbed Patrick by the collar and shoved him up against the nearest wall. "Did you?"

"They were going to kill me if I didn't-," Patrick stated, but then he just made strange gurgling noises as Todd started punching him again and again. His nose and mouth were bloody as Todd tossed him down to the floor.

"Marty better be alright, or I'll kill you!" Todd yelled. "I can't believe you did that to her! How could you have betrayed her? She LOVED you!"

"I had no other choice," Patrick insisted, but Todd wasn't buying it. All he could think was that his sadistic mother had Marty and that his loathsome twin had her in his bed.

*Not for long,* Todd thought as he made a solemn vow then and there that he would rescue Marty and clear his name of his brother's 'murder.'

XoXoXo

Marty's hip was aching from all the fertility injections. Each one hurt far more than the last. She was terribly bruised, and she couldn't even lay on that side. She winced as she sat down to breakfast with Victor.

"I hate her even more for how she's hurt you," Victor said as he spoke of his mother.

Marty looked at her scrambled eggs and toast as she ran a fork through the mass of egg upon her plate. "Victor, we have to get out of here. She's crazy... and she's not going to stop until I am pregnant... and when I am, she's going to take our baby from us," Marty said sadly.

"I will get us out of here, Marty. But my main concern right now is keeping us both alive. She wasn't joking when she made her threats. We have to give her what she wants."

She looked into Victor's eyes, a strange thrill going through her from his words. "Do you mean we have to keep having sex? Over and over again until I am pregnant?"

"Yes... as many times as it takes," Victor responded. "Marty it will take your mind off the pain in your hip..."

Victor pushed the plates aside and lifted Marty up onto the table. "Marty, I want you again," he said as his mouth swooped down onto her neck. She shivered when she felt his hot moist kisses upon her skin.

"I want you, too," she whispered in his ear.

"I've never been so horny in all my life," he told her as he nibbled her soft skin and began removing her clothing.

"I want you inside me again. Please," she cried out as she tugged at his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders.

"I could fuck you all day ... and never get enough..." he stated as he settled his body between her legs.

XOXOXO

"Are you crazy," Nora said, as she jerked away from Daniel. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Now is that any way to talk to your husband," he said. "You're going to pay for disrespecting me," he said as he slapped her across the face.

"Leave her alone you disgusting son of a bitch… You touch her again, and I'll break your bones…" Bo said.

"Bo, Look Out….," She screamed just before Daniel hit him over the head with a book end. She was screaming at him to call 911 but he hadn't moved. Nora was cradling Bo in her arms as she dialed. "Bo…Bo, please don't leave me. I need you so much. I don't care what Daniel says… YOU'RE my husband…you always will be."

She had told the ambulance to hurry as Daniel ripped the phone from her hand. "You should just be grateful I let you save his pathetic ass. Not that it will do YOU any good."

"Shut up…Shut up, you crazy bastard. "

"I would watch that mouth of yours…sooner or later someone is going to knock that fight right out of you."

"Is that supposed to be a threat? I'm not scared of you. You're not going to take me from the man I love ever again."

"Who said I'm going to take you anywhere? You're going to leave all on your own."

"I will NEVER leave Bo. And you REALLY must be crazy if you think I will. I'm not going ANYWHERE with YOU."

"You will if you ever want to see your daughter again," he said in that wicked way that made her blood boil…Nora had rose from the floor and attacked him then. Over and over she hit him in the stomach, tears of fear filling her eyes. "If you have done ANYTHING to hurt my little girl then I won't just hand you over to the feds, I will kill you piece by piece…and don't think I won't…you haven't even begun to see what I'm capable of…believe me you DON'T want to mess with my kids…"

"I'm afraid I already have…and if you ever want to see her alive then you'll be a good little girl and come with me willingly… otherwise… well you're not going to want to know the answer to that."

XOXOXO

Kevin had called Rachel's cell several times and it went straight to voicemail. She had just gone out to pick something up from the store. He would have gone with her but Rachel had insisted that he stay here because she had a surprise for him. Except now it had been hours and he hadn't heard from her. It was so unlike her to disappear without calling. He started to get worried.

He tried calling his uncle Bo but his phone and Nora's had both gone straight to voicemail. Now he KNEW something was going on. Nora never turned her phone off. Not when her kids might need her. Something told him Rachel's disappearance was connected to this. He picked up the phone and called John. "I need your help. I think Rachel's been kidnapped and I can't get a hold of Bo or Nora. Something may have happened to them as well. You have to find them before something awful happens. Rachel's pregnant."

XOXOXO

Rachel had her hand protectively around her stomach as she struggled to sit up. She didn't know where she was but she knew that she was in trouble. She could smell the disgusting aroma of liquor and it scared her. Whoever was coming for her would be drunk and disorderly… She found herself wishing she could see her mom right now. There was just something about wanting your mom when you were sick or hurt.

"Momma, please…give me strength…"

She knew it was crazy to be talking to someone who wasn't here but she was out of options. She was chained to a wall in a cold, dark room and she was afraid she'd never see her family or Kevin again…she was afraid they would hurt her child. She found herself trying to think of what her mom would do. She had fought for her and her brother countless times before…she had seen it with her own eyes…she had been grateful for it… and now she was about to become a mom herself…she would have to draw the same strength to protect her own…

"I hope I can be as strong as you always were…Help me… help me get out of here and back to Kevin…"

She struggled not to give in to the drugs she had been given and fought her way through tiredness. She prayed that they didn't harm her child and that they wouldn't affect her sobriety. It was then that the doors opened.

"You," was all she had said.

XOXOXO

She couldn't believe what she was being asked to do. She knew there was no way back from this. Nora would never forgive her. They had already been on shaky ground and she had been on her way back to make amends when she had gotten into some trouble… trouble that could end her career. What was she supposed to do now? She had made a mistake and had lied about it…the one thing she had always been so angry at Nora for doing…now she had understood why…she had wanted to protect the people she loved… she herself was a hypocrite now… Maybe if she hadn't expected her sister to be perfect they wouldn't have been so at odds…She wished she could believe they could get passed this but she knew Nora…for all her faults, she was a good person…she would never do anything to hurt another person, even if she had to suffer herself. She herself wasn't that good or decent. She loved her career too much.

As much as she hated it, she had given in to the blackmail just as her sister had once given in to RJ's blackmail… only for her, it was much worse…Because she had sold her soul to the devil…she had begun the process to give Jen false memories. Now all they had to do was wait and see if it worked.

"Thank you Susannah," Riley said as she walked away. She couldn't bear to stick around and watch what her actions would do to a woman her sister loved like a daughter…a woman she was still grieving over.

She knew that remorse didn't change anything but she did have it…she did feel sick. She just hadn't inherited her sister's strength to do the right thing, no matter what the cost. And she knew she would pay dearly for this. She would lose her sister for good this time.

XOXOXO

Cristian had been waiting when Jessica got home. He knew she would be too tired to eat so he had brought her dinner. If he could do nothing else, he would make sure she took care of herself.

"You didn't have to do all this," she said.

"I know. I wanted to. How was Kelly?"

"She's afraid to hope for good things. I know how that feels. I will talk to her in the morning. She was asleep when I got there."

"Well in the meantime, don't get so wrapped up helping everyone else that you forget to help yourself. Who's going to take care of you if you're taking care of everyone else? Believe it or not people need you too Jess. Your kids need you…your family needs you…and I…I need you too."

"I'm not going anywhere Cris."

"Your damn right you're not. I'm going to make sure of it," he said as he pulled the chair out for her and they sat to eat dinner. They were barely into their first bite when they heard a loud crashing noise and went running to see what it was. Jessica gasped in horror when she saw.

XOXOXO

"What's wrong with my baby? " Tea asked as she clutched her stomach protectively.

"Nothing...you're child is completely healthy and I'd like to keep it that way. Your blood pressure is extremly high and you have a condition known as Toxemia and I'm going to need to hospitalize you for the remainder of your pregnancy," Doctor Kyle Lewis explained.

"Can't I go home if I promised to stay in bed?"

"I'll sign off on your release as long as you promise me that you'll stay in bed because the next time your blood pressure gets this high you could have a stroke and that could kill you or the baby."

"Don't worry I'll make sure that she stays in bed," Blair stated.

"I'll go get the release procedure started," Kyle stated as he left the room.

"Tea, will you move into La Boulaie so that I can take care of you and the baby?" Blair asked.

XOXOXO

"Yeah, give her what she wants Victor. Fuck her nice and hard," Irene screamed at the television set in excitement.

"What did I miss?" Carlo asked as he came running into the room carrying a bowl of popcorn.

"Nothing yet...but it's just about to get good so sit down," Irene stated as she cleared some room for him on the bed.

She took a handful of popcorn and turned her attention back to her new favorite couple.

XOXOXO

"I want you so much," Marty whispered as she could feel Victor's penis settle in at the tip of her entrance. "You're driving me crazy," Marty whispered as Victor took her breasts in his mouth and sucked.

"Is this what you want?" Victor asked as he inserted his full length into her wet, enticing hole.

"Oh god yes!" Marty screamed.

Victor thrusted until he could feel her walls close in around him and she screamed his name out in ecstasy. He thrusted once more and hit his own climax.

"I love you Marty," Victor whispered as he pulled her against his chest.

XOXOXO

"They're just so beautiful together aren't they?" Irene asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Irene are you crying?"

"I can't help it...I'm not made of stone and their love...it's something that comes from the storybooks. My little boy is in love and she makes him so happy. I just can't help but root for them...you know."

"I know...we picked the perfect couple to give you your grandchild," Carlo stated as he held Irene in his arms.

XOXOXO

"I love you too Victor," Marty stated after a couple of minutes of silence. "I never really stopped loving you and you're the only one who's making this experience bearable." Marty said as she closed her eyes.

Irene and Carlo came walking into the room and sat at the edge of the bed.

"What are you wearing?" Victor asked as he saw a huge picture of him and Marty on Irene's shirt with the name Victory written acrossed it.

"Oh this...it's just a fan shirt that I made and Victory is the squish name that I made for you guys. I've been thinking of uploading your home videos to YouTube so that the whole world can enjoy the magic of Victory like I do."

"You're such a disgusting bitch. I'm going to fuckin kill you as soon as I get out of here."

"I think that you might be bipolar son. You were so sweet and loving with Marty...and now there's such anger and hostility coming from you."

"I'm not bipolar, maybe I just hate you."

"I'm in such a good mood...I'm not going to let your sourpuss attitude get in the way. I brought Marty a pregnancy test that I want her to take," Irene stated as she handed Marty the pregnancy test.

Marty took the test and headed into the bathroom.

Three minutes later...Marty handed the test back to Irene. "I'm not pregnant, but your son and I will keep trying," Marty said hoping to appease the anger that was beginning to display on Irene's face.

"Yes, you will keep trying, but first you will need to be punished. Marty, you really dissapointed me today so I'm going to have to hurt you."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You are going to be Carlos's and I's new sex toy for a week while Victor watches," Irene stated as she clapped her hands. Two of Irene's guards came and dragged Marty out of the room while Victor screamed.

"I'm sorry son, this hurts me more than it hurts you," Irene stated as she left the room."

XOXOXO

"I'll go with you," Nora stated softly. She had to protect her children at all costs.

"Good answer, let's go."

Nora followed Daniel to his car. He handed her a blindfold and told her to put it on. Nora did as she was told and sat in the passenger seat of the car.

"Where are we going?" Nora asked after minutes of silence.

"I told you that I have a friend who wants to spend some quality time with you."

They came to a stop and Daniel had helped her walk into his house.

"Take off your blind folds we are here," Daniel ordered.

Nora took off her blindfolds and found herself looking into the cold, icy eyes of Collin Mcguiver. "It can't be...you're dead."

"Oh...Nora, you didn't really think that I would let death keep us apart, did you?"

"What do you want from me?" Nora asked.

XOXOXO

Cristian and Jessica had ran upstairs to see what the source was of the crash they had heard. Little Ryder had fallen from his crib. He lay there on the floor quivering in pain, his arm and his leg twisted underneath him. "Ohhh my God, he's hurt! My baby's hurt!" Jessica cried out.

Bree stood there, looking at her injured brother with tears in her eyes. "Mommy, his leg is bleeding," Bree said sadly.

With the utmost tenderness, Cris lifted little Ryder into his arms. "We need to get him to the hospital. I think his leg is broken... and maybe his arm, too."

"He might have internal injuries!" Jessica said with a sob. "Bree ~ honey, get dressed quickly. We need to take your little brother to the hospital right away."

Bree hurried to get dressed. After the little girl was ready, they rushed out of the house and took Ryder to the hospital. Minutes later, they arrived in the Emergency Room. "Someone please help us!" Jessica cried out. "My little boy has been hurt!"

A nurse came at once and took them into an exam room. By the time the doctor got there, a huge bruise had formed on Ryder's forehead. His right leg was twisted and deformed, a clear sign of broken bones. His little arm hung limply at his side, also misshapen. Jessica looked at him with tears rushing from her eyes.

"What happened?" Dr. Kyle Lewis asked as he looked at the little child.

"He fell from his baby crib. Please help him," Jessica pleaded.

"We need to take him down to Radiology for X-rays. You'll have to wait in the waiting room," the doctor said as the hospital staff placed little Ryder on a gurney.

"I can't leave him," Jessica sobbed. "He's my baby!"

"Come on, Jess. They are gonna take care of him," Cris said as he gently led her into the waiting room. Bree followed as she looked scared and forlorn.

"Mommy, is Ryder gonna die?" Bree asked sadly.

Jessica couldn't help it; she burst into tears when she heard her little girl's words.

Xoxoxoxo

"Alright, Blair. I'll stay with you at LaBoulie," Tea stated. She knew she had no other choice. She had to protect her little one, her precious baby girl. She needed Blair to take care of her so she could make it through the rest of her pregnancy and give birth to a healthy baby.

Blair hugged Tea tightly, giving her a tender kiss on the forehead. "I am going to take great care of both of you," Blair promised. She pulled back slightly from the embrace, gazing at Tea lovingly. She placed her hand upon Tea's baby bump and gently caressed the rounded flesh.

"This little one is already a lot of trouble," Blair said jokingly. "Just like her mother."

Suddenly the baby kicked strongly. "I think she heard you," Tea said with a little smile.

"She's awfully fiesty. Just like you."

"She's going to be alright. She's a fighter."

"Yes, she is. Let's get you home and into bed," Blair said as she helped Tea out of her hospital bed. She helped Tea get dressed and then they left the hospital together.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Tea said as Blair tucked Tea into bed at LaBoulie.

"I hope you don't mind staying in my room with me," Blair responded. "I can take better care of you and the baby this way. If you need anything in the night, I'll be right there."

"It's fine," Tea replied. "Your bed is big enough for both of us... I mean, all three of us."

Blair smiled and gently kissed Tea on the lips. She stripped down to her bra and panties and crawled into bed with Tea. "Let's get some sleep," Blair said as she cuddled up next to Tea.

Xoxoxoxo

Todd arrived at the police station with Patrick. He demanded to see Detective John McBain. "What's going on?" John demanded when Todd walked into his office with Patrick.

"I didn't kill my brother," Todd stated.

"Ohhh really? Do you have proof?" John demanded.

"Here's my proof," Todd responded, gesturing to Patrick. "Tell him, Thornhart."

"Thornhart? You're Patrick Thornhart. Marty's husband?" John asked with confusion. "I thought you died years ago."

Patrick proceeded to tell John everything. He explained that Irene had held him captive for years and how he and Marty had been hiding out together, until Irene had contacted him with her demands. He also told John of Irene's evil plans for Marty. John sat there stunned, disbelieving that Irene and Victor were both really alive. "Yes, Victor is alive... and right now at this very moment, Irene is forcing Margaret to sleep with him in hopes she will get a grandchild," Patrick told John.

"This asshole here handed Marty over to my demented mother and Carlo Hesser!" Todd growled. "Lock him up... and throw away the key!"

"I had no other choice!" Patrick cried out. "Shut the fuck up! We need to rescue Margaret!"

"I'm going to rescue Marty. But you're staying here in Llanview, you disgusting piece of crap!" Todd yelled. "Marty won't want anything to do with you after you betrayed her, handing her over to my mother and Hesser."

"Do you have any idea were Irene may have taken Marty?" John asked Todd and Patrick. The urgency to find her was great, but no one had a clue where to look.

Xoxoxoxo

From his and Marty's bedroom in Taos, Victor was forced to watch from a T.V. screen as Marty was carried into a room. She was stripped and tied up to a bed. "Ohhh God no," Victor cried out, seeing Carlo and Irene enter the room and stand over Marty as she lay upon the bed.

Marty woke up, her eyes scared and wild. "Don't hurt me," she begged.

"You've been a very bad, bad girl. You must be punished," Irene said with a cackle. "Carlo, hand me the paddle."

Carlo placed the paddle in Irene's hands. "Turn her over to expose her ass," Irene commanded.

Carlo turned Marty over and held her down while Irene began to paddle Marty's asscheeks. Marty cried out as she was spanked repeatedly with the paddle. Tears rushed down Marty's face from Irene's cruel treatment.

"I can't believe you would do this," Marty sobbed. "I love your son."

"But you didn't give him a baby," Irene said angrily.

"Victor and I have been making love day and night. It's just a matter of time before I get pregnant. Stop with this sadistic abuse. Take me back to Victor; I need him," Marty pleaded.

Victor watched the entire exchange with tears in his eyes. Marty really did love him. He believed it now. He loved her, too... so much that his heart ached. He hoped his mom would relent and bring Marty back to their room. He needed to hold her and soothe her. He couldn't bear to see her hurt another moment.

"We aren't done playing with you yet," he heard his demented mother say to Marty.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: This chapter was written by Sharon, Melissa (T & M Fan), and AngelsInstead._

**It's Not Over - Chapter Six**

Cristian held Jessica's hand as they looked at Bree and her young, sad eyes looking back at them. Jessica wiped her tears and pulled her daughter into her lap as Cristian put his arm around them.

"Sweetie, we don't really know what's going on with your brother yet. It could be something totally simple or it could be worse," Jessica said.

"I don't want Ry to die mommy," the little girl cried.

"I know you don't baby…Neither do I…I can't even stand to think that he won't be perfectly fine," Jessica stated.

"It's going to be alright sweetie…we're going to get through this. How about we try to remain positive? You want to say a prayer?"

"I think that's a great idea Chris."

The three of them held hands and bowed their heads as they prayed for Ryder's health. A short time later, the doctor came out with the news.

"He's going to be all right isn't he," Jessica cried with pleading eyes.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

Cristian pulled Jessica and Bree closer as the doctor looked at them. "Is my brother going to die," Bree asked sadly.

"That's what we're trying to avoid. We were doing some routine ex-rays and other tests to determine the extent of the damage and we found out something else. Your son has Leukemia. Your best option is a bone marrow transplant."

"Oh God…God not my baby…not my Ryder…"

She broke down In Cristian's arms as Bree wailed beside them. Neither of them could understand how this could be happening. Cristian just wanted to help them but he didn't know how.

XOXOXO

Riley watched over Jen as she slept. He hated to keep her sedated but it was the only way he could ensure that she wouldn't try to escape. He would let her go once her memories of Rex were completely gone. He stroked her face as she thrashed about in her dreams. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

Riley placed the flowers on the table beside her bed…the first step of his plan. Today was Jen's birthday. He had to believe she would remember him. A part of him felt guilty for doing this to her but she would thank him in the end…they belonged together after all. He stood and went into the other room where photographs and newspaper clippings were hung on the wall…he had collected them over the years…they all reminded him of why he was doing this…Jen was his and he wouldn't allow anyone to stand in the way of their relationship…she would be with him whether she liked it or not…and he would make sure she did…

He stared at the drug as he slipped it into a glass of water. When she woke up, he would make her drink this…and then they could be together. Jen would forget all about Rex once she was in his bed again. He took the glass and walked back into the room where Jen was starting to come out of it. The games were just about to begin now.

XOXOXO

Rex hadn't been here in a long time and he hadn't told Gigi or Shane about the real reason he had come back to town. He needed to see her today. He needed to be with her. What nobody understood was that he hadn't just lost the love of his life when she died…he had lost his child…they had just learned that Jen was pregnant right before she was murdered…sometimes he would still look for her face in every child…How different things could have been if she was still here…he would never love anyone as much as he had loved his precious Jennifer…

"Happy Birthday Baby…"

He ran his fingers across the stone with her name as he placed her favorite flowers on the ground. "I know it's been a while since I've been here but life has been really crazy…but you would know that wouldn't you? You would know that because you're my angel now…I miss you Jen…I miss you so much that it strangles me sometimes…and I wonder if we would have had a son or a daughter and if they would have had your eyes or your smile…I moved on because I had no choice with you not around and I do love Gigi and Shane but you were my heart and you always will be…I feel terrible for even thinking this because I am so happy that Gigi survived but sometimes I wish it had been you that came back from the dead…"

He placed a gentle kiss on her name and turned to leave. "I miss you baby…I hope you are having an incredible birthday up there. I'll be back soon."

He turned to leave but when he turned around he ran into someone that would change his life forever.

XOXOXO

Rachel turned to look in the cold, dark eyes of her mother's greatest enemy. She laughed because she refused to give in to fear.

"I should have known it would be you. You're the source of every bad thing that ever happens to her. What is your plan now? Are you once again going to try and steal her husband? Like that worked so well for you last time…"

"I'm beginning to see that you have your mother's same attitude…It just might get you killed…"

"Go ahead…It might be worth it just to see you finally destroyed…because you will be if you kill me…nobody likes a baby killer…"

"And who's the unlucky father to be?"

"None of you damn business," she said as she spit in Lindsay's face.

"That was a mistake…A big one."

"You can hold me all you want you psychotic bitch…you are NEVER going to get Bo to love you…"

"He will if your mother isn't around to manipulate him…"

"Manipulate? That's _your_ territory…My mother doesn't have to kidnap or drug people into her bed…they're there because they damn well want to be…Do you honestly think that Bo is just going to go flying into your arms like nothing has ever happened…he loves my mother…my mother…NOT you…when are you going to get that through your pea brained head?"

"We'll see about that won't we? You know what they say about grief…"

"Grief…What the hell have you done to my mother…if you have harmed her in any way, I swear I will kill you…"

"Little hard to do from here isn't it?"

"Oh don't you dare under-estimate a Hanen woman…My mom and I are a lot more resourceful then you think…you made us believe she was dead once…Are you really stupid enough to think, you won't be the first place they look?"

"That's why I have help silly…Your mom is in perfectly good hands…"

Rachel jerked from the cold floor where she was sitting as she railed at Lindsay…

"Where's my mother…tell me where my mother is…what kind of sick game are you playing with her life?"

XOXOXO

Bo woke up in the hospital heavily sedated and screaming for Nora. A nurse came in and tried to calm him down with more drugs but he nearly stabbed her with the needle when he pushed her away. Detective Carter Petrone came in a little while later after he shooed the nurse away…

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy instead of making things difficult," Detective Carter Petrone, John's partner, said to his boss.

"You don't understand…I have to get out of here…I have to find Nora…She's in trouble…"

"You're not going anywhere Bo…you have a nasty bump on the head that could turn into a concussion if you don't take it easy…"

"I don't give a damn about that…I need to find my wife before he hurts her…Please Carter…you can either help me get out of here or I swear I will knock you out and leave on my own…Nora is in the hands of her psychotic ex husband Daniel Coulson…If I don't find her fast…he's going to hurt her…Carter please…this is my wife we're talking about…If something happens to her, I won't be able to take it…she's my whole life…please help me find her…

"All right fine…But only because I know you won't sit on your ass and let me find her myself…"

"Your damn right I won't…and if that bastard has touched one hair on her beautiful head, I will kill him with my bare hands and I don't care what you do to me…"

"If that bastard has hurt her, I will look the other way when you do…Now lets get out of here… I got a call from John. Rachel is missing too"

"Then we better hurry...This is a lot worse then I thought..."

XOXOXO

Nora backed away from Colin as he came closer to her. She was scared. She was really and truly scared. She wanted to run but she couldn't. She was trapped by two psychotic men who wanted to hurt her.

"Now scarlet, you're lucky I don't hold it against you that you tried to kill me…"

"Stay away from me…stay away from me you psychotic bastard…just stay away from me…"

"Now is that any way to talk to your hero…"

"Are you insane…I mean seriously…are you both insane? Do you honestly think that this is normal?"

"You might want to shut your mouth Nora," Daniel sneered.

"And when have I EVER done that? When have I EVER just sat by and LET anyone hurt me…you hurt me once…if you want to do it again, you are going to have to try harder…"

She wiggled free from Daniel's grasp when she socked him in the balls, rendering him immobile for the time being. She kicked Collin in the same place as she ran for the door. She made it about two feet where she quickly dialed a phone number and tossed her phone before she was grabbed from behind and tossed onto the ground…

"You did a very bad thing there Scarlett…you are going to have to pay for that…"

Nora struggled against him as he tried to have his way with her. When she became uncooperative, Daniel held her down as she cried.

"Someone has to knock that fight out of you," Colin said.

"No…No, leave me alone…Don't touch me…Please don't do this…please…"

"I'm sorry scarlet, but you have to learn not to fight what's meant to be. You're going to enjoy this a lot more then you think."

"Face it Nora...Nobody is going to save you this time...Colin and I are going to teach you a very valuable lesson you'll never forget," Daniel sneered.

When her cries became too loud, Colin stuffed something in her mouth as he prepared to finally have his way with the woman he was obsessed with as Daniel held her down so she couldn't move...Nora's tears were running down her cheeks as she struggled to break free...She didn't think she was strong enough to fight them and could only pray that someone would find her before she was raped.

XOXOXO

Patrick felt like an outsider. Todd was right...he didn't belong here after he had betrayed his precious Margaret. He slipped out of the room unnoticed while Todd and John were talking about where Irene could have taken Marty.

He went to Rodi's and began to drink shot after shot of Whiskey.

"Aren't you Patrick Thornhart?" Natalie asked as she sat by his side.

"I am and who are you?" Patrick asked.

"I'm Natalie Banks. Is Marty back here in town with you?" Natalie asked.

"No...I don't know where she is. Can we change the subject? I don't really want to talk about Margaret right now."

"I understand. Do you want to play a game of pool with me?"

"Rack them up," Patrick said as he stared at Natalie. She might serve as the perfect distraction from his troubles.

XOXOXO

"John...I was thinking that if my mother wants Victor to conceieve a child with Marty then she would take them to a place that was important to them. Do you know if Victor took Marty anywhere when he was holding her hostage?" Todd asked.

"Marty mentioned that he took her on a picnic once, but I know that Irene wouldn't have taken them there."

"You're right...can you think of anything else?"

"No...they didn't really leave the house...wait a minute...the house, that's it."

"What's it?" Todd asked.

"Victor was planning on moving into a house in New Mexico. Irene could have taken them there," John stated.

XOXOXO

"We're not done playing with you yet," Irene stated as she smiled at Marty and positioned her on her back.

"You're a very beautiful woman and it's obvious that both of my son's love you very much which is why I have chosen you to be the mother of my stepchild, but I made a mistake...I didn't check to make sure that your equipment is in working order," Irene stated as she walked over to her sink where she had sterilized her tools. She pulled out her speculum and walked over to Marty.

"Please don't," Marty pleaded.

XOXOXO

"You sick bitch," Victor screamed at the tv as Irene inserted the speculum into Marty and spread her Vagina as far as it would spread.

Victor tore apart the room out of frustration trying to find a way to escape. Marty's screams pierced right through him and he felt so powerless and useless. He couldn't bare to stand by and watch Irene hurt her. The doors were locked and there were bars on his windows. There was no way to escape and he couldn't do anything to help Marty now.

XOXOXO

"I've heard that it's easier to become pregnant when you have multiple orgasms. It sounds like you've experienced intense orgasms while you were with my son, but orgasm's can be faked and I need to make sure that your orgasm's are real, which is why I have invented this beautiful device," Irene stated as she held out a round tiny metallic ball.

"What are you going to do with that?" Marty asked.

"I'm going to insert it into your Vagina, right next to your G-spot. It's got a built in vibrator with tiny sensors that Carlo and I can control to make sure that you hit as many orgasms as we want you to. This ball can not be removed without Carlo and I...If you and Victor try and remove it, I'll know and there will be painful consequences," Irene explained as she inserted the metallic ball into Marty's vagina and nestled it into place right beside her G-Spot.

"Cum for me Marty," Irene pleaded as she turned the Vibrator inside of Marty to the highest intensity.

Marty had never felt so much instant pleasure in her entire life as the vibrator rubbed against her G-Spot. "Oh...Gooooodddddd," Marty screamed as she felt the force of the intense orgasm hitting her.

The speculum was still inside of her and her Vagina walls ached from contracting against the metallic object.

"It looks like my invention is working, I want to taste you," Irene stated as she removed the Speculum and inserted her toungue into Marty's vagina.

Marty hit intense orgasm after intense orgasm and the pleasure had become too intense for her so she passed out as she filled Irene's mouth with her cum.

"She is absolutely delicious...come and have a taste," Irene stated as she looked at Carlo who was masterbating in the corner as he watched Irene eating Marty out.

Carlo walked over to Marty and positioned his mouth over her wet hole. She was still producing so much cum and he was so turned on by drinking from her that he needed to find his own release soon. "I need to fuck her," Carlo stated.

"We agreed that you can't fuck Marty because we don't want any paternity doubts with my grandchild so you're going to have to fuck me instead."

"But I want to play with Marty. She's so tasty," Carlo pouted.

"You can continue to eat her out while you fuck me. Move so that I can extend the table," Irene ordered.

Once Carlo moved out of the way she pulled a lever and the table extended by six more inches. She removed her clothes and laid down so that Carlo would have easy access to both of their Vagina's. "Okay Carlo I'm ready for you," Irene stated.

Carlo laid down on the table and placed his erection into Irene's vagina as he placed his mouth over Marty's. He bit the sides of Marty's vagina walls as he thrusted himself into Irene with as much force as he could. He released his cum into Irene as he drank from Marty.

"Let's let her rest now," Irene stated as she turned the vibrator off and Marty's body stopped producing cum. "She's going to need it for what I have planned next," Irene stated as she cackled.

XOXOXO

Nora tried to break free, but Daniel was holding her down and the weight of Colin's body over hers was too much. She tried her best to fight them off but she couldn't. They were too strong and she was too tired to fight anymore.

"That's it Scarlet... just relax...I promise that I'm going to make this so good for you," Collin stated as he shoved his erection into her.

"Oh god...you feel so good. I'm going to make you see how much I love you," Collin stated as he pounded into her over and over again while Daniel held her down.

Nora tried to think of Bo, but the pain was too much. It felt like her vagina was being shredded as he entered her time and time again. She had to throw up from the pain, but the gag in her mouth made it impossible for the vomit to go anywhere but back down her throat. She tried to stay awake because she didn't want them to kill her, but the pain was too overwhelming and she lost consciousness.

When Colin could tell that she was no longer conscious he emptied his seed into her and carried her to the bedroom. They tied her to the bed with rope.

Daniel dumped a bucket of cold water on her and began to slap her until she opened her eyes. "It's my turn now bitch and I want you to be fully awake as I take you," Daniel stated as he spit in her face.

"Hurry and fuck her I want to fall asleep while I'm inside of her, " Colin stated as he laughed and sat down on the floor to watch the show.

XOXOXO

Riley handed Jen a glass of water when she woke up. She had been so thirsty that she had accepted without question. He sat by her bedside and waited for the drug to kick in.

"Who are you," Jen asked him.

"I'm someone very important to you," he lied.

"How important," She asked?

"Very," He said, kissing her lips.

"Why am I here," she asked him?

"You've been in an accident. I've been taking very good care of you."

"Have you now," She asked, seemingly skeptical.

"Of Course…and I'm going to take even better care of you now."

He pulled back the sheets of her bed and began to pull her panties down. Jen was too drugged and confused to fight him.

XOXOXO

Matthew had awoken in a cold sweat…Destiny had tried to comfort him but he was convinced that something was terribly wrong with his mom and his sister… and he couldn't get a hold of either of them. He was beginning to hyperventilate as fresh panic enveloped him.

"This isn't just a nightmare Des…I can feel it…they're in trouble."

"Maybe you should try calling your dad?"

"That's a good idea…(He pulled out his cell phone and dialed) Dad…dad what is going on…I can't get a hold of mom or Rachel…is something wrong?"

"Try not to panic son…Daniel's escaped from prison…he's taken your mom hostage…as for Rachel…we're working on it…we're going to find them Matthew…I promise…"

"I want to help…They're my family too…"

Before Bo could talk him out of it he had hung up the phone.

"What are you going to do Matthew…?"

"I'm going to find my mom and my sister…You don't understand Des…Daniel has escaped from prison…someone needs to find him before he kills my mom…I'm sorry."

"I understand…just please…please be careful."

"I'm coming home to you and our son…I promise."

He kissed her softly and then was out the door to help find his family. Destiny prayed they would all be okay.

XOXOXO

"Oh don't you worry Rachel…your mother is in very good hands right now…in fact, I think it's safe to say she's getting exactly what she deserves."

"What does that mean," Rachel asked, terrified.

"Nothing for you to worry about…You'll be released once the deed has been done…because by then your mother will be so traumatized she won't have a need for her husband… and I can pick up right where she left off…"

"You are a sick bitch…this is never going to work…You're never going to steal her husband…no matter what you've done to her."

"We'll see. Now be a good little girl and keep your mouth shut…Or I just might have to hurt that precious little baby of yours…You wouldn't want that now would you?"

"I hope you burn in hell… you're nothing but a no- good psychotic home wrecker…"

Lindsay stuffed a gag in Rachel's mouth and leaned in closer to her.

"Watch that dirty mouth sweetheart…or I just might find a way to knock it out of you."

She walked away laughing as Rachel struggled to break free of the chains holding her.

XOXOXO

Daniel cut off Nora's blouse and bra with scissors…and began groping her breasts as he squeezed her nipples…

"I want to taste her nipples," Collin said…

"Come over here then… There's plenty of room…"

Collin and Daniel each sucked on her breasts…biting into her nipples by accident…

"Oh blood…I like when she bleeds," Daniel said…

Daniel sucked up her blood and began taking his pants off. Collin grabbed a camera.

"I want to take pictures of you fucking her…then we can put them on the internet…"

"Oh that's so kinky…I love it…"

He spread his body across hers as he held her down and inserted his erection into her over and over again…Nora felt as if her insides were being torn out as Daniel moved his penis around in her until he was so deep inside her there was literally nowhere else to go. He pumped her over and over until she stared to cry from the pain.

"I think she needs to be spanked," Daniel said.

"Oh I want to spank her too," Collin agreed.

They grabbed ping pong paddles and dipped them in boiling water and then they took turns whacking her bottom until it turned red and Nora was crying hysterically. Then Daniel turned to Colin.

"Let's make her cum now…I want her to cum so bad she passes out…"

"Oh and then we can wake her up and fuck her again and again and make her cum so bad…Let me go get the machine…she's going to enjoy this so much," Collin said…"Why don't you fuck her again while I'm gone…we can't leave her un-fucked for too long can we?"

"Of course not," Daniel said as he pulled her legs apart forcefully…"

"You can stop pretending you know how to close your legs…"

Collin laughed as Daniel pushed his penis into her again and again…burying his seed in her as he groped her breasts again and again. Nora was so tired she just wanted to sleep. She wondered if they would ever get tired of raping her.

XOXOXO

Joey walked into the bedroom where Kelly was sleeping and crawled into bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. As she slept, his hand crept down to her still flat stomach as he thought of their unborn child. He hoped that Kelly would adjust to the idea of being pregnant. He was so happy that they were expecting a child. He knew that Kelly had so many fears after the loss of her son, and he hoped that his sister Jessica could help Kelly. He loved Kelly so much, and he knew she'd be ecstatic as soon as their baby arrived.

"Joey?" she murmured as she came awake and sat up stiffly in bed.

"What is it, honey?" he asked as he took her hand into his in a soothing gesture.

"I just had a terrible nightmare," she said in a sob. "I dreamed that our baby died."

XOXOXO

"My baby boy has Leukemia," Jessica said sorrowfully. "What are we going to do?"

"All of his family members will need to be tested. Hopefully we'll find a bone marrow donor right away. A sibling is his best chance," replied the doctor.

"I hope Bree will be a match..." Jess said as she caressed her daughter's blond hair. She didn't want either one of her children to go through the medical testing and the painful procedures. She was so upset, she feared she'd collapse.

"It's going to be alright, Jessica," Cris said as he put his arm around her. "We should take Bree home now and try to get a little rest."

"I can't leave Ryder!" Jessica cried out.

"He's sleeping peacefully now. You should all come back in the morning," the doctor urged. "We can start testing then."

XOXOXO

Jack had been dating Shane Morasco for some time now, but he hadn't told his mom about it. In fact, no one knew. Shane was worried his dad would lose it if anyone found out they were seeing one another. Jack sneaked in and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He was half-way down the hall when his mom stepped out of her room. "Where have you been, Son?" she demanded. "Have you been sneaking around with some girl? Have you been going out at night to meet that Neela Patel?"

Jack just shook his head. "No, Mom," Jack denied. "I wasn't out with a girl."

"Well, you're coming home awfully late," Blair said as she folded her arms across her chest. "I think you owe your mother an explanation."

"Blair, are you coming back to bed now?" Tea's voice rang out as she stepped out Blair's bedroom wearing a frilly little lace nightie.

Jack's eyes widened, seeing his sister's mother coming out of his mom's bedroom. "I think you owe me an explanation, too," Jack said to his mom. "Are you sleeping with Tea?"

XOXOXO

Natalie racked up the balls as she leaned her ample bosoms over the pool table. Patrick couldn't help but notice. Natalie wasn't wearing much, and it had been weeks since he'd been with a woman. He wished he could get Natalie alone somewhere and ...

She was looking at him as she spoke his name, breaking him out of his kinky fantasy. "Your turn," she told him.

"Right," he said as he took aim and completed his shot.

"You're pretty good at this," she said to him with a grin when he had managed to knock a couple of balls into the corner pocket.

"I know how to handle my stick," he told her with a smirk.

"I can see that. But I think I'm gonna win this one."

"I don't think so."

"Well, if I win, you owe me."

"What would you like?"

"How about a kiss?" she asked.

XOXOXO

After hours of driving in their pursuit to rescue Marty, Todd and John had arrived at a motel. "I hope this motel meets your satisfaction," Todd said to John.

"Well, it isn't exactly the Hilton, but it's the only motel for 50 miles," John stated. "So it'll have to do."

"It's too bad our flight got cancelled," Todd said as he opened the door to their motel room.

"Yes, we are having shitty luck," John agreed.

Todd opened the door to their motel room to see that it only had one bed. "Our luck just got shittier," Todd said with a frown.

"Ohhh great, now I gotta sleep with you," John growled.

"I hope you don't snore."

"I don't snore, but I do sleep in the nude..."

XOXOXO

After Irene and Carlo had tortured Marty with the remote control vibrator for many hours, they had her sent back to the bedroom with Victor. By then, Marty had experienced multiple orgasms. She should have been exhausted, but instead, she felt completely sex-starved. Her clit burned and tingled, and she wanted sex so badly she couldn't even think straight.

"Victor!" she cried out when a couple of Irene's goons carried her in and lay her upon the bed.

The goons left and Victor ran to Marty's side. "Marty, are you okay?" he asked with concern as he gently caressed her cheek.

"Your mother hurt me..." she whimpered.

"I know," he said sadly as he gazed into her eyes. "I want to kill her. I can't believe she forced you to have an orgasm, then she licked your-."

"Let's not talk about her now," Marty said as she pulled Victor down for a kiss. She was incredibly horny and she wanted him to satisfy her.

Marty kissed Victor senseless but finally he came up for air. "Victor please... I need you to fuck me," she begged him.

She grasped his cock and began to stroke it. He was instantly hard at her touch. "Ohhh yeah..." he growled as he rolled over on top of her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: This chapter was written by Sharon, Melissa (T & M Fan), and AngelsInstead._

**It's Not Over : Chapter Seven**

Daniel pushed his erection into Nora over and over again as she cried. She was so sore and tired and she didn't know how much torture she could take.

"I'm back Scarlett, did you miss me?" Collin stated as he wheeled in the ECT equipment. "I'm going to make you cum so hard while you take turns pleasuring us with your mouth."

Daniel climbed off of Nora and helped Collin place the electrodes inside of Nora's vagina. Collin turned on the machine and Nora began to cum as the vibrating electrodes rubbed against her G-spot.

"Play nicely Nora or I'll have to punish you," Daniel stated as he pushed his erection into Nora's mouth.

Nora was tempted to bite him, but she knew that she would never get away. Collin would catch her and she was afraid that if she didn't do what they said then Rachel would pay the price. She tried to imagine that she was making love to Bo so that she wouldn't throw up. She sucked on Daniel's penis as Collin turned up the ECT equipment. Her body was shaking from the sensations and the pleasure was too powerful. Everything went dark as she lost consciousness.

XOXOXO

"How about a kiss?" Natalie asked. She knew that he was Marty's husband and that was half the appeal. She needed to pay that bitch Marty back for changing Liam's paternity test and seducing her husband right into bed sounded like it would be a sweet revenge.

"I think I can handle that. What if I win...what are you going to give me?" Patrick asked.

"What do you want?" Natalie asked.

"If I win I want you to handle my stick just as well as you're handling your own."

"You're on," Natalie stated as she smirked. Getting Patrick into bed would be easier then she thought.

Natalie took her next shot and intentionally missed so that Patrick would have an easier chance atwinning.

Patrick aimed and shot the last ball in the corner pocket. "Do you want to come back to my hotel room where we can have some privacy and get to know each other better?" Patrick asked as he drooled at the site of Natalie's cleavage. "I'll even let you play with my stick and balls," Patrick added.

"I thought that you would never ask," Natalie stated as she took his hand and walked out of Rodi's.

XOXOXO

"I don't snore, but I do sleep in the nude," John stated as he winked at Todd.

"You're shitting me right," Todd stated.

"Nope," John stated as he took off his belt and slid his pants off.

"You can have the bed...I'll sleep on the floor," Todd stated as he tried not to stare at John's bulging erection.

"Fine with me," John stated as he climbed into bed.

Todd stripped to his boxer shorts. He tried to fall asleep but he couldn't get comfortable on the hard ground. "Scoot over Mcbain, I'm coming into bed with you."

John moved over on the bed and Todd climbed in. He was close to falling asleep when John wrapped his arms around him and he could feel John's erection poking him in his back. "What the hell?" Todd asked as he began to feel his own erection popping up and he realized that the thought of sleeping naked next to John must have excited him on some level.

XOXOXO

"Victor, make love to me," Marty pleaded.

Victor laid himself over Marty's body and pushed his erection into her wet center.

"Fuck me harder," she screamed.

Normally Victor was a little cautious when he made love to Marty because he didn't want to hurt her, but if she wanted it hard, he could give it to her hard. He rammed into her as hard as he could and as fast as he could until they exploded together.

"That was fucking amazing, but I'm still horny. Let's take a shower together," Marty stated in her need to find satisfaction.

XOXOXO

Rex couldn't believe his eyes. He stood at the gravesite of the woman he had loved and lost so many years ago and suddenly there was this ten year old girl who looked exactly like her…he imagined that their daughter would have looked like her, had she lived…had Jen lived. He must be seeing things…she couldn't possibly be his daughter could she…but the resemblance was so remarkable that it couldn't be a coincidence either…he felt like he was suddenly in the twilight zone…

He watched as she took her flowers and went to the gravesite…her gravesite…now he REALLY felt lost….just how did she know his dead fiancé?

"Excuse me but how do you know Jen? I've never seen you here before."

"I just moved here. Who are you," the child asked? "

"I'm Rex Balsom…She was my fiancée."

"Then you must be my dad."

"Your dad…But I don't understand…Jen died when she was pregnant with you."

"She's… I don't think she's dead…"

"Of course she's dead…who else would be buried here?"

"I don't know…that's why I came here. All my life I believed that I was a Coulson…"

"Coulson….You don't mea Daniel Coulson do you…he's the one who killed her?"

"Not Daniel…Riley. He's the only parent I knew…Until…"

"Until what…Please…you can trust me…I never loved anyone like your mother and I don't even know your name…let alone why you thought that Riley was your father."

"I'm…My name is Bella Catherine…But I guess my last name isn't Coulson…I found my birth certificate…It said that Jen Rappaport and Rex Balsom are my parents…when I confronted my father…or who I thought was my father…he got really angry…It almost seemed like he was hiding something more then just the fact that he had lied to me for my whole life…"

"Like perhaps the fact that he is holding your mother captive somewhere," Rex asked?

XOXOXO

Jen felt groggy. She had no concept of time and when she could finally focus enough to concentrate, she noticed that she was naked and some guy was lying on top of her. She had a pretty good idea what happened but she couldn't remember a thing.

"Hey beautiful," Riley said as he began to kiss her.

She suddenly felt like throwing up. She couldn't explain it but something about this felt completely wrong. She knew she was supposed to feel things for him but she just couldn't. She had a feeling there was someone else…someone she was supposed to remember but couldn't.

"What's going on," Jen asked? "Why are we naked…Did we…Oh God I can't remember?"

Jen had become tearful so Riley wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. "Don't worry gorgeous, you'll remember this time…"

She wanted to tell him to stop but she was too weak…all she could do was lay there as he pushed his erection inside her over and over again…until she felt so sick that she passed out. This wasn't love…it was rape.

XOXOXO

Matthew showed up at the mansion looking for Kevin. "Have you heard anything…Please tell me you've heard something on my mom or my sister...?"

"I'm sorry Matthew…I haven't….I'm doing the best that I can."

"I know you are…But I need to be doing something Kev…I'm scared…I'm afraid that Daniel will do something to hurt my mom…and if Rachel is being used as bait…"

"I know…I'm scared too…If anything happens to either of them…or our baby…"

"What can we do? There's got to be something we can do?"

"The only thing we can do is start searching…We have literally no evidence Matthew…It's like they just disappeared…"

"Well let's do it…I will search every street from here to the end of the world if I have to…we have to find them…"

"Do you have any idea where we should start? Looking for them now is like a looking for a needle in a haystack…especially since they are not together…"

"Well then I suggest we start with Lindsay…I have a feeling if we find her, we're going to find one or both of them…that woman is always about hurting my mom…no matter what she says…she's still obsessed with my dad…she's doing this to hurt them I bet…"

"Then we better find that bitch and make her lead us right to them…she's not the brightest bulb in the bunch…she'll slip up…"

"Let's go then…we're running out of time."

They said nothing more as they left the house in search of Nora and Rachel.

XOXOXO

Jessica was a basket-case as they started the preliminary work for her baby boy's testing. Christian did the best that he could to support her and little Bree but sometimes he felt sad. It felt like he was loosing Ryder all over again.

"I know what you're thinking about…I am too…I thought that day had ruined your life…that's why I never told you how much it meant to me when I got my memory back…I never said anything because I wanted you to be happy and I thought that Layla made you happy."

"Not as happy as you…I felt terrible that day but not because I didn't want you…because I felt like I had taken advantage of you…you thought you were a teenager Jess…I shouldn't have let you talk me into what we did…"

"I never blamed you Chris…I blamed myself…I could be pretty persuasive you know…"

"You're telling me…and looking back now, I don't regret it one bit…It was better that you were with me then someone else who could have hurt you…although in the end you were… You were with Ford."

"I'm sorry Chris…I don't know what was wrong with me…"

"You had a sickness…It wasn't your fault. What matters is that we found our way back…I promise you baby…we'll make this okay for Ryder…I love that kid…There was a time when I thought he was mine…"

"He still could be," the doctor said as he walked out of the room.

"What do you mean," Jessica asked.

"We were setting up the genetic markers to begin testing for Ryder and we discovered a big discrepancy…there is no way that Robert Ford could be your son's father."

XOXOXO

Rachel was scared because she didn't know what was happening to her mom…she knew that Lindsay was capable of anything and the way she was talking made her think that she wouldn't stop until she completely destroyed her life…and took everything she loved. If anything happened to her then she would hunt that woman down and kill her…she wouldn't get away with hurting her family…Not again…Not ever again.

She struggled against the restraints that she had her tied to…she felt dizzy… she tried to focus on thoughts of Kevin and her baby but the more she tried to focus, the less she could. She realized she had been drugged moments before she fell into unconsciousness, her mother's name on her lips as she traced an "L" on the ground. Her world went black then.

XOXOXO

Carter and Bo had been searching for hours but every lead they had had led nowhere. Bo was starting to feel excruciating pain in his head but he had refused to go back to the hospital until Nora was found. Carter didn't bother trying to fight him because he knew it was a waste of time to reason with a man who's whole world was wrapped up in his wife…he was somewhat jealous because he had never loved anyone that much…

"Bo, you've got to take it easy…you're not going to do Nora any good if you pass out…"

"I'm not doing Nora much good now Carter…we keep going around in circles…There's got to be something…Damn it, why is this happening…why is she constantly suffering…she never did anything to him…he was the one who hurt her?"

"We're going to find her Bo…Daniel is a wanted man. Sooner or later someone will recognize him."

"So we're putting Nora's life in a strangers hands…No Carter…That doesn't work for me…I have to find my wife NOW…You don't know Daniel like I do…he killed two people…He wouldn't think twice about killing her too…Nora's life depends on her ability to give him what he wants…If she can't then he'll kill her…"

"And what exactly is it that you think he wants…"

"I don't even want to go there…For all I know it has already happened…and if it has…If It has then I don't know how Nora will survive this…How does anyone survive it?"

"You think he wants…You think he wants to rape her?"

"I know he does…except in his twisted mind, he will convince himself that she wanted him…"

"But he's gay…"

"Like that matters Carter…Rape isn't about sex…it's about control…he gets off on exerting power over people who are weaker then him… Normally I wouldn't say Nora's weak except he's holding her daughter's life in his hands…there is nothing that a mother won't do to protect her child and Daniel knows that…that's probably why he took Rachel too…to ensure that Nora wouldn't fight…but that would mean he has a partner…and I would stake my life on Lindsay being involved somehow…her hands are always dirty whenever Nora winds up hurting…"

"You really hate her that much?"

"I spent years trusting her when I shouldn't have…years putting her ahead of Nora when it should have been the other way around. I let Nora down time and time again and I will NOT make that mistake again. So yeah …I hate Lindsay…I hate her because whenever she is around, Nora's the one who suffers. She's the reason I spent ten years away from Nora in the first place…all because Lindsay wanted to give her a bad day…What if she wanted to give Nora another bad day…last time it cost us our marriage…what will it cost us this time…I WON'T let it be Nora's life…?

"Okay so say that you're right…why would Lindsay be stupid enough…."

"Carter, you act like Lindsay has a brain…she thinks in very psychotic terms…in her mind, if Nora is gone then she can take over her life…she's stupid enough to think that I would _thank her_…Trust me Carter…she might be very good at giving you the puppy dog eyes and making her lies believable but she's lethal…learn from my mistakes…for once in your life, DON'T think with your pecker…If you do and Nora doesn't survive this then I'll never forgive you."

"Did someone mention my name," Lindsay said as she walked into the alley and looked between Carter and Bo. "What, you two look like your going to a funeral…You should be celebrating…you won't ever have to deal with Nora's disgusting betrayal ever again?"

"What the hell are you talking about you bitch…what have you done with my wife and my step daughter?"

"I haven't done a damn thing Bo…But Nora…I think she's having a grand old time getting fucked…Look…I took pictures…"

"You are actually enjoying this…what kind of sick monster are you…can't you tell when a woman is crying out for help?"

"She doesn't look like she's fighting to me…she looks like she's enjoying herself…When are you going to learn that you married a world class whore...?"

"Shut up…shut your filthy mouth or I'll shut it for you?"

"What's the matter…can't handle the truth…"

"No what I can't handle is you spreading vicious lies about the woman I love and taking pleasure in it…Normally I would have issues about strangling a lady but you are NO lady…"

He wrapped his hands around her throat and began to choke her as he pushed her against the wall as hard as he could. "You have two choices Lindsay. You can either tell me where the hell my wife and step daughter are or I will choke the life out of you right now…and let me warn you…If I find out that either of them have been harmed, I will come back for you and I will kill you piece by piece until you are completely broken…you break my wife, I break you….Your choice…"

XOXOXO

Daniel and Collin tried to wake Nora up by pouring hot water on her but she hadn't budged and all that they succeeded in doing was adding to the cuts and bruises they had already put on her body. Collin checked her vitals and then looked at Daniel.

"She's not breathing…we'll have to give her CPR."

_Nora was walking down this path filled with flowers and lots of trees. She remembered thinking that everything looked so beautiful, which she found odd because the last thing she remembered was hurting so bad that she wanted to die and now she didn't feel anything but peace. She walked towards a little swing where a four year old girl with Red hair smiled at her._

"Who…who are you," she asked, afraid she already knew the answer?

"I'm your daughter of course…or at least I will be if you decide to go back…"

"My…My daughter…But…But who's your father…?"

"I can't tell you that…you have to decide if taking the chance is worth it. Yes it's possible that one of those horrible men is my dad…but it's also possible that I'm the child you so desperately wanted with your husband…The child you were trying to make before you were taken away from him…"

"And so am I," another red headed little girl said as she joined her sister on the swing.

"Twins…I'm having twins…"

"That's up to you," they said in unison.

"She's coming to," Collin said as Nora began to choke up blood and her heart started up again. She was in so much pain and she knew what would come next. Why had she even come back? She should have stayed unconscious. Maybe they would have left her alone then.

Nora tried to brace herself for the pain that would follow but nothing prepared her for the pain of having them rape her at the same time from different ends. They pushed into her so hard she felt like she was being ripped apart. She was crying for them to stop but they only drove into her harder as they laughed at her. She needed to throw up but she was afraid of what would happen if she did.

It was in that moment that she noticed the gun on the mattress. "This was her chance," she thought…she only had a few seconds of opportunity before they realized she had noticed it so she took it…she was in excruciating pain as they pushed deeper and deeper inside her and she couldn't focus…she couldn't focus on anything but agony…she took a one in a million shot at freedom by pulling the trigger and not knowing what or who she was shooting at…and then she held her breath and waited for the dust to clear. She could only pray she hadn't made things worse.

XOXOXO

Jessica couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ford wasn't Ryder's father? Then that meant...!

"Cristian, you have to be Ryder's father!" Jessica exclaimed. "You're the only one I was with besides Ford."

Cris stood there in a state of shock. He'd always wanted to be Ryder's dad. He loved Jessi's kids so much. "Ohhh my God, I can't believe it!" he gasped.

Then he smiled and took Jess in his arms. "It's true. Ryder is my son," he said as he smiled down at her.

"Yes. We are his parents... but he's a very sick little boy."

"The doctors are going to save him. They have to. Let's get Bree home... and we'll come back in the morning, after we have all gotten some rest," Cris suggested. "In the morning, the doctors can start the testing to find a donor."

"Okay," Jessica said reluctantly as she didn't want to leave her sick little boy.

"We'll be back first thing in the morning," Cristian promised the doctor.

XOXOXO

It was late when Natalie and Patrick arrived at Patrick's hotel room at the Palace. He wasted no time in getting naked once he had her alone. She smirked when she saw his throbbing erection. "Is this all for me?" she asked him.

"Yes. Do you think you can handle it all?"

"I know I can."

She dropped to her knees and placed her silky lips around his broad tip. Patrick groaned as he slid his cock deeply into her waiting mouth.

XOXOXO

Joey cuddled Kelly in his arms when she told him about her nightmare. "I know you're scared, hun... but I am going to see that nothing happens to our baby," he tried to reassure her. "I love you and this baby so much. I am going to take care of both of you."

He pulled her against his chest and caressed her hair until she fell asleep. After awhile, he too drifted off into a contented slumber. They both slept deeply. Thankfully no more nightmares came to plague them.

XOXOXO

"John Cramer Manning, I can't believe you just asked me that question!" Blair gasped, using her son's full name.

"Well, are you?" Jack demanded.

"Yes! I am sleeping with Tea. But it's not what you think!" Blair responded.

"Really, Mom? I know EXACTLY what's going on here!" Jack cried out. "You're fucking her, aren't you?! You're fucking my sister's mother!"

"I am not FUCKING her!" Blair exclaimed.

"Blair is taking care of me because I am having problems in my pregnancy and the doctor put me on bedrest," Tea spoke up.

"Then why is Tea wearing that sexy little nightie?" Jack asked his mother.

"Yeah, Tea... why are you wearing that sexy little nightie?" Blair asked Tea as she looked her up and down in it. She had to admit- it did look DAMN hot on Tea. No wonder Jack thought they were sleeping together.

Tea actually blushed, covering her bosoms which were slightly exposed as her cleavage spilled from the nightie. "I am going back to bed. Blair, are you coming?" Tea asked.

"Yes. Just as soon as Jack tells me why the hell he was sneaking in the house in the middle of the night!" Blair exclaimed.

"I have a boyfriend, okay?" Jack said in an angry growl. "There! I said it! Are you happy now?!"

XOXOXO

John was moaning in his sleep as he pressed his throbbing erection against Todd's back. With his own boner rising, Todd turned over in the bed. He wasn't prepared for the site that met his eyes. John's cock was standing straight up in a nest of jet-black curls, demanding satisfaction.

"You better do something about that," Todd said in a half-growl.

"Will you help me?" John asked as he looked down at his swollen cock. He hadn't been with a woman in weeks, and his cock was in great need of pleasure.

"What will you give me in return?" Todd asked.

"How about a blow job?" John offered.

"You better not ever tell ANYONE!" Todd said as he freed his own boner.

XOXOXO

Victor stepped into the shower with Marty. "Aren't you sore yet?" he asked as he backed her up against the wall of the shower and slid his immense erection into her tight little hole.

"Yes. I'm raw down there... but the orgasms keep cumming and cumming... and I can't seem to get enough. Fuck me hard, Victor! REALLY hard!" she begged him.

"Like this?" he asked as he bit her neck and slammed into her.

"Yes! Exactly like that! Ooooo! It hurts so good!" she cried out as he thrusted into her with all his power.

Victor slammed into her again and again, making her cry out in sweet pleasure/pain. As she orgasmed again all over his cock, he wondered what they would do when he was no longer able to preform. Marty would still ache for sex, but there would be no way he could please her. Thrusting into her hard and fast, he hoped he could help her...


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: This update was written by Melissa (T & M Fan), Sharon, and AngelsInstead._

**It's Not Over : Chapter Eight**

After Riley had reached his orgasm, he pulled out of Jen and got out of bed. He went to the cupboard and pulled out a tiny bottle with a clear liquid inside of it and a needle.

"What's that?" Jen asked as she tried to sit up. The motion of sitting up was too exhausting and she laid her head back down on the pillow feeling defeated. She shouldn't be here...she had a feeling that somebody was looking for her.

"It's a hormone shot that will help us create our miracle child."

"No...I can't have a child. I don't even remember you," Jen stated as she began to cry.

"You will remember me in time and until then we'll make new memories. I know that you want to be a mother Jen and you and I will make the most beautiful baby," Riley stated as he pushed the needle into her.

When he was done he grabbed his vibrating dildo out of the dresser and pushed it up Jen's vagina and turned it on full blast.

"This...this feels wrong," Jen stated as she got sick to her stomach. How could Riley claim to love her when he never listened to her.

"Shhh, just relax and cum for me baby." Riley prodded.

Jen didn't want to cum but she couldn't help it, the vibrating motion of the dildo was causing her lower region to flutter with excitement and she began to cum much to Riley's delight.

"That's beautiful," Riley stated as he pumped his penis up and down until it was hard once again.

He removed the vibrating dildo and pushed himself fully into her, thrusting hard and fast until he spilled every last drop of his semen into her.

XOXOXO

Patrick pushed his cock fully into Natalie's wet, tight mouth and groaned as she grazed him with her teeth. It felt so good...too good that he needed to pull away before he reached his orgasm before he had the pleasure of exploring her other holes. "Stop...I don't want to cum until I'm inside of you,"Patrick pleaded.

Natalie stopped sucking Patrick and she removed her handheld video recorder out of her purse. "Do you mind if I video record this?" Natalie asked as she grabbed Patrick's penis and began to massage it in her hands. Patrick couldn't think straight so he nodded his head. Natalie turned the video recorder on and placed it on the dresser.

Natalie couldn't help but fantasize about the look on Marty's face when she watched the tape and realized that she had fucked her husband as she removed her clothes and laid down on the bed.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Patrick stated as he laid himself on top of her and sucked on her nipples. "Fuck me Patrick. Fuck me hard," Natalie pleaded as she spread her legs for him.

Patrick pushed the full length of his cock into her tight hole and thrusted into her with all of his strength until they both had hit climaxes and exploded inside of one another. "That was fucking hot, do you want to do it again?" Patrick asked as he began to salivate over the thought of fucking Natalie in the shower.

XOXOXO

"I promise that I won't tell anybody our dirty little secret," John stated as he grabbed Todd's boner and began to graze it.

"I bet you have a tight little ass, if you let me try anal on you, I promise that I'll give you a blow job that you'll never forget," John whispered as he rubbed his hand's around Todd's body and inserted his tongue into his ear.

Todd was so aroused that Mcbain's touch made him feel like his skin was on fire. "Just get it over with so I can get back to sleep," Todd stated hoping that it wasn't obvious how much he wanted John's mouth around his swollen cock.

Todd turned on his side and moaned in pleasure as John pushed his erection into his tight ass. Todd grabbed his penis and stroked it as John thrusted into him hard and fast until he could feel an injection of John's cum.

"Did you enjoy that?" Todd asked as he rolled over and saw the smile spread across John's face. "I don't think that I've ever seen you smile before," Todd joked.

"What can I say, you really have a great piece of ass. Are you ready to cum in my mouth?" John asked as he placed his lips around Todd's swollen penis.

XOXOXO

Victor thrusted into Marty hard and fast as he slammed her against the wall over and over again as she cummed against his cock.

He released himself into her hoping that it was enough to satisfy her.

"I need more," Marty cried out as the orgasms continued to make her horny.

"Okay," Victor stated as he shut off the water and carried her to the bed.

"What the hell?" Victor asked as Irene and Carlo came in the room carrying a bowl of popcorn and a couple of chairs.

"You and Marty are too hot for tv so Carlo and I came to watch the live event," Irene stated as she sat down in the chair.

"Make Marty stop cumming," Victor shouted.

"Are my little balls causing Marty to be too horny for you to handle dear?" Irene stated as she laughed. "I'm sorry, but I'm having entirely too much fun watching you try your best to satisfy her. Now give us the show we came to see and fuck her already," Irene said as she ate a piece of popcorn.

"You really are a disgusting bitch," Victor stated.

"Just ignore her Victor...please I need to feel you inside of me now," Marty pleaded as the need for sex was so great that she began to cry.

"Don't cry, I'll find a way to give you what you need," Victor stated as he grabbed his penis and massaged it until it was hard again.

He pushed himself roughly into Marty, causing her to bleed with each penetrating thrust as Irene and Carlo clapped and shouted for more.

XOXOXO

It was a flesh wound…which gave her exactly seconds to make a run for it. She made it so far as the door before she was dragged back inside by her hair. Though tears fell from her face, she knew that if she begged it would make no difference at all. She would be punished now…she closed her eyes and waited. Waited for what she knew would come.

They handcuffed her to the bed as they spread her legs open so wide she felt like she would break. Collin put gloves on as he stuck his fingers up her vagina and spread her wide with a hot lubricant.

"Don't worry Scarlet, you'll feel so much better once you relax."

She couldn't relax. It felt like she was burning as he stuck his erection into her so hard that she cried. The more she cried, the harder he pushed…and the harder he pushed, the deeper he went. She hurt so bad that she begged him to stop but when he finally pulled out of her, it was Daniel's turn. When she started to scream, he took a washcloth and drenched it with alcohol…then he stuck it in her mouth and taped it shut, until she bit down so hard she bled. She wanted to throw up from the disgusting taste but then his body was pressing down on her and more blood poured out as he violently entered her over and over again…they took turns raping her from each end and sometimes at the same time until she finally passed out from all the blood lost and the amount of force they were using when they continuously raped her…

Just when she thought it was finally over and they would leave her alone, Collin took out a needle and thread and sewed up her vagina. It hurt so bad she wanted to die.

"You're such a little whore… we need to make sure you don't give your body away to anyone else. You belong to us Nora. We'll fuck you whenever we want but nobody else will."

She made the mistake of mouthing off and then they gave her a beating so severe she threw up blood before just curling up in a ball on the bathroom floor and playing dead. She was so sore that she felt dead in every other way and she could only hope that if she stayed asleep long enough then Bo would find her. Her world went black as she slipped between life and death and she started walking towards a white light where she saw someone she never thought she would see again…

"Evangeline…Evangeline…You got to help me…"

"That's what I'm here for…You have to hold on Nora. You have to hold on for Bo. He's coming for you."

She flashed between images of their life together and their life apart… She didn't know how much more pain she could handle as she started to have seizures and her heart began to shut down…She wondered if this was it for her?

XOXOXO

Rachel dreamed of Kevin saving her…of them going home and making love…of them having their baby…and then she dreamed of seeing her mom again…she flashed back and forth between good and bad images…until she finally shot up from the wall she was chained to…desperate to get away and help her mom…She wasn't worried about herself…she knew her mother was in much greater danger…She had to find a way to get in touch with her step father… and she had to do it now…

XOXOXO

Lindsay tried to break free of Bo's grasp but he was having none of it. He shoved her into the police car and handcuffed her to the door.

"I don't give a damn what happens to you now…but if you think I'm going to leave you where you can just do more damage then you can forget it. You have two choices Lindsay…you either start talking or you zip it…"

"You're making a mistake Bo…"

"The only mistake I made was ever letting you touch me…you make my skin crawl…"

"You don't mean that…we're soulmates…"

"Are you insane…we're not ANYTHING Lindsay…our relationship only existed because you told lies…I love Nora…NORA…NOT You…"

"You are going to regret that…actually Nora will…"

"And if you do anything to her or Rachel, you will find yourself at the bottom of a river…along with anyone else involved…you do what you want to ME Lindsay…You start hurting the woman I love and its war…"

He put masking tape over her mouth and started driving…When he had to pull over from traffic, he could have sworn he saw his father…

"You're not going crazy son…I'm here to lead you to your wife…she needs you more then ever…"

"What does that mean Pa? Is Nora in pain…has that animal hurt her?"

"You're just going to have to find out for yourself…and then you're going to have to be the man that she needs…things are going to change son…and you need to prove that you can still love her…"

"Nothing is going to change how I feel about her…I just want to find her… we can deal with anything together…"

"That's my boy…"

He disappeared after Bo could sense where he should be going. He found Nora's discarded Phone in the bushes. She had been trying to contact someone when the call was lost. He somehow knew she was here. Drawing his gun, he made his way towards the building…He was bringing his wife home now…anyone who got in the way would be going home in a body bag…NOBODY hurt her and lived to tell the story…NOBODY…

XOXOXO

Bella looked at Rex like he had lost his mind…she had trusted Riley…she had thought he was her father…now she was finding out things she wanted no part of. How was she supposed to trust a man she knew nothing about?

"I can't believe you would think that…my…Riley…he might be a lot of things but a kidnapper?"

"I'm afraid he's a lot more then that. I know you trusted him Bella. You have no reason to trust me. But will you? Will you at least trust me enough to prove me wrong? "

He held out his hand and she hesitated before taking it. She was every bit her mother's daughter, Rex thought.

"Fine…Let's go…but only so I can prove to you that Riley's not a bad man."

"I wouldn't expect anything else. "

They walked off and Rex was afraid of how she would take it when the truth came out…he was suddenly more convinced than ever that the love of his life was alive and being kept away from him by her crazy ex…

XOXOXO

Jen lie still, hoping that if she could just pretend to sleep then he would leave her alone. She felt like a sex toy as he continually pushed himself into her. If she could move from this bed, she would take her chances out in the cold…but she was weak and tired and had no memory of who she was…she had nowhere to go even if she could somehow manage to get away.

Her world felt dizzy as she lie on her side and tried to sleep. She feared that she was pregnant. But just as the thought entered her, Riley turned her over on her back and forced a kiss onto her lips. She wanted to throw up as he reminded her with his body that he was in control of her…She tried to tell him no but he just overpowered her and emptied his seed into her over and over again…She wished she had something happy to think of to take her mind off the pain…all she had was a blank slate.

XOXOXO

Matthew and Kevin found the abandoned car where Lindsay was tied to the door. Lindsay was begging them to save her but they did nothing.

"Like you saved Rachel…or Nora…you're the one who put them in danger you psychotic bitch, " Kevin said. " I wouldn't save you if this car caught on fire."

"You wouldn't dare," Lindsay said.

"Oh but we would," Matthew said as he pulled the lighter fluid out from his fathers trunk. Kevin held the match.

"You have one chance to save yourself Lindsay…You make a phone call…as Soon as Rachel is back in my arms safe…I will put this match down…If she's not here in the next ten minutes, you will burn to death…How does _that_sound?"

"You're crazy…"

"Takes one to know one…"

He started to pour the lighter fluid in the front seat…It would buy her some time but not much. It was just as he was about to light the match when she caved…all right, fine…fine, I'll do it…"

"Good…But no funny business…you step out of line at all, I will strike this match," Kevin said as he held the phone up to her ear after she told him a number. And then they waited for Lindsay to either sign her death warrant or her freedom…their fear intensifying with each passing moment.

_This was it, they thought…this was their last chance at saving two women they loved. It HAD to work. If it didn't, Nora and Rachel were both dead. _

Xxxooo

Colin looked at Nora twitching and convulsing on the floor and he had an overwhelming desire to be inside of her while she took her last breath.

He didn't even bother to unstitch her... he didn't have time for that so he just pushed his erection into her, tearing her stitched skin in the process.

"Oh...god...Nora, you feel so fucking amazing," he stated as he rammed into her over and over again.

XOXOXO

Bo entered the building and saw some bastard raping his wife. His mouth felt heavy and he had a hard time processing his words. All he could see was red as an unspeakable rage filled him up. He pulled out his gun as his hand shook and pulled the trigger.

XOXOXO

"I've been such a dirty, dirty girl that I need you to help me shower," Natalie stated as she grabbed Patrick's hand and guided him toward the bathroom.

"You're right...you are such a dirty girl, that I'm going to have to scrub you down," Patrick stated as he took the bar of soap and lathered every inch of Natalie's body.

When he was finished he pushed the bar of soap up her vagina and pressed her against the shower wall as he pressed his erection into her ass.

"Oh god..." Natalie moaned as he thrusted inside of her a couple of times.

"My penis needs some soap because I've been a dirty, dirty boy," Patrick stated as he pulled out of her ass and turned her around.

Instead of removing the bar of soap he pushed his erection into her vagina and rubbed it up against the bar inside of her.

"Oh...god...I'm going to cum," Natalie whispered.

"Me too," Patrick stated as he released himself inside of her.

XOXOXO

John placed his mouth around Todd's swollen penis and began to suck on it. He knew that Todd was enjoying himself by his moans of delight and the precum that was hitting his mouth.

"I'm going to cum," Todd warned as he shot his hot liquid into John's mouth.

"Too bad this is just a one time thing, because you're great at fucking Manning," John stated.

"You weren't too bad either, now go to sleep," Todd stated as he turned on his side and closed his eyes.

XOXOXO

"That was so good, but I still need more," Marty pleaded as the vibrations continued to rip through her body.

"I...I can't" Victor whispered as he was completely and utterly exhausted.

"That's okay dear, Carlo and I can fuck her while you take a break. Carlo go and get my baseball bat and whip," Irene stated.

"Wait...please don't. I'll find a way to give Marty what she needs," Victor pleaded as he began to cry tears of frustration. He didn't know how, but somehow he had to keep going...he couldn't let Carlo or Irene hurt Marty anymore then they already had.

Xxxooo

Tea was tired of listening to Blair and Jack argue so she left the hallway and climbed back into bed. She covered her head with a pillow to block out Blair and Jack's angry shouts. She was supposed to be resting, getting lots of relaxation, but it had been a mad house at La Boulie.

"Jack, you're seeing someone?" Blair asked her son in surprise.

"Yes, I'm dating Shane, Mom," Jack answered.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Blair asked.

"We don't exactly talk. I guess you've been too busy with your 'girlfriend,'" Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's- she's..."

"She's your what?"

"I- I don't know," Blair admitted.

"Well, maybe you better find out..." Jack said to her.

XOXOXO

"Awww, Victor... don't cry," Irene said as she lightly caressed his cheek. "I am sure you can find a way to please Marty, but you better give me a grandchild in the process. Let's not forget the purpose of all this."

Irene gave her son some Viagra tablets so he could fuck Marty all night long. Victor lay there on the bed, breathing deeply and trying to get ready for another round of sex. Once he had a thick erection, he asked Irene to leave.

"I'll have better luck getting Marty pregnant if you and Carlo get the fuck out," Victor stated. "I can't perform with so many eyes on me."

"Alright, Victor. Do a wonderful job. I want a cute little grandchild in nine months time; my own little heir."

"Yeah, whatever," Victor said as he waved her away. "Now get out."

Irene and Carlo quickly left as Victor sat up on the bed. He looked over at Marty who lay in a heap at the end of the bed. Juices poured for her body as the tiny vibrating balls forced her to have multiple orgasms.

"Are you ready for this?" Victor asked as he gestured to his throbbing erection.

"I'm so sore I think I am bleeding but I want it so much," she told him.

"I want it, too," he said as he ran his fingers over her breasts. He played with her nipples as he positioned himself between her legs.

"I love you, Marty," he said as he thrust himself deep inside of her.

XOXOXO

When morning came, Kelly woke up to find that Joey had made her breakfast in bed. "What's all this?" she asked him with a smile as she took the cover off the tray.

"Pancakes, sausage, and fresh fruit," answered Joey. "All of your favorites."

"It looks so delicious," she said as she took a sip of the milk.

"I thought it would make you feel better," Joey said as he sat down beside her.

"I'm so hungry," she said as she nibbled on a sausage link. "I'm sorry about last night, Joey. I truly am. I acted like a child and I-."

"No, you didn't, Kel. You have every reason to be afraid," Joey said to her soothingly as he caressed her cheek. "You lost another child... and you have every right to be afraid."

"How are we going to do this, Joey? I am scared to have another baby..." she told him sadly.

"I don't know, honey," Joey said. "But we'll get through this together."

XOXOXO

Cris and Jessica arrived at the hospital in the early morning to see how Ryder was doing. The doctors were ready to start the necessary testing to find a donor for little Ryder.

Jessica stood over him in the little crib. "Hi, Baby," she said as she kissed his little hand.

"MaMa," Ryder whimpered, wanting to leave this strange place and go home with his family.

"It's okay, Baby boy," Jessi said with tears in her eyes.

The doctor came in to explain the testing procedure. "The parents and the siblings will be tested first... and if they aren't a match, we test other family members," the doctor stated.

"Well, Cris and I have a LOT of family so someone is bound to be a match," Jessica replied.

"I want you to test me first. Then Jessica... and Bree," Cris said to the doctor.

"Alright," the doctor agreed. "Come with me and we'll start the testing procedure."

After giving Jess a quick kiss, Cris left with the doctor. Jessica remained at Ryder's side. "Mommy's here, Ryder," she assured her infant son. "I love you so much... and you're gonna get better."

XOXOXO

After a night of intense fucking, Patrick woke up in Natalie's arms. "Hey," he said as he squeezed her large breasts in his hands.

"Good morning, Lover Boy," she said to him. "How did you sleep?"

"Like the dead after our evening of hot, kinky sex," Patrick stated. "I don't know why John McBain ever left you. You're like a firecracker in bed."

"Thanks," Natalie said with a little giggle. "I guess I didn't have what John wanted..."

"Things didn't really turn out pleasant with me and Marty either," Patrick revealed.

"Really? What happened?" Natalie asked, because all she really wanted was to make Marty suffer when she showed her the video of her and Patrick having wild sex.

"I don't want to talk about it," Patrick grumbled. He had ruined everything with Marty and he was certain she'd hate him now.

"Would you like to make another movie?" Natalie suggested. "I have lots of kinky ideas in mind."

"What kind of ideas?"

"Go turn on the video camera and I'll show you."

XOXOXO

Todd and John had arrived in Taos, New Mexico. Both were armed as they burst in through the backdoor. "We have to find Marty, but this house is like a fortress," John said as he glanced over at Todd. "Be careful, Todd. I don't want you shot."

"I can handle a gun," Todd said as he rushed down the hallway. He was going to find Marty and make it up to her for all the times he had hurt her in the past. In the process, he hoped Marty would come to forgive him.

Todd and John finally found the room where Marty and Victor were being kept prisoner. John distracted the guards while Todd busted down the door. "What the hell?" Todd gasped when he found his brother lying nearly unconscious on the bed. Victor was exhausted after hours of sex. Marty was on top of him, trying to get satisfaction for her raging desires. Unfortunately, Victor's boner was no longer of service to her.

"Help me," Victor moaned. "Marty needs sex... and I can no longer... give it to her."

John entered the room, seeing Marty thrusting her pelvis against Victor's. "I need... to ... cum," Marty whimpered.

John looked at Todd with a strange expression on his face. "What the hell is the matter with her?"

"My mother... inserted a device into Marty that makes her ravenous for sex. We've been making love for hours... but I can no longer satisfy her. Please, will one of you help her?" Victor asked as he knew he couldn't take much more. As much as he wanted to continue pleasing Marty, he was physically and sexually exhausted.

"I'll help," John offered as he started taking off his clothes.

Todd stared in disbelief as John crawled into bed with Marty and Victor. "Don't touch her!" Todd growled as he saw John caressing Marty's breasts.

"Ohhh come on, Todd. I am gonna need your help," John urged.

"What can I do?" Todd said as he hesitated.

"You can fuck her with your fingers while I nibble on her breasts," suggested John.

"Please!" Marty was moaning.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: This update was written by Melissa (T & M Fan), Sharon, and AngelsInstead._

**It's Not Over : Chapter Nine**

Bella and Rex had arrived at the compound that had been Bella's home for years. Bella called for him but when they got no answer, she couldn't stop Rex from breaking down the door. Bella felt her heart catch in her throat when she saw Riley…the man she had believed was her father until very recently…and he was…what was he _doing_…she didn't have the words…he wasn't the man she thought he was?

Bella cried and ran from the room as Rex yanked Riley off of Jen. She was crying as he was finally removed from her vagina. Rex beat the shit out of Riley and tied him up so he could tend to Jen. She was so traumatized that she pushed him away when he tried to reach out to her.

"Who are you," she asked in fear?

"I'm…It doesn't matter who I am right now…you need to get to the hospital…"

"I'm not just going to take off with a stranger," she said.

"I'm not a stranger…I used to be…we were in love Jen…that girl that ran from here…I just found out she was our daughter…I thought you had died…I thought you both had…"

"I'm a mother," she questioned. Tears filled up her eyes as she thought about the baby that could be growing inside her now. She couldn't be a mother this way.

"If I let you take me to the hospital…Is there some kind of pill that can…that can prevent an unwanted pregnancy."

"There is," he said as he wrapped her in a blanket and carried her from the compound. He would deal with the rest later. For now he had to get the woman he still loved some medical attention.

XOXOXO

Kevin had been forced to stay with Lindsay because neither him, nor Matthew trusted her to tell the truth. If Matthew didn't call him in ten minutes then he would have no problem killing her.

"Why can't you just…"

"Stop it right there…If you were going to say 'trust you' then you are wasting your breath. I wouldn't trust you with a dog…let alone a human life," Kevin said.

"What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?"

"Are you serious…what did you do…there isn't enough time to even scratch the surface."

"Haven't you ever wanted someone enough that you were willing to sacrifice everything?"

"You call this sacrifice…this is cruelty…this is disgusting…and I hope you burn in hell for what you did to Nora and Rachel."

XOXOXO

Matthew burst into the warehouse just as his sister was going through withdrawal symptoms. He untied her and she looked up into his eyes, scared.

"Are you really here or am I hallucinating?"

"I'm here Rach…Kevin is really worried about you…he would have been here but we couldn't leave Lindsay unguarded. What did she do to you?"

"She…she drugged me Matthew…all these years of being sober…down the drain."

She started to cry and Matthew helped her up off the ground. "I'm going to get you to a hospital. She's going to pay for this…I promise."

"Where…where's mom…Did you find her yet?"

"Dad's working on it…he'll find her…I promise you…he won't quit until he does."

"She's hurting Matthew…they are hurting her…I know it."

"We'll help her Rach…We will…right now, we need to get you to a hospital…there is no telling what that bitch gave you."

"Matthew…Matthew, thank you for finding me."

"I will always find you sis…I love you."

"I love you too Matt…I love you too."

She lost consciousness just as Matthew got her in the car. When Kevin learned what Lindsay had done to his girlfriend, he threw a match on the car and walked away. It was time that Lindsay felt a little of the suffering she put Rachel and Nora through…if by some chance she survived, the consequences would be worth it. Nobody hurt the woman he loved and lived to tell the story. He told Matthew he was on his way and headed towards the hospital on foot.

XOXOXO

After Cristian came back into Ryder's room, it was Jessica's turn to get tested. She gave Cris a strong embrace and went with the doctor. Cris leaned over his newly discovered son's hospital bed and rubbed his back.

"I can't believe that you're my son and I never knew it until…until now. I promise you Ryder…I am going to do everything in my power to make you well again…and to make your mother as happy as she makes me."

When the child began to scream, Cris picked him up and began to rock him. "It's okay little man. Daddy's here. Everything will be all right."

That was where Jessica found them when she returned a little while later. "This is the most beautiful thing in the world. He fits so perfectly in your arms…Just like I always have."

He returned her smile as she went to him and wrapped her arms around him. The two of them held their son and prayed that they would get their miracle. They just couldn't lose their baby boy.

XOXOXO

Collin fell dead on Nora's body as blood seeped everywhere. Bo ran to Nora as Daniel started coming towards her. Bo pointed the gun at him.

"You take one more step and I will kill you just like him…you think I'm joking…just try me. "

When he tried to run, Bo chased him down and beat the shit out of him... tying him up so he could tend to his wife. He wasn't letting anyone walk for this. He wanted to kill him too but he wanted to hear him admit what he had done first.

He pulled Collin's lifeless body off of her…he didn't know it was Collin until he saw the distinguishing birth mark. The same one he had seen when Nora had killed him…or when she thought she did. Her body was still convulsing and it wasn't until he saw the stitches that he realized that Collin's penis was stuck inside her…he had to remove the castrated body part slowly or risk more pain to an already critical Nora. There was so much blood and bruises he was afraid of what the doctors would say.

He gently picked her up and wrapped her in his jacket. He wanted so bad to be able to kiss away her pain but this was one thing where that was impossible. She was traumatized and terrified…even of him. He needed to get her medical and psychological help…and fast. She had gone into a state of shock and he was worried about the damage to her system. He gently kissed the top of her head as he spoke to her. "I swear to you baby…I am going to make sure you have justice for this. I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you in time. I love you so much…Don't you dare check out on me. "

He called the police to come pick up Daniel and dispose of Collins body and his castrated penis as he rushed a gravely injured Nora to the hospital and prayed that she would make it. He didn't even want to imagine the alternative because his life was not worth it without her…It was then that he remembered…

"Oh God, what if she's pregnant." They had been trying to have a baby before she was taken…what if their happiness turned into a nightmare. He pushed the thoughts out of his head as he looked over at his wife. She barely stirred as he brushed the hair out of her face. "Oh God, you're burning up…"

Thinking he didn't have much time left to get her help, he left the car stalled at a red light and carried her the rest of the way to the hospital…not walking but running. She was immediately rushed into the emergency room and it was during those long and agonizing moments when he finally came apart…He was terrified of what was happening to his wife…He just couldn't lose her…he would never survive it.

XOXOXO

"I need a Doctor," Rex cried out as he carried Jen into the hospital.

"What's going on?" Doctor Kyle Lewis asked as soon as he spotted Rex.

"Kyle, I need you to examine Jen. I believe that she may have been raped," Rex stated as he held onto her trembling body. She was quiet and Rex feared that she was withdrawing within herself.

"Everything's going to be alright," Rex whispered as he held onto her.

"Rex, I'm going to need a minute alone with Jen," Kyle stated as soon as Rex placed Jen down on the examination table.

"No...Please don't go," Jen pleaded as she broke down in tears.

"It's okay, he can stay with you if you want," Kyle stated.

Kyle took Jen's blood and did a rape exam on her while Rex held onto her hand. There was massive bruising around her Vagina that suggested multiple assaults.

"Doctor Lewis, here are the test results of the blood work," the nurse stated as she handed Kyle the paperwork and left.

"Is there anything wrong?" Rex asked as he saw Kyle shaking his head.

"The bloodwork confirmed what I suspected. You're pregnant," Kyle explained to Jen.

XOXOXO

Patrick rushed to the video camera and turned it on. He was so horny right now and he really wanted to find out what kind of kinky games Natalie had in store for him.

"The camera's running baby," he stated.

"That's great, you've been a bad, bad boy and I need to punish you," Natalie stated as she picked up his tie. "Lay down on the bed and I'll show you just how kinky I can be.

Patrick laid down on the bed and began to moan and whimper as Natalie straddled him while she tied his wrist to the headboard.

"Fuck me Natalie...fuck me so hard. I've been so, so naughty," Patrick stated as he began to drool as he looked at Natalie's bounteous breasts.

"Patrick, Patrick, Patrick. What should I do to punish you?" Natalie asked.

XOXOXO

Todd hesitated, he loved Marty so much, but the last thing that he wanted to do was to take advantage of her. If he pleasured her now would she hate him for it later?

"Please, please help me. I need to cum so badly," Marty whimpered as she began to cry from frustration.

"I'm trying to help you Marty," John said as he took her breasts into his mouth and began to suck on her aroused perky breasts.

"I need more," Marty whimpered.

"I'm coming Marty, just don't cry anymore," Todd stated as he climbed on the table. He knew that Marty may hate him later for this, but he couldn't listen to her suffering any longer without trying to help her. He climbed on the table and pushed his finger into her bloody, raw vagina hole and pumped his finger up and down as he flicked her clit over and over again.

"Oh...god...I'm cumming," Marty screamed out as Todd felt Marty's vaginal walls contract and a gush of her famine juices soaking his finger.

"Are you okay now?" Todd asked as he smoothed her damp hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

XOXOXO

"I'm going to bed, Jack," Blair said to her son. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Okay, Mom. Good night," Jack replied as he disappeared into his bedroom.

Blair returned to her own room to find Tea lying there on the bed. "Tea, are you okay?" Blair asked when she she saw that Tea had a pillow over her head.

"I am fine, Blair," Tea responded. "What were you and Jack talking about?"

Blair sat down on the edge of the bed as she looked at Tea. "Jack wanted to know if you're my girlfriend," Blair responded.

"Ohhh my God! What did you tell him?" Tea gasped.

"I- I ... didn't know what to tell him."

"Do you mean... do you have feelings for me, Blair?" Tea asked.

XOXOXO

Irene and Carlo saw on their video surveillance monitors that John and Todd had entered the house in New Mexico through the back entrance. They escaped through the front door without being captured. They got in their van and sped away before Todd and John could apprehend them.

Meanwhile, Todd and John had just finished pleasuring Marty. "Thank you, Todd," Marty said as she passed out due to exhaustion.

"We gotta get Marty to a hospital," Todd said as he lifted her into the strength of his arms. "I'll carry Marty, and you help Victor."

"I think he needs a hospital, too," John stated as he observed Victor's very weak state. He was mentally and physically exhausted from trying to satisfy Marty for hours. The effects of the strong dose of Viagra his mother had given him had taken their toll, and Victor could barely move.

"Don't worry about me..." Victor insisted. "Just help Marty."

"We're going to get you both to a hospital," John promised as he helped Victor to his feet and supported him as they left through the door.

XOXOXO

"I think you should spank my ass with a paddle," Patrick said to Natalie. "I've been a VERY bad boy... and you need to punish me."

"I'm going to love punishing you," Natalie said with a smirk.

As the camera was rolling, Patrick drooled all over Natalie's immense jumbos. Natalie began to whip his ass with the wooden paddle. "Ohhh yes, Mistress Natalie. Spank me hard," Patrick urged her. "Make my ass sooo red!"

"I am gonna spank you so hard that you won't be able to sit down for a week!" Natalie promised.

"I love a woman who's forceful," Patrick said as he chewed on her nipple.

"After I am done punishing you, then you can punish me," Natalie told him with a wink. "I've been a bad girl, too."

"I have some sexy ideas for your punishment," Patrick promised her.

XOXOXO

After being tested at the hospital, Jessica and Cristian returned to Llanfair with Bree. Joey and Kelly were downstairs in the livingroom watching Fraternity Row. "What's going on?" Joey asked when he saw the solemn looks on both their faces. "Where's Ryder?"

"He's in the hospital," Jessica stated as she began to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: This update was written by Melissa (T & M Fan), Sharon, and AngelsInstead._

**It's Not Over : Chapter Ten**

Matthew carried his sister into the emergency room and she was immediately placed on a gurney. She was hallucinating at this point and as Kevin walked in and witnessed what the drugs had done to the woman he loved, he suddenly became very afraid.

"What…what about the baby she's carrying," he asked?

"I'm sorry sir but there's no way for us to know until we do further testing. The drugs in her system appear to be very strong."

Kevin turned away from Rachel as she was wheeled away and put his fist into a wall. "She was an addict Matthew…all these years sober and some bitch ruins all of that…what if she can't get sober this time…what if I lose her and our child?"

Matthew put his hand on Kevin's shoulder and tried to believe the words that came out of his mouth. "You're not going to lose her Kev. Rachel's a fighter. She'll fight this. She will. "

"I sure hope you're right…I can't lose them Matthew…especially not now… not now when Lindsay will no longer be an issue for any of us…"

Matthew didn't say what they were both thinking. They stood in the waiting room waiting for news.

XOXOXO

Jen couldn't seem to stop the tears from coming. The doctor had told her she was pregnant and the only thought that ran through her mind was when could she still safely abort the child…she felt like a terrible person for even thinking this but she just couldn't have a child now…so much of her life was missing…how could she add a child of rape into the mix…everything was so confusing to her now…

"I'm not even sure who I'm supposed to be anymore…how can I be someone's mother?"

Rex was about to say something when Bella came into the room, tears matching her mother's.

"Would you like to try," Bella asked, thinking she was talking about her?

"I don't even know where to begin…you're my daughter…and I guess…I guess Rex here is the man I'm supposed to be in love with… but I…I don't even know who I am anymore…I don't know anything about either of you…"

"I think in a way we all are in that boat. I know nothing about Rex…I mean dad…"

"Its okay you know…I know that you thought of Riley as your dad…if you're not ready…"

"I appreciate that but…(looking at Jen)…I'm really sorry about what he did to you…that's not the man that raised me…I don't even know who he is anymore…he went completely mad…"

"I'm sorry you were hurt too," Jen said. "It would appear that he hurt a lot of people."

"Then maybe we can learn to heal together," Rex suggested. "Maybe somehow we can learn how to exist as a family and get back what was stolen from us."

"I think I would like that," Jen said.

"Where do we start," Bella asked, nodding her agreement as she spoke?

"How about at the beginning," Rex suggested. "Maybe we can start from your first memory Jen…what's the first thing you remember?"

XOXOXO

"Hospital," Kelly asked, obviously concerned?

"What's wrong with my little nephew," Joey added?

"He's sick…he's very sick," Jessica said, through tears.

"He needs a bone marrow transplant or he'll die, "Cristian said, choked up.

"I don't want Ry Ry to be an angel mommy," Bree suddenly said.

"Me either baby, me either," Jessica said as she pulled her daughter close to her.

"I wish there was something I could do for you Jess…I'm just not sure with the new baby…"

"Its okay Kel…I want you to take care of yourself and your baby…we'll find a donor…we will."

"Well you know you can count on me," Joey said. "I'll get tested right away. Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky?"

"Thank you," Cristian said.

"You don't have to thank me Cris. He's my nephew. I love him."

"I love you Joe. Thank you so much."

She fell into her big brothers arms and cried.

XOXOXO

Bo rushed a barely conscious Nora into the emergency room. She was severely malnourished and dehydrated but that wasn't what concerned the doctors…it was the bleeding. The moment he laid her on the gurney, they were rushing her away for tests and scans…Bo was asking what was wrong with his wife but nobody would tell him anything. It seemed to be hours before anyone came out of the exam room…

"What's going on…why wouldn't you tell me anything…I know that look…please don't sugar coat it…"

"I'm really sorry Mr. Buchanan but your wife is very sick…"

"What exactly does that mean doctor? She was raped…how much more are you telling me she has to go through?"

"I'm afraid a lot…your wife is showing signs of anal cancer…"

"Cancer…you're telling me my wife has cancer?"

"I'm sorry…"

"_Sorry…Sorry…_Doctor at the end of the day she's just a number to you…you still get to go home to your family…but to me…to me, Nora's my life…after everything she's been through, how do I tell my beautiful, amazing wife that she has cancer…_Don't tell me you're sorry doctor…figure out a way to save her…I don't care how…just do it…" _

"We're doing everything we can…"

"That's not good enough…You know that we were trying to have a baby before all this…then she's taken from me and we find out that we might not be legally married after all…and when I finally get her back, I find out she's been raped numerous times and is destroyed emotionally…now you are telling me, she is also physically sick…I…I give up…I give up believing in anything good… because if good really existed then they wouldn't have put that woman through so much hell…tell me doctor…tell me how I'm supposed to watch her suffer…I have never been good at that…never…I wish I could carry this myself…I would gladly give my life if it meant I could spare her one second of agony…I don't know how to do this…I…I don't know how to make her okay again…"

He came apart in that moment as he raged at every wrong that had ever come their way…and then he wiped the tears from his face and picked himself up off the floor. If Nora needed to be told that she had cancer, he would be the one to do it. He almost lost it when he walked into her room and saw her hooked up to so many machines. He walked slowly to her bed and took her frail hand in his…

"I'm not sure how we're supposed to do this Red…but one thing I _do_ know…you have to fight it…you have to use whatever higher power you have to come back to me…this is going to be the hardest thing you've ever done…we've ever done…but we can do it together…just…baby, please don't leave me…please…just open those beautiful eyes of yours and come back to me…please…Red please…

He fell into the chair and put his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat…in that moment, Nora's spirit left her body and started walking towards the light…Maybe peace was just around the corner…she just had to figure out which way to go?

XOXOXO

"Does that mean that you have feelings for me?" Tea asked.

"Yeah...trust me nobody was more surprised by these feelings then I was. I mean...I thought that I would always hate you, you were one of my biggest rivals. I thought that I was jealous of you and Todd because I wanted Todd for myself, but as it turns out you were the one that I wanted to be with all along. How do you feel about me?" Blair asked hoping that now that it was all out there, Tea would admit to having the same feelings.

"Do you really have to ask?" Tea asked as she wrapped her hands around Blair's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

XOXOXO

"Help, we need some help," Todd called out as he carried Marty into the Emergency Room.

"What took you so long? I thought that you were right behind me," Todd stated as he saw John stumbling in the doors carrying Victor in his arms.

"You had it easy...Marty's a whole lot easier to carry then Victor," John grunted as he dropped Victor on one of the gurneys. "It's a good thing we're in the hospital. I think that I pulled a muscle in my back."

"If you stop complaining for five minutes, I'll give you a back massage after we get Marty and my brother some help," Todd stated.

"What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked as he came up to Todd.

"We need your help. These two were kidnapped and forced to engage in sexually activities for I don't know how long and they need your help." Todd stated.

"Okay bring them both into Exam Room one and I'll examine them," the doctor stated.

XOXOXO

Natalie held onto the spoon and climbed on top of Patrick. She rode him hard, while she continued to hit him until they had both reached ecstasy.

"Are you ready for your punishment now?" Patrick asked.

"Oh...god...yes," Natalie squeaked out. She was immensely excited at the anticipation of her punishment. Patrick had been the only lover that she had wanted to punish her and she hoped that his punishment would be just as satisfactory as his love making skills.

Patrick grabbed a couple of ties out of his closet and tied Natalie to the bedpost and then got dressed.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to punish me?" Natalie asked.

Patrick smirked at her as he finished zipping up his jeans and walked out the door leaving Natalie to wonder if he was coming back for her.

XOXOXO

Nora saw a bright, white light ahead of her that radiated love and peace. She wanted to be part of that light, but there was another part of her that wasn't ready to leave Bo behind.

"My dad loves you more then he's ever loved anybody and I know that if you decide to stay with him, his love will overcome the pain that you feel," he stated as he grabbed her hand.

"Drew?" Nora asked as she turned around and faced Bo's son. "Does this mean that I'm dead?"

"It means that you have a very important decision to make," Luna stated as she appeared. "If you enter that light then you will become an angel like Drew and me. You will feel more love, happiness and peace then you can imagine or you could return to your life with Bo. I'm not going to lie to you, if you return, you've got a lot of hard times and a lot of heartache and pain waiting for you, but Bo will be there and his love is strong enough for you to conquer anything."

"I've made my decision," Nora stated.

"Will you be staying or will you be going?" Drew asked.

XOXOXO

Marty was lying peacefully in her hospital bed as John and Todd watched over her. "Is she going to be okay, Doctor?" Todd asked with concern.

"We removed the device your mother implanted that caused her to have multiple orgasms. She's going to be just fine," the doctor stated. "Right now our main concern is for her baby."

"Baby?" Todd said with surprise. "Marty's pregnant?"

"Yes, she is. She's in her first trimester and with everything she's been through, there's a slight chance she may miscarry."

"Ohhh my God, my mom got what she wanted. Marty's pregnant. With Victor's baby. How will we ever tell her when she wakes up?" Todd said to John.

"I don't know... but Victor's going crazy in his hospital room. He keeps demanding to see Marty," John replied. "I told her she's alright... but he wants to see her for himself. Right now, however, he's in no shape to get out of bed."

"Is my brother going to be alright?" Todd asked the doctor.

"He's fine, but he's facing a long recovery. He had tears on his penis from being forced to engage in prolonged sexual activity."

John winced when he heard the doctor's words. "That sounds so painful," John said as he looked at Todd. "I would hate it if I was having problems with my penis."

"Your penis is just fine," Todd said with a smirk.

The doctor just shook his head and walked out. John and Todd were making eyes at each other over Marty's hospital bed when she woke up.

"What's going on?" Marty asked. "Where's Victor?"

"Everything's fine, Marty," Todd assured her. "You're in the hospital. John and I rescued you from Irene, do you remember?"

Marty blushed when she remembered begging Todd and John to pleasure her. She had been so consumed with lust that she had been ravenous for sexual fulfillment. "Yes, I remember," Marty said softly. "Irene got away, didn't she?"

"She and Carlo Hesser got away, but don't worry. You're in the hospital. You're safe and John and I will protect you," Todd promised.

"You'll be fine, Marty," John promised as he gently squeezed her hand.

"What about Victor? Is he fine, too?" Marty questioned.

Todd and John looked at each other because they didn't quite know how to tell Marty Victor's condition. How could they tell her about Victor's physical state as well as the fact that she was pregnant? How would Marty take the news that she had been forced to carry Victor's child?

When Todd and John didn't answer, Marty became greatly upset. "What's going on?" she demanded. "What are you not telling me?!"

Xxxooo

Natalie was freaking out when Patrick walked out and left her tied up to the bed. She was slightly hyperventalating when Patrick returned carrying several trays of food. "What's all that?" she demanded as he set down the Styrofoam trays upon the table.

"I went shopping for some breakfast. I was hungry from all the sex... and I thought we could use the food when we play."

"What the hell?" she gasped when he opened the tray and revealed some pancakes covered in melted butter and syrup.

"What do you intend to do with that?" Natalie gasped when he lay the hot pancake dripping syrup on one of her breasts.

"I intend to eat that off your immense jumbo," Patrick stated with a wicked grin on his face.

"How is this punishment?" she asked as she saw Patrick licking his lips.

"You haven't seen all the food items I purchased yet," he told her with a smirk.

"Ohhh my God!" she gasped when he showed her the immense zucchini hidden in one of the carry-out trays.

"I love Salad bar," he said as he pressed open Natalie's legs. "Get ready for a HUGE insertion!"

"This is gonna hurt," Natalie said as she squeezed her eyes shut and got ready to feel the burn of the vegetable's penetration.

Xxxooo

After sweet lovemaking, Tea lay in Blair's arms. "That was amazing," she said to Blair with a beautiful smile. "After losing Victor and nearly losing my baby girl, I never thought I would be this happy again."

Blair lay with her hand on Tea's bulging stomach. "I can't wait till your little girl gets here. I can't wait to meet her," Blair said.

"What are we gonna name her?" Tea asked Blair.

"You want me to help you name your baby?" Blair asked with surprise.

"I always thought that Victor would help me name our little girl... but now he's gone... and I am with you, Blair. I love you... and I want you to help me name my baby daughter," Tea stated. "I want to raise this child together, if that's what you want, too. Is it... what you want? Do you want me and my little girl?"

Staring into Tea's eyes, Blair wasn't sure how to answer.

Xxxooo

Joey kissed the top of Jessica's head. "Everything will be okay, Sis. You'll see. Grandpa Asa is looking down on us... and he'd never let anything happen to Ryder. This family has already seen too much heartache."

Joey kissed Kelly and told her he was going to the hospital to be tested to be Ryder's bone marrow donor. "When the rest of the family finds out Ryder is sick, I know they'll all come in to be tested as well. Ryder's gonna be just fine," he reassured his family. "I'll be back very soon."

Kelly hugged Joey and then she did everything in her power to comfort Jessica. "I'll take Bree upstairs to bed. It was a long night... and she hardly got any sleep in the hospital," Cris said to Kelly and Jessica.

Jessica nodded as Cris walked away. "A miracle happened last night in the hospital," Jessica said to Kelly. "We just found out that Cris is Ryder's biological father."

"Wow!" Kelly gasped. "How is that possible?"

"The doctors did some genetic testing in the hospital on Ryder to set up for his transplant. The results of the tests showed that Bobby couldn't possibly have been Ryder's dad. Cris is... and I can't be more thrilled with the news."

"I am so happy for you, Jess. I always knew that you and Cris belonged together," Kelly said with a smile. "This is a sign. Ryder is Cris's little boy. You should be a family."

"I think we already are," Jessica replied as she gave Kelly a hug.

Xxxooo

Irene and Carlo arrived at the hospital with Alison Perkins who was dressed in a nurse's uniform. They broke into the nurse's station and were reading Marty's chart. "She's pregnant!" Irene beamed. "It worked... it worked! I'm going to be a grandmother again!"

"I am so happy for you, darling!" Carlo said as he kissed her.

He started fondling Irene's ass, because good news always made him horny.

"Will you two STOP it!" Alison shouted. "Don't forget why we are here!"


	11. Chapter 11

**It's Not Over**

_Written by Sharon and Melissa (T&M Fan)_

Jen had to wrack her brain for the memories she was searching for. Most of what she knew was not actual memories but fragments of stories that she'd been brainwashed into believing.

"I'm sorry but I don't know…I can't tell what's real and what's not," Jen cried.

"Its okay sweetheart," Rex soothed. "We'll figure it out together…with our daughter."

"He's right mom…we'll do this together…we'll get your memory back…and then…then you can fill me in on everything I missed," Bella said.

"We can do that now," Rex said. "Neither of you know anything about the love story of Rex and Jen…But I know it all by heart…I lived it…"

"Then tell us about it," Jen said. "Tell us about my life."

"I would be happy to…It's my favorite story tell…Let's start with the first time I ever saw you," he said as he began recounting every memory of the greatest love of his life from start to finish…Bella and Jen hanging on his every word.

xoxoxo

The first face that Daniel saw when they brought him into the station in handcuffs was Antonio Vega, who had just moved back to town after discovering a miracle of his own…his beloved Talia was alive and in a coma…it wasn't perfect but it was better then the alternative. Now he made daily visits to the hospital where she was being nursed back to health and tried to will her to open her eyes…so far no response…today, however, he was dealing with the bastard standing in front of him…one of the bastards who had raped a wonderful woman who just happened to be a good friend of his…

"Looks like somebody brought in the trash," he said. The officer who was handling him, shoved him into a chair, and handcuffed him. Antonio got right up to him and spit in his face. "You don't deserve to be breathing air right now…I'm going to make sure you aren't long for this world."

"Was that a threat officer," he asked?

"No, It's a promise…You see, the woman you raped, happens to be extremely loved around here…there are plenty of people who would love to dish out their own brand of justice for her…"

"I didn't give her anything she wasn't begging for…"

His face was slammed into the door just after it was met by the fist of Antonio. "Don't you even think of talking trash like that again…You go into the courtroom and you plead guilty…you take your punishment…because if you even try to make things more difficult for my friend, I will make sure you join your co rapist in hell…"

He left Daniel alone as he walked away. A couple minutes later he was joined by another dangerous criminal. Rapists were not popular in prison. When the victim was the commissioners wife it was even worse…Daniel knew from the look in his eyes that he was about to get the shit beaten out of him…there wasn't a cop around for miles…and this prisoner just happened to be un-Cuffed…Daniel Coulson was about to get a dose of Karma.

xoxoxo

Kevin and Matthew were waiting in the waiting room when the doctors came out with Rachel's test results.

"How's my sister," Matthew asked?

"She's stabilized…We gave her something to combat the side effects of the withdrawal. So far your baby seems to be holding their own but that can change at any moment. Neither of them is out of the woods yet."

"Can I see her," Kevin asked?

"Of Course…but only for a moment…She's not lucid at the moment."

"Go ahead Kevin…I'm going to go call Destiny and find out how my mom is…"

"Give them my love," he said, and disappeared down the hallway. Matthew prayed that his mother, his sister, and his unborn niece or nephew would be okay as he walked towards his mother…It was there that he ran into someone he never thought he would see again…someone he thought was dead. "How the hell is this possible," He asked? He wasn't prepared for what happened next.

xoxoxo

Bo was relieved when Nora's eyes began to open. For a moment he thought he was going to lose her and then she was back with him. Nora had decided to return to her husband when she saw how miserable he was without her…except now she was in an excruciating amount of pain.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," he said. She looked around the room and began to cry. Memories of her rape began to haunt her.

"I'm…I'm sick aren't I," she asked? She didn't know what it was but she suddenly felt like she had more to face then her rape. Bo nearly broke when he looked at her.

"I wish to God I could tell you everything was fine but…Nora you have cancer…anal cancer…It's very serious…"

"That would explain why…why it hurts so much down there." She started to cry hysterically then. She remembered everything about what happened before she was taken. "We're not married are we," she asked? "Everything that happened to me…it happened because Daniel never filed the annulment papers…he wanted to hurt me…he succeeded."

"I don't give a damn what some court says…You're my wife in every way that counts…"

"Except legally," she said sadly. "He's never going to give me a divorce…the statue of limitations on annulment has run out…we're never going to have that life we wanted now…not when I'm dying"

"You're going to beat this baby…we're going to beat this…don't you dare think of checking out on me now…"

"I might not have a choice…"

"There's always a choice…"

"I can't do this Bo…Don't you understand how much it hurts?"

"Please don't ask me to let you go…I can't…we'll get help…I promise you, I'll get you the best doctors money can buy…I'll get you counseling…anything you need…just don't…don't you quit on me…on us…I just got you back…I love you too damn much to lose you…"

She didn't get a chance to respond…The doctor had entered the hospital room with her test results.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid it's not good news…we found something else in your blood work…something you're not going to like…"

xoxoxo

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?" Marty demanded to know as she saw Todd look at John.

"Marty, you need to remain calm for the baby's sake," Todd whispered.

"Baby, what baby?"

"You're pregnant Marty," Todd explained.

"I'm pregnant...does Victor know?"

"Not yet," John stated.

"I need to see him," Marty said as she began to pull the IV's out of her arm.

xoxoxo

Patrick pushed the Zuchini into Natalie's hole as she moaned. It hurt...but at the same time, it had provided her with an extreme amount of pleasure.

He leaned over her and nibbled on her breasts as he ate the pancake off of her bare skin. He licked all of the remaining syrup from off her perky breasts.

"I want you to suck on me while I make you cum harder then you've ever cum before," Patrick said as he sat over her face so that she would have easy access to his penis.

He draped himself over her in the sixty-nine position and thrusted the Zuchini in and out of her as she pleasured him with her tongue. "Cum for me Natalie," he ordered as he was so close to hitting his own orgasm.

xoxoxo

"Will you two stop it, don't forget why we are here," Alison chastised Irene and Carlo.

"I'll create the diversion while you grab Marty," Alison said as she headed to the fire alarm.

She pulled the lever down hoping that the next phase of their plan would be successful.

xoxoxo

"How the hell is this possible?" Matthew asked as he looked into the face of the man he had thought was his father for so long. "Sam," he gasped out.

"Hello Matthew, I know you're confused and I will explain everything, but right now I need your help in reclaiming the love of my life," Sam said as he stepped closer to Matthew.

He pulled Matthew into a hug and stuck the drug into his back. He placed him on a gurney and lifted the surgical mask over his face. Matthew was his key to getting Nora back.

xoxoxo

Kevin walked into Rachel's room and sat by her bedside. Not long ago they were planning for the birth of their child and their upcoming wedding…now they were dealing with so much worse. He could tell she was having nightmares as she slipped in and out of consciousness…she was mumbling things that didn't make a whole lot of sense…obviously scared for her life. When he took her hand in his, her sub conscience jerked it away…he tried to hide the sadness in his eyes when he spoke to her.

"Its okay baby…you're safe now…I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again…you beat your drug addiction once…you can do it again…"

She was crying in her dreams and he would have given anything to wrap her in his arms and comfort her…but he couldn't do that…not when she was still unconscious…As he tried to soothe her by rubbing her back, he noticed something he hadn't noticed before…there were bruises all along her body…if she had simply been shot up with needles then why was she covered in bruises…

"Oh Dear God," he thought to himself. "What if Rachel had been sexually assaulted?" As far as he knew, Lindsay had been her only captor, but that didn't necessarily mean anything…She was just crazy enough to either hire someone to attack her…or do it herself…he called a nurse and asked for a test to determine if Rachel had been raped. He prayed his mind was just playing tricks on him.

xoxoxo

Bella and Rex did their best to make things better for Jen. She was still emotionally unwell but she genuinely wanted to try to remember their past and make it work. They were taking baby steps but it was more then they had before. The doctors had given Jen an early release as long as she promised to see a counselor in an outpatient setting. Given the circumstances, she agreed and the three of them went on a picnic to celebrate. Rex had his arm around Jen when he heard another voice from another life.

"So this is where you have been…you've traded us in for a new family," Gigi asked, as she and Shane looked up at Rex, Jen and Bella? Neither of Rex's families seemed to know anything about the other. What could he possibly say to make this better?

xoxoxo

Antonio sat in Talia's hospital room and held her hand. He was grateful that she was still alive but he was beginning to lose hope. She had been in a coma for so long now. How could she possibly be the same when she woke up?

"I love you Talia. I can wait for as long as I have to," he said. _Something inside him still believed that she could hear him. _

He read another chapter of the book he brought to her and gave her a kiss goodnight. He was about to leave when he thought he heard her stir.

"Talia…Talia, is that you," he asked hopefully?

xoxoxo

Jessica joined Cristian in Bree's bedroom and they kissed her goodnight. She smiled as she watched him with her. "You're a wonderful father Cristian Vega…Even when they aren't really yours."

"I love you Jessica…your kids are mine…they're a part of you…"

"You're a part of me too," she said, as she led him into her own bedroom. "What if they don't find a donor for Ryder…what if I lose my little boy?"

"Honey, you can't think like that…There are so many people that love him that are being tested…"

"But that's no guarantee…a sibling is his best chance…Bree is only a half sibling… so her chances aren't as good…I can't risk losing another child…I won't be able to take it."

She pressed her lips to Cristian's as she led him to the bed. "Make love to me…let's make another child," she begged?

xoxoxo

Daniel was led into the infirmary after he was savagely beaten from another inmate. They knew what he had done and rapists did not fare well in prison. They did what was required by law and nothing more. They left him on the gurney until a big old woman walked in on the next shift. She closed the door and looked into Daniel's cold eyes. "I think it's time you knew what it feels like to be raped," she said.

Daniel would have tried to scream but he knew nobody would care… he was forced to just lie there in pain as the woman gave him a taste of what he gave to Nora….it wasn't nearly as bad but it was a start… and then she just left him there as she went to shower and clean off the filth of raping a rapist. Nobody would be around to see when his pecker fell off from too much use…and he would bleed to death in the infirmary…Nobody would care then either…he had raped and tortured the commissioner's wife and that was unforgivable.

Maybe now that he was dead, Nora could file the necessary papers just to be on the safe side…and she and Bo could finally be married for real…they were already married in everyone else's eyes…Daniel and Colin were dead…now maybe the healing could start…or could it?

xoxoxo

Bo held Nora's hands as they looked up at the doctor. "What is it…what else is wrong with my wife," Bo asked?

"She's pregnant…under the circumstances…"

"Under the circumstances, I could either be carrying a child from one of the bastards that raped me…or I could be carrying my husband's…sorry…my not really husband's…and there's no guarantee I can even carry this child because of the cancer is there?"

"I'm sorry Nora…I wish I had better news for you…"

"So do I…believe me so do I," she cried.

"What do you want to do," Bo asked her?

"I really need to know if this child is yours," she said to her husband. "We were so happy and in love before this happened. We were trying to have a baby…if I'm carrying that child then I will do whatever I have to, to make sure we give birth to our miracle child…but if I am carrying the child of one of my rapists…I'm just not sure I can stand to go through nine months carrying a child that only exists because I was violated…I'm just not sure I'm that strong…"

"I will support whatever decision you make Red…I know you are going through hell right now…but I love you so much…you will never be alone again."

"Can you use the blood you already took for a D.N.A. test," she asked the doctor?

"I'll put a rush on it."

After the doctor left, Nora finally allowed herself to break down. She threw everything off the table by her bed as she became emotional. Bo finally got her to stop when he climbed on the bed with her and held her in his arms…He soothed her as she sobbed by singing her a lullaby… she cried all the tears she had left in her as Bo rocked her to sleep in his arms…he was never going to let her get hurt again…he watched her heartbeat rise and fall as she slept in his arms…he was too scared to go to sleep out of fear that he would wake up and find her gone…


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: This update was written by Melissa (T & M Fan), Sharon, and AngelsInstead._

**It's Not Over : Chapter Ten**

Todd and John watched in horror as Marty pulled the IVs out of her arm and insisted she had to go see Victor. "Wait! We'll help you," Todd said as he saw Marty get to her feet and nearly fall to the floor. She was way too weak to be up walking around.

"Thank you, Todd," Marty said when John got a wheelchair and Todd gently placed her in it.

"We'll take you to see my brother," Todd promised.

Todd and John pushed Marty's wheelchair to Victor's room. Victor was very surprised, but happy to see Marty.

"Marty, are you alright?" he asked her in concern. "Did my mother do any permanent damage to you?"

"I'm going to be just fine, Victor," Marty assured him. "How are you?"

"I have a few injuries, but I am going to be fine, too," he reassured her.

Victor looked up at John and Todd. "Thank you for bringing Marty to see me. I need to talk to her alone now," Victor stated.

"Alright. There's something Todd and I need to do," John replied as he gave Todd a sly little wink.

Once they walked into the hallway, Todd asked John, "What do we need to do?"

"Each other," John replied.

After they were alone, Marty managed to leave her wheelchair and crawl into bed with Victor. She lay her head on his chest and cuddled with him as he caressed her hair.

"I missed you," he said as he kissed her neck.

"I missed you, too," she replied. "There's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it, Marty?" he asked.

"I am pregnant," she revealed. "I'm going to have your child."

Xxxooo

"Ohhh that feels so good! Deeper! Harder!" Natalie cried out as Patrick fucked her with the zucchini.

After a few minutes, she climaxed and simultaneously, Patrick had cum in her mouth. "That was so hot," Natalie said as she lay entangled in Patrick's arms.

"I can't believe we got the whole thing on film," Patrick said with a smirk.

"Yes, it's going to be so much fun to watch later," Natalie agreed. "Do you think you could untie me so we can go take a shower?"

"Yeah, I'd love to take a shower with you. Do you think you can walk ... after that huge insertion?"

"I'm going to be sore for awhile... but I'll be fine, Patrick, you kinky boy."

"I'm glad you're a kinky girl," he told her with a wink.

Xxxooo

"Of course I want you, Tea," Blair answered. "I am love with you. YOU - and not anyone else. I want us to be together always ... and I would be honored if we could raise your little girl together. She'll be raised with her big brother Sam. He's going to be so happy. And I know he'll be an amazing big brother."

"What will the kids think about you and I together?"

"I am sure they'll be happy... and it really doesn't matter what they think. We love each other... and we deserve to be happy. We've both had way too many broken relationships in the past. We deserve this chance at happiness. And we are going to take it."

Tea couldn't believe it. She threw her arms around Blair and held her tight. Just then there was a knock at the door. Blair went to answer it in her robe as Tea lay in bed, covered by the blankets.

"What is it?" Blair asked when she saw Jack standing at the door.

"I take it you told Tea your feelings for her," Jack replied. "My bedroom is right next to yours. The walls are very thin... and I could hear Tea screaming all night."

"Jack Manning!" Blair gasped as she chastised her son. Tea blushed from where she lay tangled in the sheets.

"I love her, Jack," Blair said simply after his laughter had faded.

"I'm happy for you, Mom," Jack said as he gave her a hug.

Xxxooo

"I'd love to make another child with you," Cris said to Jessica.

They sunk down on the bed together, holding one another. Very gently, they began to undress each other. "You're so beautiful," Cris said as he traced Jessica's silky skin.

She nibbled his neck as he molded her breast in his hand. "Cris, I need you now," she pleaded.

"Let's give Bree and Ryder a little brother or sister," he said as he joined their bodies as one.

Xxxooo

John and Todd had returned to Marty's hospital room for some "alone" time. John got naked and lay down in the hospital bed. He was stroking his cock until it stood up rock-hard and throbbing as Todd watched from a chair in the corner. "Come over here, Todd. I have something for you," John called out with a sexy smirk.

Before Todd could do anything or reply, the door burst open and Irene, Carlo, and Alison Perkins burst into the room to nab Marty. They got a BIG surprise when they found John lying there in the bed, stroking his meat.

"What the HELL?!" Irene gasped. "Where's Marty?!"

Xxxooo

"I'm pregnant with your child," Marty said.

"I've always wanted to have a child with you and I want you to know that you have nothing to be afraid of. I would die before I let anything happen to you or our child. I love you so very much."

"I love you too," Marty whispered as she kissed him.

"Do you love me enough to marry me?" Victor asked.

XOXOXO

"Let's go shower," Patrick said as he untied Natalie and helped her off of the bed.

He led her into the bathroom and stepped into the shower with her. The warm water felt so good against their skin.

Patrick grabbed the bar of soap and ran it across her bare skin, washing every inch of her body. When he was finished he pushed the bar of soap up her vagina as she moaned in pleasure.

He slowly washed her hair and then kissed her as the warm water rinsed away her suds.

"Now it 's your turn to wash me," Patrick stated as he pushed his penis into her Vagina and rubbed it against the bar of soap.

XOXOXO

"I love you so much," Cristian whispered as their bodies combined.

"I love you too Cristian," Jessica said as she wrapped her legs tightly around him as he thrusted in and out of her riding the orgasmic waves of ecstasy together.

"Do you think we made a baby?" Jessica asked as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"I sure hope so, but if not it was certainly great practice," Cristian said as he pulled her closer to him.

XOXOXO

"What the hell?" Irene gasped. "Where's Marty?"

"You're not going anywhere near Marty you psychotic bitch," Todd said as he took a step closer to her.

"Temper, temper," Irene scolded as she pulled her gun out and pointed it at Todd and John.

"Leave those pants down," Irene ordered as John attempted to pull up his underwear. "I'm so horny and this view is really appealing to me right now."

"Carlo, Alison go and find Marty. I'm going to stay here and help John out."

"Have fun Irene," Alison called as she grabbed Carlos's hand and led him out of the room.

"Don't touch me," John said as Irene walked closer to him with lust gleaming in her eyes.

"Why not John? Why waste your extravagant package on my son when I am here to help you out," Irene stated as she grabbed John's penis and squeezed it in her hands as it shriveled up.

Xxxooo

Kevin stepped out into the hallway when the doctor came back with Rachel's test results. He was almost afraid to ask what he already knew the answer to.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Buchanan...she has all the signs of sexual assault. There is evidence that she suffered multiple attacks. "

Kevin held in his tears as he asked the question he needed to know. "Was there any D.N.A. left on her when you examined her?"

"There was..."

"Okay...I know this is a long shot and you might not understand my suspicions, but I need you to test it against Lindsay's...her DNA will be in your system."

The doctor said nothing as he went to run the test. All Kevin could do was put his fist in a wall out of frustration. How was he going to help the woman he desperately loved through this?

xoxoxo

"Rex, what is going on here," Jen asked? She wasn't sure who this woman was but she already didn't like her.

"Who the hell are you," Bella asked, in defense of her mother?

"And who are you," Gigi fired back?

"His daughter," Bella said with fire.

"That's a lie," Shane said. "Dad doesn't have a daughter."

"All right, maybe we can all just calm down and talk about this rationally," Rex put in.

"Wait this is true," Gigi said. "You have a daughter with someone else...you've...you've been lying to us for years?"

xoxoxo

Bo hadn't been able to sleep at all... He heard Nora's soft cries throughout the night and he knew she was dreaming. The hardest part about what they were going through was not knowing how to take her pain away...he wasn't even sure that their deaths were enough justice. His wife was suffering and there wasn't a damn thing he could do for her. When she woke up screaming, all he could do was talk to her and hold her in his arms until the trembling stopped.

"I'm so scared Bo...I can't even be in my own skin because it hurts...it hurts to remember what they did to me...I just want to take a shower and forget this whole nightmare."

"If that's what you need to feel okay again then that's what we'll do..."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and helped his wife into the shower of the hospital room. He turned on the hot water and slowly slid down the hospital gown until she was naked. Her legs trembled from fear and she found it impossible to move. Bo moved towards her and took her hands in his. "It's okay Red...I'm here...you're safe...just lean on me whenever you feel like you're going to fall."

She sobbed as he led her slowly towards the faucet. "It hurts too bad to move...I'm too scared to move."

"I got you," he said. She sobbed even harder as Bo took the soap from the stall and began to scrub her battered and bruised body. When it became too much to be touched that way, she sunk down to the floor of the shower with him...he only stroked her hair as she laid her head in his lap and cried like her life depended on it. "It's okay sweetheart...we'll take this as slow as you need..."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry for... you were violated in the worst way...it's going to take time to heal..."

"I don't want to feel this way...I know you would never hurt me...I...I love you."

"I know you do...and I love you too...whatever happens, we'll do it together...I am never leaving you...never."

Bo rubbed her back as he rocked her in his arms on the floor of the hospital shower. He didn't know if there was anything he could do to help her but he knew he would give his last breath if it would spare her pain. He just sat there for what seemed like an eternity...rocking his sobbing wife in his arms back and forth...back and forth.

Xxxooo

"Mmmm..." Natalie purred as Patrick thrust his cock into her soap-filled pussy. She was so filled, but it just wasn't enough. She wanted to be more naughty with Patrick.

"Your cock is clean," she told him. "But other parts of you are not."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I need to wash you everywhere."

She pushed him away from her so his cock left her tight hole. She withdrew the bar of soap that was melting in the heat of her vagina. It was little more than a sliver now. She rubbed it into her hands until she had formed a lather.

"Turn around, Patrick," she instructed him.

Patrick did as she requested, presenting her with the tight globes of his perfect ass. She rubbed a soapy fingertip against his ass cleft, seeking out his hole. "What... what ... what are you doing?" Patrick gasped as she began to wiggle the finger into him.

"I am washing your ass," she explained as she thrust her finger deeper, up to her first knuckle.

"Do you like that, Patrick?" she asked as she began to thrust her finger in and out of him.

"Ohhh God ... YES! I do," he answered as she fucked him deeper. He began to stroke his cock under the shower's spray. Suddenly she rubbed against his prostate deep inside and he was cumming. He screamed as he shot his seed all over the shower's stall.

He nearly fell to his knees as the last of his sperm left him. "Natalie Buchanan," he told her. "You are amazing!"

Xxxooo

"Get away from me," John begged as Irene fondled his shrinking meat. His pecker become like a limp noodle the minute she had touched it. He found her less attractive than he did a fearsome groundhog.

"Stay away from him," Todd warned. "He's my boyfriend!"

"Your boyfriend!" Irene gasped in disbelief. "I thought you liked girls! You were married to Blair and Tea... and there was Marty..."

"I do like girls... but John and I discovered we have feelings for each other."

"I like girls, too," John stated. "But I don't like you. Get your creepy hand off my cock!"

"Ohhh no, I don't think so," Irene cackled. "I am going to make you cum."

"Please don't," John whined like a little girl. Irene didn't listen; she just continued pumping his limp dick.

"It hurts... ohhhh God!" John started to scream.

Irene was so intent on giving John a hand job that she didn't notice Todd reaching for the fire extinguisher. He aimed it at his mother's face and pulled the trigger. The contents hit Irene so hard that it's spray knocked her right off her feet.

"Run!" Todd screamed to John.

John jumped off the bed and ran from the room with his pants around his ankles while Todd hurried after him.

Xxxooo

"How do you think the other kids are going to take this news?" Blair asked Jack.

"I don't know. Maybe we should all go out for breakfast, and you can tell them. I also need to tell everyone that I am gay," Jack replied.

"The baby and I are starving," Tea said as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

Blair kissed the tip of Tea's nose. "What are you hungry for, sweetie?" Blair asked.

"I think we should go to the Palace Hotel for breakfast. Can Shane come, too?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Blair agreed. "We can't let Tea and the baby starve."

Xxxooo

Marty's heart skipped a beat when she heard Victor's proposal. She knew he meant it with all his heart. "I think we should get married as soon as we are released from the hospital," she told him. "Yes, Victor. I will marry you."

"Seriously?" he said as though he couldn't believe it. "You''ll really marry me?"

"Yes, Victor. I love you so much... and I can't wait to build our life together. Our baby is a miracle."

"You don't hate how our child was conceived?"

"Well, the circumstances were less than ideal, but I love you... and I love our baby... and I am so happy, Victor. Blissfully happy."

"I am, too," Victor replied as he tenderly kissed her.

Carlo and Alison peeked around the corner and saw Marty lying with Victor in his hospital bed. "There she is," Carlo said with a wicked little smirk.

"Yes, and there's that bad boy Victor. They both need to be punished," Alison stated.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: This update was written by Melissa (T & M Fan), Sharon, and AngelsInstead._

**It's Not Over : Chapter Thirteen**

XOXOXO

"You are amazing," Patrick stated as he picked Natalie up and carried her to the bedroom.

"You're not bad yourself. I've had a really fun time tonight."

"Me too...I don't want it to end. Will you be my girlfriend?" Patrick asked.

XOXOXO

John ran into a supply closet so that he could hide from Irene.

"Are you okay?" Todd asked as he opened the door and stepped into the room.

"No, I think your disgusting mother broke my penis," John whispered as he held his limp dick in his hands.

"Maybe it just needs my tender touch," Todd said as he stroked his penis and pulled John into a passionate kiss.

XOXOXO

"I haven't been lying to you Gigi, I didn't know that she existed."

"What kind of bitch lies about her own child like that?"

"Don't judge her...you don't know anything about the situation. Besides you lied to me about Shane for years, so I really don't think that you should be judging."

"It's either Jen and Bella or Shane and I. You need to choose because you can't have it both ways."

XOXOXO

Carlo was just about to enter the room when he spotted Cole Thornhart walking his way. He grabbed Allison's hand and ran around the corner.

"Damnit," he swore under his breath. His plans for Marty and Victor would have to wait.

"Mom, how are you?" Cole asked as he walked in the room.

"I'm fantastic," Marty stated as she smiled. "There's something that we need to tell you."

"What is it mom?"

"Victor and I are going to have a baby and we're going to get married," Marty announced.

XOXOXO

"Are you serious...You are really making me choose," Rex said to Gigi.

"It's only fair," she said. "We deserve to be a priority in your life...not an option."

"And what about them huh...you are really trying to keep me from my child?"

"She doesn't need you anymore...she's all grown up..."

"So what...don't push this Gigi...you won't like the results...?"

"I need a decision Rex...I can't live my life this way. I can't spend the rest of my life wondering if it's me you really want."

"Fine...I'm sorry Gigi... but you really don't know what is going on here... and if you can't respect my feelings for them then I want nothing to do with you...I'm not just going to abandon my own child...or a woman I care very much about...not even for you."

"Just admit it...You're in love with her...you always have been and you always will be."

Gigi stormed off in a huff and Shane turned to his dad. "I can't believe you just did that," he said.

"I know you don't understand this...you might even hate me for it...but she shouldn't have made me choose. I can't trade one family for the other."

"You just did," Shane said, as he went in search of his son.

"I'm sorry," Jen said. "I didn't mean to cause you all this trouble."

"You didn't...I am happy to be with you. Now let's sit down and have a picnic like we planned."

"Are you sure," Jen asked?

"I'm positive," Rex said, as he suddenly pulled her into a passionate kiss. She was so swept away that she kissed him back.

xoxoxo

Rachel was whimpering in her sleep as she cried for her mother. Kevin held her hand but he knew he wasn't who she truly needed. He wished he could bring her some peace of mind...except her mother was in bad shape and would likely make her worse. Instead, he simply watched her and waited. Finally the doctor came in with the news.

"What is it...did the D.N.A. match?"

"You were right," the doctor said. "It appears that Lindsay's D.N.A. matches."

"Oh God...God, this was one time I didn't want to be right. She raped her. That bitch raped her simply because she hated her mother. "

"I'm sorry," the doctor said. "I guess the justice in this is that she will never have to worry about her again. I know that's cold comfort but..."

"No, you're right...if there is any justice at all... it's that Rachel's pain will never be repeated. I just wish I knew how to help her."

"You'll figure it out," the doctor said before walking away. Kevin kissed Rachel's forehead as she began to come out of it. "Kevin," she asked weakly? "Kevin, is that you?"

"That's right baby...I'm here...I'm right here."

"What happened...why am I here...is our baby okay?"

Kevin swallowed the lump in his throat and prepared to tell Rachel the truth. He prayed she was strong enough to handle it.

xoxoxo

Bo sat with Nora as she leaned over the toilet and threw up. He wiped her down with a cold washcloth, which only made her feel slightly better. They had a long road ahead of them fighting cancer and not knowing if her pregnancy was the result of her rape. All the treatment options that would have been an option for her cancer were no longer an option because of the pregnancy...Bo helped her into the wheelchair after she was done and took her for a walk outside. They sat in the garden and said nothing. He held her hand when she allowed it but otherwise he was simply her sounding board.

"What are we going to do Bo...how am I going to be okay again?"

"I wish I had the answers sweetheart but I don't. All I can tell you is that whenever you feel like falling just reach out and I'll be there. I haven't got a clue how to help you but I love you enough to try."

"I'm scared that I'm not going to be enough for you anymore...I want you to be happy Bo...If I can't keep you satisfied..."

"Don't you know how much I love you...you keep me satisfied simply by loving me back...our greatest strength is in those feelings...nothing else really matters...we'll beat this baby...whatever life throws at us, we will beat...and we'll beat it together."

Tears fell from her face and he wiped them away. "Its okay baby...its okay to fall apart...you don't have to be strong for me..."

"I hate how much they hurt me...they hurt me so bad and I don't know how to stop feeling that way...all I want to be is your woman and I can't...I can't let you love me when its what I want most in this world...I hate this Bo...I hate how I feel and what we're going through...all I want to do is love you..."

She fell against his chest and he wrapped her in his arms like a scared little girl. She shook violently as she sobbed and he did nothing but soothe her with gentleness and love...they would have to learn to love each other differently now... They both looked up when the doctor walked into the room.

"I've got your test results...I know who fathered your babies."

Bo and Nora looked at each other and prayed for the best. This could be what made or broke them.

XOXOXO

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Patrick asked.

"What about Marty? Aren't you still married to her?" Natalie asked.

"Margaret and I haven't been happy in a long time and to tell you the truth...I think that she was just using me so she wouldn't have to deal with her feelings for Todd."

"Marty's a stupid bitch. Who would love Todd over you?"

"I don't know but she did. I'm going to go see a lawyer in the morning and Margaret and I's marriage will soon be a thing of the past. So...will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend Patrick," Natalie said as she kissed Patrick.

XOXOXO

"You have amazing skills Manning, I think you fixed it," John moaned as Todd dropped to his knees and placed his mouth around his hardening penis.

He took it as deep as he could and he sucked and swirled his tongue around the sensitive spots in the head.

"Tooooddddyyyy," John screamed as he released himself into Todd's mouth.

"Shhhh...we don't want them to find us in here." Todd whispered as he covered. John's mouth with his hand.

"I think that your penis is working just fine," Todd said as he smirked at him.

XOXOXO

"Victor and I are going to have a baby together and we're getting married," Marty announced.

"That's bullshit. How could you be with him after he mindfucked you for six months? Are you forgetting all the terrible things that he did to us? He lied to you over and over again and let me believe that you was dead all so that he could have you all to himself in his sick, perverted fantasy. He might not be Todd, but he's still a rapist. The very idea that you let him touch you again makes me sick," Cole shouted.

"I know what he did, but he's changed Cole and I love him. I want you to be a big- brother to this child. Can you please try and put your differences and resentments about Victor in the past?" Marty asked.

XOXOXO

"Who is it...is Bo the father?" Nora asked as she squeezed his hand for support.

"Yes and no," the doctor stated.

"How can that be?"

"It's rare...but it can happen. You most likely released two eggs on your last cycle. You were most likely already pregnant with Bo's child when Daniel attacked you. Because you had just been ovulating... You were extremely fertile and the other egg was fertilized at just the right moment to create another child," the doctor explained.

"What am I going to do?" Nora said. She couldn't have an abortion when one of their children was Bo's but the thought of carrying her rapist's child terrified her.

"I don't know, but I promise that we'll figure it out," Bo whispered.

XOXOXO

"Thank you for helping to put my penis back into working order," John said to Todd with a grin.

"You're welcome, sexy... but after all that hot sex, I'm starved. Let's go to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat. Then we can go check on Marty," Todd suggested.

"That sounds like a plan. Let's hope we don't run into those freaks, Alison, Carlo, and your mother."

"We need to talk about that," Todd said as they entered the hallway and looked both ways, hoping that they wouldn't see any shady characters lurking around. "We need to find a way to get rid of my mother once and for all, so she and her goons don't cause any harm to Marty. Now that she's pregnant, it's up to you, me, and Victor to protect her."

"Alright. I'd love to hear your ideas," said John as they headed toward the cafeteria.

XOXOXO

"I'll do what I can, Mom...but I don't really like Victor... and I have a feeling he hates me, too," Cole said as he glared at the father of his mom's baby. "But what about my dad? Last I checked, you were still married to him."

"Things are over between me and your dad, Cole. It's a long complicated story..."

"I want to hear it," Cole insisted.

"Well, when Irene's goons came to take me away, your father handed me over to them," Marty said sadly. "Patrick betrayed me."

"My dad wouldn't do that!" Cole gasped.

"He did," Victor spoke up. "Your mother doesn't lie. You may hate me... but you will treat your mother with respect. She's pregnant and she went through a lot. I won't have you upsetting her."

"It's your fault she's gone through so much," Cole spouted off. "Yours and your mother's."

"Cole," Marty said as she tried to reason with her son.

Cole wouldn't listen, he just threw up his arms in frustration, turned and walked out. Marty started to cry and Victor comforted her. "I should go after him," she said.

"You can't, sweetheart. You need to rest," Victor said gently. "You shouldn't even be out of bed."

"I know, but I want to be with you."

"I will hold you till you fall asleep," Victor promised.

XOXOXO

"That's great," said Patrick when Natalie agreed to be his girlfriend. He was gazing into her eyes when he asked the next question.

"Want to go out on a date to me? We could go out for dinner," Patrick said.

"Sure," Natalie agreed. "I need to go over to my place and find the perfect dress and get ready."

"Alright. I will be over to pick you up at 7 then," he said as he pulled her close and gave her a hot kiss.

"Okay. I can't wait till tonight," Natalie said as she pulled out of his embrace and hurriedly got dressed.

He walked her over to the door and gave her one last kiss. He was hoping that he could get his marriage with Marty dissolved as quickly as possible so he could be free to commit himself totally to Natalie.

XOXOXO

Starr and Dani met Jack, Tea, and Blair at the Palace Hotel. "Where's Shane?" Blair asked Jack as they were seated.

"Something or other is going on with his family. I need to go over there later and check on him," Jack explained.

"Alright," said Blair as she sat down at the table next to a very hungry Tea and smiled at Starr and Dani.

"I am glad you could make it," Tea said to her daughter and stepdaughter.

"What's going on?" Starr asked. "It sounded important on the phone."

"Jack, Tea, and I have something to tell you," Blair stated.

"Yep, I'm gay!" Jack blurted out.

Dani let out a loud scream and Starr dropped her glass of ice water.

XOXOXO

Cole was rushing away from Victor's hospital room when he was nabbed by Irene and Alison who was wearing a nurse's uniform. "Ohhh if isn't Marty's little spawn," Alison said as she injected Cole with a hypodermic needle containing a strong sedative. "He's the perfect bargaining chip."

"Yes, he is," Irene laughed. "I will make a trade with Marty. She will either give herself up, including my grandchild ... or I will kill her precious son."


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: This update was written by Sharon._

**It's Not Over : Chapter Fourteen**

XOXOXO

Rex accompanied Jen to the doctor's office for her exam. He held her hand at her encouragement as they hooked her up to the ultrasound and monitored her progress. She wasn't sure she wanted to have a baby this way and the thought of it had made her extremely agitated.

"It's okay Jen. I'm right here. You don't have to go through any of this alone," he said. They were both thinking of the kiss they had shared only moments before…a kiss that had been beautiful until Jen remembered her rape and was unable to proceed any further. "I'm so scared. What if I can't love this child…is it really fair for me to bring a child into the world this way…a child of rape?"

When she started to cry, Rex squeezed her hand for reassurance. The doctor looked at them sympathetically and continued. "You both seem to be in perfect health. You don't have to make any decisions yet. Why don't I give you some pamphlets and you can think things over?"

"Thank you," Jen said, as he walked out the door. "I have another suggestion," Rex said, as he looked deeply in her eyes, trying to give her strength. "You can have this baby and we can raise it as our own. Your child never needs to know how they were conceived. Think about it Jen. If your worried about your child's reaction then this is a way for you to take that off your plate."

"You would really do that for us?"

"Of course I would. You didn't ask to be raped. I love you. Your child is my child. If it's what you want then we can do this the right way."

"Are you asking me to marry you," she asked?

Xoxoxo

"Talia, is that you," Antonio asked? "Baby, are you…are you coming back to me?"

She looked around the room and didn't say a word. For a moment he wasn't sure whether she could speak or not.

"Where are we," she finally asked?

"We're in the hospital…Llanview hospital. Don't you recognize me sweetheart?"

Xoxoxo

Jessica and Christian sat nervously in the doctors office with their fingers laced together. This could be their baby's last chance at survival.

"What if we get bad news Chris?"

He kissed her forehead as he looked at her. "We won't. I promise you sweetheart. We're not going to lose our baby."

"But how can you promise that? How can you know?"

"I know you…and I know us…how can we lose sweetheart…our love is unbeatable."

He kissed her just as she managed a small smile and the doctor came in.

"I have the results of your pregnancy test," he said.

Xoxoxo

"Our baby is okay sweetheart. The doctor said he or she was holding their own. Don't worry."

"Are you sure…you wouldn't… wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"Never… I promise you Rachel…our baby is okay…its you I am worried about right now…"

"I'll be okay Kevin…have they found my mom yet…please tell me she's okay…they didn't hurt her did they?"

'I'm sorry Rachel…she's…she's in the hospital as we speak…"

"No…no, they raped her didn't they? They hurt her just like…"

"Just like Lindsay hurt you…it's okay Rachel…you can tell me…Lindsay raped you didn't she…and she forced her guard to do it too…they gave you drugs and hurt you…didn't they?"

Tears filled Rachel's eyes as she nodded her head. Kevin took Rachel in his arms and rocked her as she cried. They would deal with the rest later. For now, he would try to be her rock. She needed him much more then she would say.

Xoxoxo

Sam took Matthew back to the dark warehouse he was currently staying in. He handcuffed him to the wall and removed the blindfold.

"What kind of monster are you," he asked, as he looked around the place?

"Is that any way to talk to your father," he said?

"You aren't my father. You were never my father. You're just some guy who lied to my mom. I thought you loved me…how can you treat someone you love like this? "

"I have no choice Matthew. I can't have you running off and warning her. I have big plans for us."

"You can't do this…you can't hurt her…she's already been hurt so badly…leave her alone…if you ever loved her, leave my mom alone."

"I would never hurt her Matthew. I want to save her. "

"From my dad…she's never going to love you…don't you get that…you can kidnap her…you can rape her…you can do whatever the hell you think you have to do… but she'll never love you…my mom will only love one man and that's my father…my real father…the one you deprived me of for years…"

"Your moms been telling you stories huh? Did she tell you the one of how you came to be…she's a whore Matthew…if you think she'll ever be satisfied with one man then you're crazy…her greatest talent is spreading her legs…"

"Shut up…shut your mouth…you don't know what your talking about…you don't know anything about her…if you loved her at all, you would stop insulting the greatest woman I ever knew…"

"She's going to pay for always choosing someone else…we could have been so happy but she decided to throw it all away…she's never going to have a moment's peace…I will make sure of it…and you, Matthew are going to help…you will help me destroy your mother."

"I will never help you hurt her…never."

"You don't have a choice Matthew."

Xoxoxo

Nora turned away from him and started sobbing into the pillow. He gently climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't push me away sweetheart…we can do this…we can fight everything together."

"You don't understand how bad this hurts…I have never been in so much pain…I feel ashamed and degraded and empty…and to top it all off, I have cancer…I'm tired of fighting Bo…I have been fighting for so long that I'm worn out…"

"Then let me fight for you…just don't…don't turn away from me…"

"I don't know how to be what you need Bo…"

"You don't have to be anything but yourself…lean on me baby…please…please just lean on me."

"I'm so scared," she sobbed, when she turned around in his arms. He wiped the tears from her face and looked into her eyes. "I'm scared too Red. Isn't it better to be scared together then alone?"

"What are we supposed to do Bo…a lot of my options are not available if I'm pregnant…I wanted to have your baby so bad…I don't think I can give up that dream…even if I have to carry the devil's spawn with it."

"Nobody is asking you to…you don't have to make any decisions tonight sweetheart. You've been through hell. How about we just talk to the doctor in the morning…at least see what our options are? You have a lot to think about."

"We do," she reminded him, as she took his hand. "I can't do this without you Bo. Every single part of me hurts…but you somehow make me feel a little less empty. "

"I love you Red…I would give anything to make your pain away."

"I know…but you can't…nobody can do that…what you can do is hold me and be there for me when I go through this…I need you to be there…I need you to…"

He pulled her tightly into his arms and held her…the tears fell from both of their faces as they held on for dear life..."I'm not going anywhere baby… not again… not ever again…"

"You promise," she cried into his shoulder?

"I promise."

He rocked her in his arms until she stopped shaking and then he simply lay with her and held her. Their life was a disaster but their love was strong. He had to believe they would survive this just like everything else. There simply was no other option.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note - **This update was written by T & M Fan (Melissa) and AngelsInstead.

**It's Not Over :**** Chapter**** Fifteen**

Victor hummed to Marty as she fell asleep in his arms. "I love you so much Marty and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe," Victor promised her as he kissed her forehead.

"You better or you'll have to answer to me," Todd stated as he walked in the room carrying several sandwiches.

Victor glared at Todd and John. He knew it wasn't right or rational given that he was the one to plead for them to satisfy Marty, but he still couldn't help but feel jealous that they had touched her when she was his girl. "Don't worry about Marty, I'm all she needs," Victor seethed.

"It certainly didn't seem like that earlier. As I seem to recall it was my touch that Marty needed," Todd bragged.

"Todd, this isn't helping. We all need to work together if we want to keep her safe," John admonished.

"You're right. Sorry Victor," Todd stated as he handed him a ham and turkey sandwich.

"Thanks, that's my favorite type of sandwich," Victor said as he grabbed one and took a bite.

"It's my favorite kind of sandwich as well," Todd stated.

"What's that tangy sauce...I don't recognize it."

"Oh sorry, that one's mine...this one's yours," Todd said as he grabbed the one out of Victor's hand and handed him the other one. "That Tangy sauce is John's secret recipe and it's just for me isn't that right Johnny boy," Todd said as he winked at John.

"You know it," John said as he grabbed the last remaining sandwich.

"Whatever you say," Victor said as he smiled. He now realized that they wouldn't be a threat to his relationship with Marty.

"John and I want to move in with you and Marty," Todd stated.

"What?" Victor asked.

"There's power in numbers and we need to do something to keep her safe from our psychotic mother. So, what do you say? Will you let us move in with you?" Todd asked.

XOXOXO

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Jen asked as she looked at Rex.

"This isn't the way that I wanted to propose, but yes...I want you to be my wife. I love you so much Jen and my life without you in it these last few years has been a complete hell. I don't want to lose you again. Please marry me," Rex pleaded as he got down on one knee.

XOXOXO

"What are you talking about? What have you done?" Matthew asked.

"I know that you will help me get to your mother because of her," Sam stated as he pulled up a video on his cell phone.

"Destiny," Matthew whispered as he noticed that the love of his life was strapped naked on a table in a dark room. She was blindfolded and he could see several bruises on her body.

"Destiny is young, hot and sexy and I know that she will make me a lot of money in the sex trafficking business, however I would be willing to trade her for your mother. What do you say Matthew, will you make the trade with me?" Sam asked.

XOXOXO

"Should we call Marty and see if she's willing to trade herself for her son?" Carlo asked as he climbed on the private plane and sat next to Irene.

"Not yet...it's been a long time since I've had a young stallion like Cole in my bed," Irene stated as she looked at Cole who was tied and gagged in the seat across from her.

"Hey, what about me?" Carlo protested.

"I'll let you play with Cole too," Irene said.

"I'd rather play with Marty. When are we going to trade her for Cole?" Carlo asked.

"I heard that Victor proposed to Marty and she accepted. The victory fan in me really wants to see them get married, so I will wait until after they are married and then we will contact her," Irene stated. "We have a long flight so we may as well entertain ourselves with Cole," Irene stated as she began to remove her clothes.

XOXOXO

"Jack, I can't believe it! Did you just say you are gay?!" Starr gasped.

"Yes, I am, Starr. I hope you don't have a problem with that," responded Jack.

"No... no... no. You just surprised me is all," Starr stated.

"What about you, Dani, will you accept me even though I am gay?" Jack asked.

Dani had an expression of disgust upon her face. She didn't know how to take the news. Jack was gay?! She never would have guessed. "I- I don't know what to say," she stammered.

"Dani, there is something Blair and I would like to tell you, too," Tea spoke up. "I love Blair, and she and I are moving in together, for permanent. We are going to be a couple."

"Ohhh my God!" Dani gasped. "This CAN'T be real. How can this be happening?"

Dani looked at Starr, an expression of shock upon her face. "Has all of our family gone mad?" Dani asked her sister.

XOXOXO

Cole was unable to get an erection for the wicked Irene. Not matter what she tried to do to arouse him, he couldn't get hard. She force-fed him some Viagra, chocolate truffles, and a glass of red wine. "Come on, big boy. Show me your stuff!" she said as she shook her slightly-sagging boobies in his face.

"Ohhh God, no!" he cried when he felt the effects of the Viagra starting to take control of his love muscle.

XOXOXO

Patrick walked into the Palace Hotel with Natalie upon his arm. She was wearing a gorgeous, low-cut dress. The sheer fabric showed off her round, bouncing jumbos. "You look so lovely tonight," Patrick said as he gazed into her eyes.

"You're looking rather spectacular yourself," said Natalie.

The waiter took them to a table. On the way there, they passed another table where Tea, Blair, Starr, Jack, and Dani were having a conversation. "Blair!" Patrick gasped.

"Patrick!" she cried out.

Blair and Patrick stared at each other in shock.

XOXOXO

When Marty woke up, she saw Todd, John and Victor munching on sandwiches. "Hey, save some for thepregnant lady," she told them teasingly.

"This one's for you," John said as he gave her a ham and Swiss on rye.

"It looks delicious," she said approvingly.

Victor gazed at the beautiful woman lying in his arms. "Marty, after we are married, my brother would like to move in with us," he told her.

"John and I BOTH want to move in with you," Todd corrected.

"How could that ever work?" Marty asked with a slight frown.

"We all want to protect you, Marty," Todd stated. "You and the baby."

Marty looked at Victor, searching his eyes. "I want John and Todd to move in. Your mother frightens me... and I don't want her to hurt our baby."

"Alright then," Victor agreed. "They can move in, but they better not prance around naked, scaring the servants."

"We'd never do that!" John gasped.

"I don't know. You might bring it out in me," Todd teased as he tossed a lustful wink to his lover.

"Wait..." Marty said as she looked at Todd and John in shock. "Did I miss something here?"

"Are you two- are you two... a couple?" she questioned.

XOXOXO

Jessica and Cris arrived at the hospital so they could spend time with little Ryder. Cris held his tiny hand while Jessica sang him lullabies. "We love you so much," Jessica said as they cuddled their little boy. It was so difficult, seeing their precious son connected to so many tubes and wires.

"The doctors are doing all they can," Cris stated.

"I know they are, but I hope that I am pregnant. I hope we made a new precious baby to love and that the life we created will help save Ryder's," said Jess. "If I lose him... I just don't think I could bear it. If anything happens to him..."

"Don't talk that way. We gotta have hope."

Kelly and Joey arrived at the hospital for her check-up with the high risk obstetrician. "Let's go by and see little Ryder," Joey suggested.

"Joey and Kelly, we're so glad you're here," Jessica said when they walked into the room.

"How's Ryder doing?" Joey asked as he gazed down at his cute little nephew in concern.

"He's still hanging on," said Jessica. "But he needs a miracle."

"I hope he gets one," Kelly spoke.

"Me, too," Cristian replied.


End file.
